Phoenix Down
by XxRoadKillxX
Summary: A summons went horribly, horribly wrong. But who cares? Now Harry Potter and Cloud Strife are on the same world. No matter what HArry does, trouble seems to always find him. YAOI WARNING. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to those who created them respectively_**.  
**

**Author's Note:** shwoot! first chapter of the first story here on RK.

HBP does **NOT COUNT!!! **the end. (AU seventh year fic)

This is going to be a _**YAOI **_fic. Just to let everyone know. With who, well, you'll see when they come around. For now, the story is rated T.

Any Omake's will be Erica's fault. fyi ahead of time.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

**Phoenix Down**

**Prologue**

The sky was overcast and the winds were howling, disturbing the already messy hair of The Boy Who Lived. Said child was bloody and bruised and quite alone; he had lost his friends some time back in the skirmish and had yet to be reunited with them. But, since he had inadvertently grabbed that portkey, he didn't know if it would be possible to easily return. Charms, curses, and all manner of spells flew through the air in differing shades of coloured light. Each wizard was careful not to let their wands accidentally line up, remembering what had happened the last time that had happened. 

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Harry," the hissed words of Voldemort taunted above the howling winds.

"I've done it before, Voldemort," Harry yelled back, throwing a particularly nasty curse in the Dark Lords direction. Cursing let Harry know it had hit. Where were his friends? Better yet, and probably a better question to ask, where was he?

"You can do nothing to help your friends without the portkey!" Voldemort yelled back, a note of triumph in his voice.

Harry, suddenly blanking on curses like he'd seen some of his classmates do on Snape's potion's tests, could only think of one hex. It was ridiculous, but…what choice did he really have? He was fighting Voldemort!! Sure, he was destined to fight him, but he was also responsible to use every weapon in his arsenal.

_Thank you, Ginny_, was all Harry thought before casting the Bat-Boogey Hex at Voldemort.

"You have got to be kidding me, Harry," Voldemort chided as he blocked the hex. He should tell Ginny to work on making it bend around shields to hit the victim behind them.

If he got back…

"Harry, you are going to have to use more…dangerous…spells that have a more…detrimental affect, you might say, to be able to walk away from this," Voldemort intoned, "or survive it at all."

Harry wondered at the tone he was using. There was something about Voldemort that was off…not that the dark wizard was right to begin with. Harry fought back. He fought for his friends, for his family, for those he loved.

He fought for Sirius.

It was a lucky shot, and Harry Potter was due some luck. As lightning struck a tree that was dangerously close to Voldemort, Harry cast the attonbitus and conburo curses in quick succession. Both curses hit Voldemort, and the Dark Lord yelled as he was electrocuted and burned at the same time. Unfortunately for both wizards, the discharge of the spell on Voldemort caused the lighting that had struck the tree to jump to Voldemort. Harry, feeling the hair on his arms stand on end, threw himself on the ground, trying to make himself as small as possible. Lightning flashed. The sudden brightness made his vision go white and the thunder caused him to be temporarily deaf. When the white spots cleared from his eyes, and the sound, somewhat, returned to him, Harry could see Voldemort suffering something like he was. But, whereas Harry was fine, in a matter of speaking, the Dark Lord seemed…toasty.

The gale that was along with the storm suddenly brought a familiar object passing between the two battling wizards. Harry wanting, needing really, to know if his friends were okay, were alive, lunged towards the object. Voldemort, seeing what Harry was doing, raised his hands. The Boy Who Lived saw the actions out of the corner of his eyes. He turned, and rapidly fired a handful of curses and hexes, blocking the majority of the ones that Voldemort threw at him to impede his dash to the portkey. Harry saw Voldemort's wand arm break and the man, if he could still be called that, stumble as his robes turned crimson with blood as one of his hexes inflicted a deep laceration to his leg. Harry himself managed to get a deep laceration down his arm from a curse he was certain was supposed to blast his arm off. Luckily he had dodged. Either way, he thought his hand was broken.

His hand was close, oh so close!, to the portkey when he felt a strange sensation in the bottom of his stomach. It reminded him of the affects of a portkey, but it couldn't be; for he hadn't grasped it yet. Harry, with dread, identified the feeling as foreboding. This fight was not going to go well. Voldemort shouted the incantation for what sounded like a summon spell of some kind. A summon spell; like apparating except for objects. Hermione found it in the Restricted Section in the library in some obscure book she swore wasn't there in previous years. Bloody hell, she and Madame Pince were probably the only ones, excluding the Headmaster, who knew all the books in the Restricted Section. They hadn't gotten too far into the book, only far enough to identify a summon spell before this battle happened.

Voldemort finished his spell just as Harry's hand closed around the portkey. He threw his wand up instinctively. What happened next was chaos. Pain enveloped Harry like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He vaguely heard screaming through his own pain; he didn't know if it was his own scream or that of Voldemort. There was a pull behind his navel, but he lost his grip on the portkey. Feeling like he was hurtling through a Floo network on crack, Harry fell into oblivion, absently thinking that he landed none too hard.

Back at the battles site, something that resembled a dragon roared in the sky. It released a huge fireball with deadly accuracy.

* * *

When Hermione, Ron and various other Hogwarts allies of Harry's came upon the singed site of Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's fight, they expected the worse, and, indeed, it wasn't pretty. The grass for quite a distance was singed and burned, in some places completely scorched to the dirt. There was a burned and mangled body near an equally charcoaled tree. Dumbledore, with much trepidation, reluctantly headed over to the tree. Instead of seeing Harry Potter, Dumbledore looked upon the crispy visage of a man once known as Tom Riddle. 

"Headmaster!" Hermione's voice called out.

Dumbledore turned and headed to where some of his favourite seventh years were gathered. When he walked the few feet to the group, he saw the portkey sitting innocently in the grass. What had his attention was the writing burned into the grass around it.

It made him concerned.

"Hermione," The old wizard said tiredly, causing the others to give him a look, "please copy that and then destroy the evidence that there was writing. When that's done, we'll take the portkey back to Hogsmeade."

In short order, Hermione had copied down what looked like a prophecy and Ron and Neville had neatly thrown some curses at the ground, effectively making a few large holes and obliterating the writing singed on the ground.

"We're ready," Seamus eventually spoke into the heavy silence.

"We have much work to do if we are going to retrieve Mr. Potter," Dumbledore told them. Together, they grabbed the portkey and they returned to Hogsmead and Hogwarts.

Without one Harry Potter.

* * *

The first thing that registered in his foggy mind was that he was warm. The last temperature he remembered was windy and cold. He was also laying down. He hadn't been laying down before, so perhaps he was on a bed? The soft, fluffy thing under his head sure seemed like a pillow. So if it seemed to be a pillow, then the slightly heavy, warm weight that covered his body had to be a quilt. A gentle wind blew and sunshine assaulted his poor eyes. 

Groaning, Harry adamantly refused to open his eyes.

"Denzel, could you please close the window?" A quiet, definitely female, voice asked. Hearing soft footsteps, whoever Denzel was, closed the window. The breeze stopped and the curtains resumed blocking out said sunlight. Harry's body ached and he let his mind wander back into the recesses of sleep.

Harry woke up some time later and sat bolt upright in bed when the shattering of glass reached his ears. Air hissed through his teeth as pain assaulted his senses.

"Easy there," a male voice said. It struck Harry as being deep, but not overly so…a tenor perhaps? His eyes were scrunched close from the pain. Strong arms propped him up, and he felt a presence leave, only to return and throw something behind his back. As the arms helped him lean back, Harry realized that he had retrieved more pillows to make reclining more comfortable.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"It's not your fault," the voice said again.

At this, Harry opened his eyes and heard a sharp intake of breath. The figure next to his bed was rather blurry. Damn, he should have let Hermione try that spell to fix his vision.

"Where are my glasses?" Harry asked. The position he was in was, surprisingly, comfortable and put little to no stress on any of his wounds. Something was pressed in his right hand. He fumbled and hissed when he tried to move his left hand.

"Your other hand is broken," the blurry figure said.

Harry grumbled as he fumbled to put his glasses on one handed. What he saw made him question…things. He was in a smallish room that held several beds, and he saw the offending window that had woken him up earlier. When he heard some shouts and glass breaking again, the messy haired youth jumped.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, turning his green eyes to the only person who had answers. The man sighed and leaned back in his chair. To Harry, it looked like he was arranging his thoughts. What he didn't know was the man didn't know what the hell to tell him.

"You're in a room above the bar known as Seventh Heaven," the man finally said, "in Edge."

"Edge?" Harry asked dubiously. He'd never heard of that town. "Where's Edge?"

"Outside of Midgar," the man said. Harry didn't know where that was either. His confusion must have shown on his face because a look passed across the man's face. He couldn't quite catch it, but it looked worried, if a bit curious. It made Harry remember that he didn't know the man's name.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. In the dim light from a bedside lamp, Harry could see that his caretaker's eyes were blue, it was hard to tell what shade due to the poor light. He was pale skinned and had messy blond hair that stood up in stubborn spikes. It made Harry feel slightly better about the stubbornness of his own hair.

Surprised flitted through the slightly glowing blue eyes before retreating behind the impassive mask the man wore. Why was he surprised that he asked the stranger for his name?

"Cloud," the man said. "Cloud Strife."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, "The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Both looked at each other, expecting a reaction of some kind. ShinRa had made it known that Cloud Strife had saved the Planet from Sephiroth and METEOR. All the hype was dying down; Cloud definitely had a penchant for driving _very _fast for a reason and a habit of being scarce. Harry Potter had been famous since he was a baby and had accidentally, inadvertently, "killed" an evil, dark wizard on a reign of terror. When neither exclaimed anything about the other being famous, both, well, more in Cloud's case, did something that was rare; rare for Harry because of the dark times that had fallen upon the wizarding world in England, and Cloud because nothing good had happened to him in a long time.

They Smiled.

tbc.

* * *

_next chapter will be posted when I'm done writing it.__  
posted 11June2007_


	2. Waking Up and Strange Information

**A/N:** Here's chapter two!!! Enjoy! My beta reader abandoned me so if there're errors I deeply apologize. I went through this chapter six or seven times myself, but it's hard to find them when you're the writer.

**REMEMBER!!!**

This is not HBP compatible. Therefor, it is not DH compatible either. (good book that was!)

**You've been WARNED:D**

Now, onto the story...

* * *

Dumbledore sighed again as he read over what he had Hermione write down. The great wizard had much on his mind. The staff had been in an uproar when he had returned with Harry's usual group of friends sans one Harry Potter. Next to the parchment that had distinct female hand writing was a copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page article was about a bird! It caught his attention immediately (it was on the front page!) since Fawkes had decided to take a sabbatical. The article was most interesting. 

_**Legendary Roc or Phoenix?**_

_By: Iris Appleby_

"_I swear it was the size of a dragon!" Ms. L. Kinneysworth, a witch in Manchester exclaimed._

"_I thought it would steal my children!" A hysterical mother in Ipswich cried._

"_It took off wi' two o' me best fearsaidi," a farmer in Armagh complained. _

_Indeed. Hundreds of sightings of the creature across Great Brittan and the magical world were reported. Even Muggles, who ordinarily aren't attuned to magic, looked up when the sun was blocked and saw the magnificent creature. _

"_I saw a big bird in the sky," a Muggle girl in Sykes Park near the Muggle city of Dorchester told me. "Mama didn't believe me, though; she said it was a cloud."_

_Other reports of the creature describe it as "a large bird that can block out the sun in the sky," or "It was the biggest phoenix I've ever seen!" or "I thought the biggest vulture on the planet was going spirit me off!" and an old wizard remarked, "I thought it was a dragon; it reminded me of the days when the dragons commanded the skies." This, of course, leads to speculation. As previously stated, many described the bird, when it finally did roost, as phoenix-like; reddish plumage, with gold and orange decorative plumage, but easily twice to three, even four times the size of an actual phoenix (size is estimated since the bird won't let anyone near enough to get its measurements). When it was startled or angered, the bird released a fire attack that sent a few wizards and witches to St. Mungo's. _

"_Phoenixes don't reach the size that the sightings insist the creature is," a witch, who wishes to remain anonymous, working in the Ministry's Magical Creatures division, exclaims. "The only creatures described that came near the size described were Rocs, two Harpies in the Mediterranean, the Egyptian gods Horus and Ra and the goddess Isis, the Ho-oh of Japan and the Fenghuang of China._

"_The ho-oh and the Fenghuang share similar features to the phoenix. All three birds are associated and revel in fire. The ho-oh is more peaceful and it unsure how it reproduces. Some scientists say that they burn and reincarnate like the phoenix while others argue that they reproduce like song birds through a mating and laying of eggs. This bird has a red body, very long, ornate and richly coloured tail plumage. It's wings, however, are yellow to a gold, and has a crown of feathers on its head. _

"_The Fenghuang have red bodies, but their underbellies are a pale yellow to white in colour. Like the ho-oh, they have ornate tail plumage and a sweeping headdress of feathers on their heads._

"_Both birds, on their smallest sighting, were easily twice the size of a phoenix."_

_"Harpies, for those readers who don't know, are a nasty creature that has the head and upper torso of a woman while sporting the wings, talons and tail of a raptor. These vindictive creatures thrive on the suffering, cruelty, and dark emotions of the creatures living in their domain as well as the flesh of traitors, betrayers and the unfaithful. The recordings of the largest harpies were in Italy and Greece during The Plague times (late 14th Century)  
_

_"Ra, Isis and Horus, or the creatures that the deities were based off of, have not been seen in centuries. The last known sighting was of Horus and Isis by the Nile River in 2337B.C. near an acropolis in Memphis._

_"Based on these facts, there's much speculation on this bird!" _

_The bird wasn't always in England. It's earliest sightings were in Europe, particularly in the Dragn Reserves where it caused a little bit of trouble._

"_It just appeared overnight," Charles Weasley simply said, a worker among the dragons in the Reserve, and many of the other workers agree with him._

"_It's something that shouldn't roost in a dragon reserve," another worker replied. "It's not exactly a safe place."_

"_Perhaps it's gotten lost," says Jaye Constantinus, one of the most experienced people on the Reserve, "and if it is, I would like to know where it came from. Phoenixes shouldn't be in dragon reserves."_

_Indeed, that was a question that all of us would have liked to know. The dragons hardly let anyone near it, and it had settled in comfortably with the Norwegian Ridgebacks. As most might not know, the Norwegian Ridgeback is a large, very aggressive dragon. Dark in colour, these dragons have spiny ridges down their backs that begin with an elaborate head frill. It can be noted that this species of dragon was bested by The-Boy-Who-Lived in the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_After roosting for a few days at the reserve, the bird took flight and toured Europe before finally reaching Great Britain. We will give you information as we get it!!_

The old wizard sighed. The Daily Prophet still didn't know that Harry Potter was missing, and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep it that way. If the world knew that Harry Potter was missing, who knew what chaos that would ensue? Dumbledore could only speculate and the outcomes of those thoughts were never pleasant. He shuffled his papers, hiding the parchment with Hermione's writing and the Daily Prophet when the Gargoyle informed him of a rather troublesome first year that had finally gotten caught in the act. The worry seemed to melt off his face as a gentle smile replaced it at the tentative knocking.

"Come in," Dumbledore called. The same, inviting smile greeted the nervous looking youth.

"Hello Geoffrey."

The young Ravenclaw just smiled uncertainly. The boy got into more trouble than the Griffindors managed to, but Dumbledore suspected that he took the fall for some of his friends. Still smiling, the old wizard bid the boy to sit. "Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked innocently.

* * *

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes when the sunshine was adamant that he wake up. Whose bright idea was it to have east facing windows and beds? Groggily opening his eyes, and groping for his glasses, The-Boy-Who-Lived sat up to greet a pair of dark eyes and a pair of dark blue ones. Blinking owlishly, Harry inspected his morning visitors. The dark eyes belonged to a young girl with short, dark hair. Harry was unsure of the colour in the present lighting, but he suspected they were brown. The boy, who owned the pair of blue eyes, had light brown hair that looked gold in the sunshine. With all the directions the boy's fluffy hair was going, and after seeing Cloud's spiky hair, Harry felt much better about his stubborn locks. Perhaps wherever he was wasn't too bad after all. 

"Good morning," Harry greeted, wondering what spurned their visit.

"I told you, Marlene!" The boy suddenly blurted, accusing the girl, Marlene, of something or other.

"You haven't even asked, Denzel!" Marlene accused back with all the righteous indignation of youth.

"Ah, so you're Denzel!" Harry interrupted. The boy, Denzel, looked at him a bit confused. "You closed the window for me the other day when I was trying to sleep."

He waved off the thanks. "No problem," Denzel replied, "besides, Tifa told me to."

"Tifa?" Harry inquired. Who was Tifa?

"Yeah!!" Marlene chimed in. "She's downstairs cleaning the bar because Papa's coming to visit tomorrow!"

"That's awesome!" Denel exclaimed. "Barret's coming!"

Harry was about to inquire as to who Barret was, not that the two kids had answered his inquiry about Tifa, a somewhat familiar voice said, "so here's where you disappeared to!" Three heads, two with sheepish expressions, one curious, to greet the female.

"Tifa, honest we weren't bothering him!" Denzel quickly said. Marlene shook her head in agreement.

"Why don't you two go downstairs and eat some breakfast?" It was obvious that the suggestion was an order to Harry, but the two youths were oblivious. They happily chirped an affirmation and scampered off downstairs leaving Harry alone.

Now, Harry had never met anyone like Tifa before. First of all, he had never seen any girl with such big…Harry coughed discreetly. At least, unlike some girls he'd seen like that in London and elsewhere, Tifa actually wore clothes. She stood straight, no slouch and carried herself as if she were ready to fight or defend if she had to. Her dark hair reached halfway down her back and her brown eyes were concerned.

"Do you think you're up to walking? You've been sick lately and haven't been able to eat much, and you look like you could use a good meal!" She smiled at him. Her smile was welcoming.

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm. "If I may have a change of clothes and a shower, I would love some food."

* * *

Harry was towel drying his hair as he stepped out of the shower. Sure enough, the clothes that Tifa said she'd put on the sink were there. He blushed as he remembered the whole ordeal of getting to the bathroom. 

_After agreeing that a shower would do him a world of good, Tifa beckoned him to follow her; she'd show him to the bathroom. Harry, still in his filthy robes, swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood, managed to take three steps before wobbling and falling over. Bracing to hit the ground, his face met something soft. Upon opening his eyes, he registered an expanse of black. Hands pushed him back a bit before righting his glasses. His suddenly clarity of vision brought about a rather embarrassing situation…_

_...Harry's face had _conveniently_ decided to land on Tifa's expansive chest. _

"_Looks like you're going to need some help," she exclaimed, easily hoisting his body into an upright position with her strong grip. "It's okay. This one time when Cloud got hurt…"_

_And she proceeded to tell him quite an embarrassing story about Cloud en rout to the bathroom._

Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to look at Cloud without pity tonight. Either way, The-Boy-Who-Lived put the clothes on and headed downstairs. The clothes didn't fit right, hardly any of his clothes fit right, but his stomach was growling and it wasn't as if he had a large closet to choose from. Upon entering the room, the children caught sight of him almost immediately. Denzel burst into a fit of laughter. Marlene giggled. Tifa smiled.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized, "but those were the smallest clothes I could find in Cloud's closet, and I didn't thought Denzel's clothes would be too small."

"It's okay," Harry replied, sitting himself down at the table. "I'm used to wearing oversized clothes." And indeed he was. With all of Dudley's hand-me-downs, Harry often wore clothes that were at least four sizes too big. Shaking his head, he was determined not to think of his life at the Dursley's. He didn't need all the baggage that came with that time right now. He stabbed some scrambled eggs a little more viciously than necessary and proceeded to eat his breakfast.

"Hey, Tifa," Denzel spoke up between mouthfuls, "is Cloud out on a delivery?"

She nodded. "He should be back soon," she said. "He called me an hour or so ago…"

Harry, half heartedly listening to the conversation between Denzel and Tifa, studied his surroundings. Indeed, just like Marlene had said, Harry found himself eating in what looked like a pub. It was meticulously clean, Harry noted. All the pubs he'd ever been to in London, even Madam Rosemerta's establishment in Hogsmeade (it was cleaner than all the other's places he'd been to) didn't hold a candle to Tifa's bar. Harry was impressed with the obvious effort Tifa put into the bar's cleanliness.

Breakfast done, Harry remembered something about Denzel wanting to ask him something. Turning his attention on the boy, Harry asked, "So what were you going to ask me this morning?"

"Huh?" Denzel responded as his brain processed what his ears had heard. Sudden comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh! Right!" The youth fished around in his pockets before procuring a very familiar wooden object. "Is this yours? Marlene and I found it and we'd never seen it before."

Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches; his wand.

Harry reached across the table and took the seemingly harmless object out of Denzel's possession. "Yes it is," Harry responded, a little awestruck that his wand was whole, undamaged, and had followed him. Running his hands over the light hued wood, Harry thought he heard Fawke's melancholy song.

"What is that?" Denzel asked through a mouth full of food. He missed the sharp look Tifa gave him.

"It's my wand," Harry replied automatically. Harry gave it a sharp wave and a jet of gold and red sparks shot out the end. Seeing the kid's awed expressions, Harry knew he had to do something else. With a flick and swish of his hand, Harry said _wingardium leviosa_ before leveling his wand at his dishes and gently tugged them into the air. Marlene was gaping. Denzel was smiling like an idiot, and Tifa was washing dishes so she missed Harry's act of magic.

Setting the dishes and flatware back on the table, Denzel burst out, "What else can you do?"

Muttering another spell, Harry pointed his wand at his cup, turning the tall glass into a bird. Marlene giggled as it cooed and took flight. Harry muttered another spell and held out his hand. The glass-turned-pigeon landed on his hand as a surprised shout made the three youths turn to face Tifa. Harry grabbed the bird, pointed his wand at it, and transfigured it back into a glass. "What?" he asked innocently. It was only magic...

It was at this time that Cloud, dirty and haggard from a long trip, entered the bar. Noticing the heavy atmosphere, he beckoned to Harry to follow him upstairs. Excusing himself, and promising to play with Marlene and Denzel later, Harry followed the stoic blond up the stairs.

"Let me check to see how your wounds are doing," Cloud said when Harry sat down on his bed. Cloud deftly unwrapped his hand and took what appeared to be a large green marble out of somewhere and held it over his broken hand.

"What's that?" Harry asked, attention focused on it and not what Cloud was doing.

"It's a Cure materia," Cloud said. It began to glow softly before the glow morphed and enveloped his hand. Before his eyes, Harry watched as the swelling and discolouration disappeared and the cut closed, leaving a faint, silver scar. He had felt the bones realign and knit themselves back together. Bloody hell, if Madam Pomfrey got one of these, her life would be _so_ much easier!

Cloud sat back as Harry examined his work. He twisted and bent his wrist, flexing his hand. "Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "It's as if Voldemort had never broken my hand!" Cloud smiled at Harry's joy. It was strange that the boy had never heard of materia or even seen one used. The savior of the Planet suddenly frowned. Who was Voldemort? More importantly, why had he broken Harry's hand?

A sudden thought struck Harry. "Could that materia fix my eyes?"

Harry watched as Cloud thought over his question. "I'm not sure," Cloud finally said. "Yuffie would know if it could or what one might be able to."

"Who's Yuffie?" Harry asked. Cloud gave him a look. Harry just sat waiting patiently for an answer, the wind from the open windows playing with his messy hair.

"Yuffie Kisaragi is princess to the nation of Wutai. Her father, Lord Godo, is the current ruler," Cloud explained. "She's a good thief and a ninja. Yuffie has made it one of her priorities to know about all the different materias and amass them into her collection. She's a friend of mine."

Harry nodded. This material sounded most interesting. It reminded him of magic. "So, it's like magic?"

Cloud nodded. "It is magic."

Harry was about to ask a question when the loud thumping of feet and the slamming open of the door interrupted him.

"Cloud!" Denzel cried as he rushed into the room. "Tifa wouldn't let us come up until we finished our breakfast!"

Cloud held out an arm so he wouldn't be all encompassed by Denzel's hug and unable to move. The boy looked up, his face full of enthusiasm. "Did you see it? Harry did magic this morning!"

Harry was suddenly being examined by deep blue eyes. Being used to being scrutinized, Harry obstinately met Cloud's gaze. He wasn't a Griffindor for nothing! And if Cloud tried anything, there was always legilimency and occlumency. Harry was about to say some scathing remark that probably would have landed him in trouble if a phone didn't ring. Denzel and Marlene's eyes turned to Cloud as the blond fished in his pockets and pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open, Cloud held the device to his ear.

Silence.

"That's odd," Cloud finally said.

Silence.

"Mhmm," he replied.

Silence.

"Make your way to the bar, I have something that will probably interest you," Cloud said, looking pointedly at Harry. He said something else unintelligible before hanging up. Somewhere on the Eastern Continent, a frustrated girl screamed.

"Who was that, Cloud?" Denzel asked worriedly. He didn't want Cloud to leave so soon after he'd just returned.

"Yuffie," Cloud said. "She'll be here eventually. Go tell Tifa." The children left.

Harry was, once again, under Cloud's scrutiny. "Is what Denzel said true?"

"Yes." And with that, Harry lifted his wand and transfigured his lamp into a snake. Cloud watched as the serpent slithered over to Harry's outstretched hand.

"Do you know fire and other spells that could be used in a fight?"

"I know battle magic," Harry replied.

"Anything else?" Cloud inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything else?" Harry echoed slightly confused. What else was he supposed to know?

"Sword, gun, spear; a weapon of some kind," Cloud clarified. Oh, that.

"Uh, I used a sword once to kill a basilisk," Harry said, "but it was kind of an accident and I had the help of Fawkes."

"Fawkes?" Cloud asked.

"A phoenix," Harry explained. Harry wasn't sure why Cloud looked surprised by the admission.

"I see." Suddenly, Cloud's expression didn't seem so friendly anymore. "We'll have to introduce you to a weapon of some kind." _I haven't heard from Vincent in a while, and Shiva only knows where that man could be,_ Cloud thought,_ I'm barely adequate with guns. Can't do spears or staffs…well, probably could, but it'd be shitty and Cid definitely won't teach the kid. So that leaves…_

"Let's go look at swords, since you mentioned you 'kind of' used one…once," Cloud decided.

Harry smiled. Ron was going to be so jealous.

----------------------  
_posted 24July2007_


	3. A Sword and Two Phoenixes

**A/N:** Here's chapter three!!! The plot thickens; like adding flour or cornstarch to a broth to get gravy, it yields a thicker soup...er...story! I do hope you like the length of this as well. I just started writing and stopped when the tide passed. Sorry if it ends rather...eh-ly. I trust you are all smart enough to distinguish between thoughts, dreams and real life/spoken words, so I'm not giving you a legend.

**REMEMBER!!!**

This is not HBP compatible. Therefor, it is not DH compatible either...and I still don't have a 'D' key...

and my '' joined the list of missing keys (not that that's too tragic..tis' not really all that important).

**Onto the story!  
**

* * *

"No Harry, that sword's too big for you," Cloud's voice murmured without even turning around. 

Damn.

"You use a sword that's bigger than this one," Harry pointed out. It was such a cool sword! All big, wide and ridiculously sharp! He could see his reflection in its well oiled surface.

"I'm enhanced," Cloud finally said. "You're not."

Enhanced? Harry gave Cloud a confused look. The taller blonde's eyes clearly said not to ask questions. Harry sighed. At least here, wherever here was, people explained things to him. He didn't have to sneak around and break into places after hours to get information. Harry responded by giving Cloud a look that promised questions later. Cloud ruffled his messy hair. Harry scowled. He had enough problems with it as it was; he didn't need Cloud's help in keeping his hair messy: it did that by itself au natural.

"Find a sword that looks and feels similar to the one you used before," Cloud instructed. "It will be easier to train you on a sword that you feel familiar with."

Harry nodded. He glanced around the shop, thinking deeply. How had the sword of Godric Gryffindor felt when he had used it? It hadn't been too heavy, but it had been solid. It was intelligent; he didn't know how that worked, it _was_ a magic sword, but that's the impression he got. He walked around the store, examining certain blades, hefting a few others, all the while oblivious to the calculating look Cloud was bestowing upon him.

Cloud watched as Harry walked around the store looking at different swords. He was content that the boy was taking this seriously, but there was something that he was doing that Cloud couldn't understand. The atmosphere felt…charged. It felt like the atmosphere before he released a bolt spell…or Reno had his EMR charged. Was Harry using his magic to find a compatible sword?

Cloud frowned at that. It was clear that Harry wasn't a normal human. He had abilities and knowledge that he had only heard hints and whispers about. The spells that Harry said he could do would surely test even the skills of…a certain someone. Cloud didn't know what to make of the boy. Was he a deity of some kind? Even those who specialized in materia and magic had a drain on them. Harry didn't seem bound by that law. When Cloud had asked about his ability when healing his hand, the youth promptly turned a lamp into a snake. He vaguely remembered Tifa complaining about a missing lamp. Did that mean that Harry still had that snake? Did that mean that his magic was self sustaining?

A boyish grin, an uncharacteristic expression for him, spread across the delivery boy's face at the thought of Tifa "accidentally" finding the snake. He didn't want to be Harry in that situation; The-Boy-Who-Lived might end up the boy who didn't.

He would have to take Harry out hunting when his sword skills became decent; Cloud wanted to see more of this magic that the boy had. Cloud wanted to be sure that the Planet would be safe, that Harry wasn't a threat.

He was aware of the change immediately; the atmosphere had settled. Cloud looked about the shop and eventually found Harry in a back corner, rather far into the store. Making his way towards that dark haired boy, Cloud could see Harry holding what looked like an ancient sword. Its hilt was nondescript and rather plain; brown leather wrapped around a wood of some kind, he wasn't too sure of the exact type. The guard was an intricate design of knots. It was captivating and slightly dizzying to look at. The design seemed to stem from the hilt and was carved a short distance onto the blue steel that was the blade itself. Overall, the sword was beautiful.

"I like this one," Harry told him.

Cloud reached for the sword in Harry's hands and the youth let him take it. Cloud was immediately turned off by the blade. In his life, he had come across many blades, but this one just didn't feel right to him.

"I don't like it," Cloud said.

"I do," Harry repeated. "It reminds me of my wand."

_His wand_, Cloud thought. _So it's a magical sword_.

They, Cloud really, grabbed a sword kit for Harry to be able to take care of his sword before heading up front to pay for their items.

"Ah, nice sword, nice sword. Nice sword that one is," the owner crooned as he wrung up their items. He grabbed a sheath from below the counter and sheathed the blade before returning it to them. The sheath looked equally as antiquated as the sword did.

Cloud scowled as he paid the shop owner an exorbitant amount for their purchase. If the sword wasn't made through the sacrifice of small children, it better be damn well worth the gill he paid. Ushering a now happy Harry Potter out of the shop, the two heroes made their way back to Seventh Heaven.

* * *

Harry was up on the roof of Tifa's bar practicing the katas Cloud had shown him while Denzel and Marlene played in the corner in the shade. It had been hours since his trip to the store and he was beginning to feel the fatigue his body insisted was there. Deciding to call it a day, Harry walked over to see what the kids were doing. 

"Hey Harry," Denzel greeted. Marlene happily chirped her own greeting.

"Hello," Harry replied. He watched as they discarded and drew cards. "What are you playing?"

"Karma," was the prompt reply from both kids.

"Karma?" Harry was confused.

"You shuffle the cards, and deal three face down to each of the players, then a pile of three, still face down, that you will have in your hand. You pick those up when everyone has theirs. Twos, threes, nines and tens are special. Tens bomb the pile, nines reverse the order, three skips your turn, and two begins the pile all over again," Denzel explained.

"He knows all sorts of games," Marlene happily added.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked. The two children nodded and picked up their game. Dealing again, including Harry this time, the three youths played cards for hours until the sun began to set.

"Here you three are!" Three sets of eyes turned to the door to the roof to see the busty owner. "I was looking all over for you. I'm going to open the bar so don't come up front downstairs, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Tifa," Denzel replied. Marlene had other ideas.

"What about dinner?" she asked.

"You haven't had dinner yet?" Tifa's face showed a worried frown. "Cloud's sleeping, so he can't do it…"

"I can cook," Harry piped up after a minute. "I've been cooking most of my life."

Relief flooded Tifa's face. "That's good to hear. Make a lot of whatever you decide to have for dinner. I don't know when Cloud ate last." And with that, Tifa returned to the darkness of the stairwell and the bar. Harry turned back to the kids.

"So, what do you want me to make you?" Harry asked. Sure, he could cook, and he'd used cookbooks quite proficiently, but if they asked him to make something original and not what he was used to…

"Let's go see what Tifa has in the kitchen," Marlene said.

"I want lasagna!" Denzel exclaimed. "It's been years since I had lasagna!"

Harry could make that. He'd made it for the Dursley's on many occasions over his eleven year stint there before Hogwarts entered his life...still made it occasionally in the summer vacations as well.

"But I want peppers!" Marlene whined.

"Let's see what Tifa has," Harry said, nipping the argument in the bud, "and if she has enough ingredients, I'll make both dishes. How does that sound?"

The children cheered.

When they got to the kitchen by means of a back stairwell, Harry familiarized himself with it. Perusing through the pantry and refrigerator, Harry found that she did indeed have ingredients for both dishes.

"Do you want regular peppers or the spicy ones?" Harry asked the young girl.

"Both!" she happily crowed.

Getting out the extra ingredients, Harry first set the noodles to boil for lasagna before throwing himself to the task of gutting the peppers. It took an hour or so before dinner was good and ready, but the children didn't mind. Happily taking their respective dishes, Marlene took some of both, hacked her pepper and piece of lasagna into pieces before mixing the two, and began eating.

* * *

Cloud wearily opened his eyes. He was aware of a tantalizing odor wafting into his room on the air currents of the bar. Despite the fact he hadn't truly slept in days, other than the nap he had today, Cloud hauled his tired body out of bed and let his tired feet follow his nose down the back stairs to the kitchen. There, sitting at the table were the kids and Harry. Blinking blearily, Cloud walked into the kitchen. 

"Hello Cloud!" Denzel greeted him around a mouthful of food. If Tifa ever caught him talking with his mouthful…

"Tifa out front?" Cloud asked instead. Three heads bobbed. His nose took in the stronger scent of food. "What's the food?"

"Lasagna and peppers," Harry supplied. Cloud nodded. He'd had the dishes during his travels. An exotic, warm climate dish, peppers were typical Gongaga food. The natives there loved to stuff their spicy peppers with all manner of ingredients. Cloud supposed it came from being tired of just eating the vegetables and wanting something different and new to eat. He couldn't remember where lasagna was from, but it was somewhere warm as well. He hadn't heard of it in tiny Nibelheim, but he tried not to remember too much from back then. That time never did bring any good to him. Instead, Cloud grabbed a plate and sat himself down at the smallish kitchen table and helped himself to the two dishes, steering away from the spicy peppers. Marlene giggled at him.

"You know, you can always eat the spicy ones, I won't mind," she told him.

Cloud scowled. Growing up in an isolated mountain village, his body wasn't used to the extreme spices that so many, including Marlene, loved. "If I don't eat them, there's more for you." Marlene just accepted his answer by taking a spicy pepper. Its contents helped to dull its bite, but Cloud just couldn't get used to the fire that ignited in his mouth from eating them. What's worse, he could feel it burning down his throat and into his stomach. Zach had laughed at him so hard he fell of his chair the first time he had Gongagan chili. He had later been informed that he had had the _mild_ flavoured stuff. He hated to see what the hot stuff, let alone the spicy kind, would be.

Mutilating his pepper and its contents, Cloud helped himself to a huge piece of lasagna before shredding that as well. Mixing those together, He spooned a portion of his concoction onto a slice of bread before taking a bite. He caught Harry staring at him. Cloud, too tired to properly care, just gave the boy a pointed stare, before taking another bite of his lasagna-pepper sandwich.

"That has to be the strangest way I've seen someone eat," Harry muttered as he returned to his meal. Betweem the four of them, the large pan of lasagna and the two dozen peppers were devoured.

When dinner was over, Denzel asked Cloud if he would like to play Karma. The blond SOLDIER, having played the game before with the boy, agreed and the four of them played several games before Cloud's body informed him of his earlier fatigue and how a few hours of sleep won't recover him from days without it. Looking at the clock, Cloud realized that Denzel and Marlene needed to go to bed.

"Don't deal again, Denzel," Cloud informed him. "It's bed time."

Ushering the youths upstairs, Cloud was aware that Harry was following. Remembering how he had made him work, Cloud bet he was tired, not bone weary tired like he was, but wiped nonetheless. He stifled a yawn. Despite his body being enhanced and being able to do amazing feats, such as staying awake for days at a time, his body still had its limits. At the moment he was dangerously close to passing out. Tucking the two into their beds, he made his way to a spare bedroom.

"You can use this room," Cloud informed Harry. He watched as the boy climbed in and fell asleep almost instantly. Cloud, nearly asleep on his feet, collapsed on the bed shortly after Harry did; snuggling up to the boys back. Sleep enveloped Cloud's senses before he was properly situated and comfortable on the bed.

* * *

Harry was aware that he was warm…possibly too warm. Then he became aware of the strong arms that encircled him. Opening his eyes, he couldn't really see anything, and when he tried to move, the arms tightened. Sighing, since he could only see darkness, Harry decided it wasn't important and fell back asleep. 

It was a few hours later that Harry woke up to be able to reach out and put his glasses on only to see the figure of Cloud Strife over his shoulder when he went to roll over. Freezing, Harry didn't know what to do, never having been in the current situation. Carefully, it took a while, but Harry managed to extricate himself from Cloud's grasp before escaping his room.

_What was that all about?_ Harry thought to himself as he made himself breakfast. Chowing down his food, the young wizard made his way to the roof to practice with his sword. After doing that for an hour or two, Harry decided that he should probably practice his magic. Cleaning his sword and sheathing it, Harry pulled out his wand and began going through the list of spells he knew, starting with the most elementary. He finished his level one spells shortly after he heard Marlene chirping good morning to Tifa, and his level two spells before Tifa called everyone down to lunch.

Lunch was a silent affair. Tifa made sandwiches and soup, which Denzel relished. Cloud was conspicuously absent. Denzel asked Tifa where Cloud was and she replied that he was still asleep.

"Don't worry, Denzel," Tifa assured the boy as she ruffled his hair, "I'll make him something when he wakes up."

Harry slipped out of the kitchen when they were cleaning up and returned to the roof. He ran through his level three spells. It was mid afternoon when Harry got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Turning to look at the door, he saw Cloud watching him.

"What?" Harry asked as he sent an exploding curse at a cinder block on the edge of the roof. A shower of pebbles showered the sidewalk below.

Cloud didn't reply. He just looked at Harry a few moments more before returning to the bar. It was shortly after Cloud disappeared that Harry heard the roar of a motorcycle rev and disappear into the distance. Harry didn't make anything of it. In the evening, he trudged back downstairs for dinner to find that the bar was open, with hardly anyone other than the patrons present with their booze of choice. What stood out to Harry was the large man sitting at the bar with a gun that looked grafted to his arm. But that couldn't be right. When he was closer, his earlier assumption was correct for the gun was, indeed, grafted to his person.

"Harry!" he heard Marlene exclaim. He watched as the young girl extricated herself from the large man and ran forward to grasp his hand. "Come on! Come on!" She tugged on his hand and he followed her to the large man.

"Daddy, this is Harry," Marlene introduced them.

"So this is Harry Potter," the big man rumbled. "You can call me Barret."

"Hello, Barret," Harry greeted the large man. Soon after, Barret and Tifa sent the kids to bed and Barret and Tifa began talking…and Barret to drinking.

"Cloud here?" Barret eventually asked between drinks. Tifa had given up on serving him, so she had just placed the bottle in front of him on the bar for him to finish.

"Nope," Tifa replied as she mixed a drink and slid it down the bar. Some person down the way grabbed it.

"Will 'e be gone for long?" Berret asked after another glass.

"No, he should be back late tonight," Tifa replied as she slid a beer down the bar next.

It was shortly after that, and well into the night, that Harry noticed, swilling his glass of 40 rods, which was severely watered down, that Berret had to be quite drunk with the amount of empty bottles around him. Harry was suddenly aware that the large man was staring at him.

"You have the prettiest eyes," Berret eventually said. "Such a lovely shade of green."

"Um…thank you?" Harry replied, unsure if he should be humoring the drunk.

"Almost mako green, but not quite," Berret continued. Harry didn't know what mako was, let alone mako green. Perhaps mako was green? That, he was sure, was safe to assume. He was quiet for a few moments before speaking up again. "Let me tell you a secret."

Harry was positive now that he was drunk. "Okay."

"Have you ever noticed that Cloud doesn't eat chocolate?" Berret began. Harry, humouring the drunk, shook his head. "Cloud doesn't each chocolate. Our group thought it was because he didn't like it until Yuffie thought it would be funny to slip him some, thinkin' he'd, ya know, flip out or something at the taste of it. You know about the properties chocolate has, right?"

"Only that it combats the affects of dementors," Harry replied. Berret looked puzzled over 'dementors' but didn't miss a beat of his story.

"Chocolate has a natural aphrodisiac to it," Berret continued. "That's why it makes you feel happy or elated after eating it."

"Oh," was all Harry could think of to say.

"We discovered Cloud doesn't eat it because it reacts…strongly with his…enhancements," Berret continued conspiratorially. "You should have seen what he tried to do to Yuffie. It took me, Vincent and Cid with some help from Nanaki, mainly Vincent, to hold him back long enough to cast a Sleepel on him!" With that he broke out into deep, raucous laughter.

"I think you've had enough," Tifa said as she sidled down to where they were. "I think perhaps it's time for you to go to bed as well, Harry. You've had a long day."

"Yeah, I think I'll turn in," Harry agreed. Before he could leave though, Berret, apparently a very affectionate drunk, grabbed Harry and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and over his scar. He managed to escape and retreated to the stairwell that led to the upstairs. Settling down, Harry noticed that his bed held a scent other than his own.

Harry drifted off to sleep with the scent of Cloud in his nose.

* * *

_He was moving down a dark hallway, paintings sleeping on either side of him. He could feel the power of his body as it moved. The need to attack, to bite, was overpowering as he passed a shadowed cross-section in the corridor, seeing a blurry figure in the other branch. He checked the impulse, though; he had a job that needed to be done._

"Harry?"

_He couldn't overlook the threat to his life, however, when the out of focus wizard turned, saw him, then raised his wand. _

'Too slow!'_ He thought as he raised himself up and attacked the student with surprising force once, twice, three times. The first time the child stumbled back, nearly falling, but still holding their wand. The second time found the child on the ground, groping for their wand. The third time… _

_He left the child whimpering on the ground, in an ever growing pool of their own blood. The task needed to be done._

"HARRY?"

_He heard the wail just as he made it to the object. The ghosts had found the child and raised the alarm. He hissed in displeasure before contacting his master…_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, pain nearly splitting his head in half, he promptly rolled over and vomited on the floor. He thought he had gotten passed these…nightmares. Harry groaned as another wave of pain washed through his head from his scar. His hands twitched with the need to cover his scar but the pain was so much so that he couldn't, wouldn't, move for fear of making it worse. 

"Marlene, go get Cloud," a serious voice Harry barely recognized as Denzel ordered. A small pattering of feet was heard as Harry continued to shiver in his bed.

A cool hand settled on his aching forehead causing Harry to shudder involuntarily. The touch seemed to dim the pain that was emanating from his scar. Able to open his tearing green eyes, Harry saw the blurry outline of Cloud in the dim light of his room.

"You all right?" Cloud's concerned voice asked.

Harry was still immensely shaken. He didn't know who the snake had attacked. It was in the school, and the ghosts had found them quickly, so they were going to make it, right? But what was Nagini doing at Hogwarts in the first place? Were his friends okay? What did Voldemort want that was at school? Was Dumbledore looking for him? Why had the vision, that was so clear and concise, so blurry and out of focus this time around? Was it because of where he was? Or, perhaps a better question was, where he wasn't?

"Harry?" Cloud asked again. His swirling, disjointed thoughts were brought back to his current reality.

"I don't know," was all Harry replied with a pained sigh, body still shivering and shaking.

* * *

Dumbledore left the hospital wing after Madam Pompfrey stabilized the child before they were shipped off to St. Mungo's. It seemed a tragedy was barely avoided. It was a good thing Nick decided to pay a visit to Firenze. He had spotted the poor third year and raised quite the ruckus. It had probably saved their life. 

Yet, Albus Dumbledore had a feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better if Harry Potter wasn't found. He touched a piece of parchment in his pocket that had neat lines of feminine handwriting. He needed to figure this out before it was too late. In his ponderings, he found himself in front of the stone gargoyle that led up to his office before he knew it.

"Salt water taffy," Dumbledore said as the gargoyle sprung to life, allowing him up the moving staircase to his office. He'd have to change the password again, but he couldn't decide between blood lollies, chocolate frogs or candy buttons; his favourite muggle candy. Emerging into his office, the Headmaster was surprised to see Fawkes perched on his desk, dwarfed by his companion; an extremely large phoenix that was roosting on Fawkes' usual perch.

"Good evening to you both," Dumbledore said with a slight bow. He turned to Fawkes. "I'm glad to see you back, old friend."

The phoenix let out a musical chortle in reply. Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sure it was eventful. Would you care to share?" Fawkes sang something before turning to look at their newcomer. Dumbledore, in turn, looked at the new phoenix as well.

The newcomer chortled then, a long, sad melody, telling the tale of how he came to be; of a world full of people similar to them, of the struggle to exist, and of how the Planet survived, despite the odds against it. But what caught Dumbledore's attention was the mention of a blond haired saviour. He didn't know why, but this seemed important. Before any of them knew it, the sun had risen and it was time for Dumbledore to eat breakfast in the Great Hall.

"As interesting as your story is, I'm afraid I must attend my morning meal," Dumbledore informed the large phoenix. "You, as well as you, Fawkes, are welcome to join me if you wish."

That was how the Headmaster found himself eating breakfast, with two phoenixes perched on the back and arm of his chair; one impossibly large, one identifiable as Fawkes. It was clear to the students that the one on the back of his chair was the bird that the Daily Prophet had covered, and the students could very well tell that it was, indeed, a phoenix; not a Roc or a Ho-Oh or what have you.

It also didn't miss the attention of the students that a seat at the Gryffindor table was conspicuously vacant.

Where was Harry Potter?

* * *

_posted 16August2007_


	4. Enter the Ninja

**A/N:** definitely my favourite chapter so far. You'll see why when you get to what Tifa has the kids doing.

I thought I'd post this up before finals came so ya'll don't have to wait forever for me to spit something out. My quarter is over the end of next week and then I have two weeks off. You can expect an update in there somewhere. Oh! and if I got the nearsighted/farsighted thing mixed up, sorry. I can't keep them straight. If I have gotten it wrong, tell me in a review and I'll change it.

To You Who Beta My Fic,

for the above reasons, I posted this before sending it to you. I'll still send it to you and repost it during break. :heart:

* * *

It had been a week or so, but Harry didn't seem adversely affected by his nightmare that Cloud could see. Then again, Cloud hadn't been home a lot to verify his observations. The saviour of the Planet had had a mass influx of delivery requests. Having no good reason _not_ to take them up, the blond SOLDIER had no choice but to take them. He kept them relatively close by, and delivered them speedily, but one such request was to Icicle Lodge, on the Northern Continent, and the customer didn't trust anyone else with the job. The whole situation seemed off, but he was being paid an exorbitant amount of money to deliver the smallish package no questions asked. Grabbing the package and tucking it safely under his arm, the blond left for the long, cold trip to the Northern Continent. Unbeknownst to Cloud, a visitor that would have liked to exchange choice words with him was about to pay him a visit. The only problem was, he was three days into his deliver, far away from Edge where his caller had just shown up. Life at the bar was going to get very interesting very fast, for Yuffie Kisaragi hated to be bored. 

It was just one of those days. Harry could feel it. As soon as his eyes opened, a feeling of impending doom just seemed to settle on him. It wasn't the kind that he felt when he was about to face Voldemort; that was a completely different kind of doom complete with excruciating pain. This…this was different. He couldn't really describe it. It almost felt like he was going to be attacked by Slytherins, but without the malicious intent…if that made any sense. But he wasn't at Hogwarts, and the Great House definitely didn't exist on this world. Cautiously, the dark haired youth put his glasses on and got dressed, batting at his hair in an attempt to tame it before giving up and heading downstairs.

It was quite sudden, and for all the battle skills and awareness that Cloud was instilling in him, Harry was still able to startle easily and leave himself open to attack. So when a loud feminine cry of "CLOUD!" and a body giving him a fierce hug nearly knocked him flat on his back, Harry didn't really respond. The fact that he had just woken up probably played a factor in the entire situation. If he had been slightly more lucid, he would have fired off any number of spells; many of which were particularly nasty and cruel, vindictively evil even.

"Um…" Harry slowly began, still unsure of whom this black haired woman was. "I'm not Cloud."

"—was wondering why your hair was black," Harry heard her prattling. "Here I thought Reno dyed it in your sleep. Nope! Definitely not Cloud! A bit too chatty! So, since you're not Cloud, who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi!" the girl happily replied. "Now, where's Cloud?"

Despite the fact that Yuffie seemed extraordinarily chipper and happy as a golden retriever to be where she was, there was something in the underlying tone of 'now, where's Cloud?' to make Harry wonder if she was going to hurt him or not. Then something rang familiar through his mind. Yuffie: Cloud had mentioned her when he had asked the taller blond about materia when he had healed his wrist. She was the one who knew a lot about materia.

"You're Yuffie?" Harry stated, voice raised near the end so it came out as a question.

"Yeah," the young woman said, tilting her head to one side. "I thought I already said that."

Harry shook his head. "Yes you did, but Cloud mentioned you a while back."

"Speaking of chocobo head," Yuffie said, "where is he?"

Harry, knowing that he should tell her the truth, and curious about the pun, said, "on a delivery."

"Will he be back soon?" Yuffie asked.

"I dunno," Harry replied. "He said something about Icicle Lodge."

Harry was suddenly under a barrage of rapidly spoken words in a different language. He would swear that they sounded similar to Japanese, or maybe Chinese, if he had ever heard the languages. The British youth decided that, if he had ever heard either of the languages, they probably sounded something like that. Either way, with the random words he could understand, the whole situation was rather humorous if it hadn't seemed so dire.

"I can't believe…no good…fucking…shitty, no good…He better…he's a…feathers with…" pretty soon the words she was saying were so slashed and broken up with the other language she was speaking that Harry just assumed Yuffie was swearing enough in several languages to make sailors blush. And he was still flat on his back with her sitting on his stomach.

"Excuse me," Harry broke into her tirade, or attempted to. He caught her saying something that sounded suspiciously like 'chocobo shit' before she continued. Several more polite attempts also met the same end

"HEY!" Harry finally yelled.

"WHAT?" Yuffie yelled right back.

"Do you _mind_ letting me up off the floor?" Harry barked. This definitely wasn't going to be a good day.

Yuffie's face went a bit blank. Harry watched her face as she looked at him, then her pinning him to the floor in a most compromising position. Her face blushed prettily as she stood up and offered him a hand.

"Sorry 'bout that!" she chirped cheerfully.

"So," Harry said, dusting himself off, "that tirade of yours was quite impressive."

Yuffie beamed. "The best Wutai has to offer! The northern and southern dialect with some sprinkling of the common speech everyone knows; there's no better way to swear someone out and have them not realize it!"

"The language sounds pretty," Harry said. Indeed, he found the language melodic and easy on the ears. He vaguely wondered if he could make spells out of it.

"I'd teach you," Yuffie began, "but I have no patience. Cloud had to learn some of it back when he was tryin' for SOLDIER, but he pro'ly doesn't remember it."

In other words, Harry was screwed and if he wanted to learn the language, he'd have to do it on his own.

"You're good with materia, right?" Harry suddenly asked into the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Yep!" Yuffie beamed. "I know just about anything about all the kinds of materia out there! Vincent's probably the only besides a materia specialist who would know better or different applications of the spells."

Harry became excited. Perhaps this wouldn't be so farfetched after all.

"So then you'd know of a materia or spell that would be able to heal my eyes?" Harry asked.

Harry watched as Yuffie's face took on a serious look, which Harry thought didn't look very becoming on her. Harry could see how serious she was, but there was a spark of something across her vision that had Harry suspecting she'd be equally as inclined to help him as to play a pratical joke on him. He vaguely, in a weird, detached not really kind of way, found himself missing the Slytherins. At least with them Harry could suspect and guess at what they'd do, which he usually got right, and properly retaliate. He watched Yuffie warily through his glasses, his green eyes marking her every move and expression. She must have come to a decision, for her body relaxed and her eyes turned opaque.

"Sure! I think I might have something," Yuffie exclaimed. "You might need some mako to make it really work, but I don't know where to get any other than an old reactor, or that Lifestream pool in Mideel."

"Lifestream?" Harry questioned. "Barret mentioned something about 'mako green' the other day when he was here."

"What?!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You don't know about mako or the Lifesream?"

"Uh—" Harry began but Yuffie never let him finish.

"You come and sit yourself here while I get us stuff to eat!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I have a story to tell you! I must educate you!"

That was how Harry found himself sitting at a table in Tifa's bar, Tifa-less (he vaguely remembered Tifa saying something about taking Denzel and Marlene to a chocobo farm, hence his curiosity about the pun Yuffie had used earlier to refer to Cloud) and kid-less. The bar wasn't overcast (ha ha, Harry thought at his own terrible pun), so he was at the mercy of this deranged female ninja princess, if he remembered what Cloud told him correctly, until the evening when Tifa returned to open the bar. Yuffie returned shortly after this with his breakfast; leftovers from the fridge and some fruit. Yum.

"So, about the Lifestream…" the princess started. She proceeded to tell him a rather fanciful tale about the religion of the planet he was on, the afterlife, a people called the Cetra, or Ancients, how when someone died they turned into pyreflies and joined the Lifestream; a green stream of life that sustained the Planet, a collective consciousness. Life flowed from the Lifestream and it inevitably returned to it. Yuffie then told about a terrible person named Sephiroth that had tried to destroy the Planet. He'd gone mad from too much exposure to Jenovah cells and mako. Mako was a condensed, refined form of Lifestream. Harry wondered how one would go about refining 'life'. She told him of a mad scientist, one Hojo, which had done terrible experiments on people, using Sephiroth, some Vincent person, and surprisingly Cloud, as examples of his twisted game at God.

"So that's what he meant when he had said that he was enhanced," Harry murmured to himself thinking back to the conversation in the sword shop. A light blush dusted his cheeks, unnoticeable to all but those who knew him well, at the undercurrents of the conversation that he had had with Cloud when they had bought his sword.

Yuffie nodded, a somber expression adorning her face. "But what happened to Cloud right now isn't important!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Just don't feed him chocolate!" She shuddered before asking, "You understand about the Lifestream and mako now, right?"

Harry nodded. He thought he did anyway. "So about this materia?" he finally asked.

Yuffie frowned again, anger overtaking her expression. "That's what I wanted to talk to Cloud about!" She rifled around on her person before pulling out a small red gem. Harry knew it was a materia from its size from when Cloud had used materia on him. That materia had been a vibrant green. This one was dull red. Harry somehow knew that it wasn't supposed to be dull, but vibrant with a touch of gold when the light hit it just right.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"A new summons materia I found in the foothills of the Nibelheim Mountains," Yuffie explained. "I wanted Cloud to tell me what it was."

"How come you can't just, I dunno, summon it or something to figure it out," Harry asked.

"What if the creature attatched to this materia is stronger than I can handle?" Yuffie admonished. "I could die."

"Oh," Harry said, slightly taken aback. "But won't Cloud die then, too?"

Yuffie laughed. "Not much can harm Cloud these days."

Harry was slightly confused by that, but filed it away to mull over later. He'd have to glean information from the kids and Tifa. He looked at the small sphere in Yuffie's hands, all dull red in colour. He had never held a materia before, and was curious to know if they were as cool to the touch as they looked. Finally, not able to withhold his curiosity anymore, Harry asked, "Can I hold it?"

"I don't see why not," Yuffie replied handing the small orb over.

Harry was immediately surprised when the dullness of the orb disappeared as soon as Yuffie's fingers left the materia's surface and was wholly in his possession. He heard Yuffie gasp, but it was background noise to the melodious song that consumed his consciousness. The vestiges of cold and damp that had permeated his body from the storm the night before disappeared as a wash of warmth flooded his body. He took his glasses off and held the material up to the bridge of his nose and let the heat waft through his body. The song never let up, but changed to a happier melody as if it recognized him.

"It's a phoenix summons," Harry said as he felt an intense urge to just close his eyes and drift off to sleep. He was so comfortable.

"Harry, don't you dare fall asleep!" Yuffie practically commanded. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Then he realized that he could actually see her.

"Yuffie, I can see," Harry quietly intoned. Indeed he could. The nearsighted youth could barely see a foot in front of himself without his glasses if he was lucky. Now, not wearing his glasses, he could clearly see Yuffie sitting a good three to four feet away. He looked around the bar. He could see the fine splintering of cracks that Tifa had been complaining about when two patrons had gotten a bit too into their drinks and an argument before she could break them apart. He could see the fine wood grain of the tables. They were so pretty; the grain flower-like in appearance with intermittent wavy rings of dark and light wood.

"Harry, I don't think holding that's a good idea for you," Yuffie began, cautiously. "Can I have it back?"

Harry really didn't want to give Yuffie back the materia. Reluctantly, Harry brought the materia away from his face and reluctantly extended his arm to Yuffie. The ninja took the small glass orb and it was like Harry had water dumped on him. Like the affects of dementors, Harry felt cold wash over him and his vision slowly fade and blur to the point where he needed his glasses. He shivered at the lack of warmth. He swore he heard ice forming and crackling. Harry found it hard to summon up a fond or happy memory.

"Harry?" Yuffie queried, concerned, "You alright?"

Harry tried to speak several times before he managed to rasp out, "no, no I'm not." He vaguely saw a shape lunge towards him as the colour drained from the world and everything went black.

Yuffie just managed to catch Harry before he face planted onto the floor. She frowned when ice broke off his clothing and melted onto the floor. Then she realized that he was cold; far too cold for a normal chilled person. Yuffie's swearing tirade bloomed again as she managed to haul herself and Harry to a standing position and up the stairs. She swore blackly again on the stairs when she stumbled and nearly dropped him, only barely managing to rescue him by grabbing the back of his shirt. She hoped his throat wasn't too sore from the pressure of his shirt collar. Wrestling him into bed, Yuffie was at a loss of what to do. It was mid to late afternoon, the Wutaian princess couldn't quite tell from the angle of Harry's window.

Pulling out her phone, Yuffie dialed a familiar number. She waited a few rings before there was some laughter and a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Thank Bahamut, Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed in all her dramatics. "I don't know what to do!"

Yuffie could feel Tifa's frown as she spoke. "What's up, Yuffie?"

"It's Harry," Yuffie explained. "I showed him a new material I found that I had wanted to show to Cloud because it looked…I don't know…broken somehow."

"Broken?" Tifa sounded confused.

"Yeah," Yuffie went on to explain, "It didn't have that inner glow materia usually have."

"Mhmm," Tifa sounded. "How does this concern Harry?"

"That's just it!" Yuffie exclaimed, slightly hysterical. "I showed it to him, and the thing lights up! Like it had never been dull to begin with! He looks all awed and stuff and says something about it being a phoenix summons. Then when I ask for it back, as soon as Harry wasn't touching it anymore, he goes all stiff and cold and passes out!"

"Is he dead?" Tifa asked, concerned voice laced with panic.

"No he's not," Yuffie reassured, "but I don't know what to do!"

There was some silence, the background noises would be pleasant to listen to if she wasn't so stressed at the moment. Finally, Tifa spoke again. "I don't know," she said. "I guess just wait for him to wake up and ask what happened. Give him some chocolate or something sweet to cheer him up-" Yuffie frowned at that suggestion. That chocolate was hers, dammit! –" and keep him company. We're just finishing up at the Chocobo Farm. We'll be home soon."

"'Kay," Yuffie replied.

There was silence, as if Tifa was mulling something over. "I know you don't like parting with your materia," Yuffie didn't like where this was going, "but if doesn't wake up in an hour, you should probably give him that materia, just to see if it revives him. Cloud should know about this."

"Vincent, too," Yuffie put in. "He knows about stuff like this."

"Yeah," Tifa said, sounding relieved and happier now that they had plan of action. "I'll call Cloud and you call Vincent."

"Will do!" Yuffie exclaimed and saluted, even though Tifa couldn't see it.

"Bye, Yuffie," the dark haired bar bimbo said.

"Laters!" Yuffie said as she ended the call. Now, to call Vincent…

Hitting button one, the speed dial showed a picture she had taken of the ex-TURK when he had been chastising her. He hadn't known she was taking a picture, hell, he didn't know how to do anything but receive or send calls. Grinning at the familiar number, she waited an inordinate amount of rings before she heard the click of someone answering.

"Stop calling me, Yuffie," came the velvet, dulcet tones that were Vincent Valentine's voice.

"I have a reason this time," Yuffie replied, "a good one, too!"

"Oh?" was the slightly interested reply. Yuffie smiled and giggled slightly.

"Has Cloud told you about Harry Potter?" Yuffie began.

"I might know someone by that name," Vincent replied evenly. Yuffie rolled her eyes. How TURK of him to word it that way. Yuffie smiled.

"How much about materia do you know?" Yuffie questioned.

"Enough," the ex-TURK replied in a blasé manner.

"Then here's something you might be interested in," Yuffie began.

"Oh?" Vincent replied before Yuffie went off on her activities of the afternoon.

* * *

At the same time Yuffie was talking with Vincent, Tifa dialed Cloud. His phone rang, and Tifa didn't expect him to answer, so she wasn't surprised when her call was sent to voicemail. After the short beep, she spoke. 

"Hey Cloud. Something came up concerning Harry," Tifa began. "Give me a call when you get this. Yuffie sounded really upset by it. Also, she mentioned something about a new materia she wanted you to look at. Be safe." She finished then hung up. Just as she was tucking her phone back in her pocket, Denzel and Marlene came riding up on a blue and a green respectively.

"What's up, Tifa?" Denzel asked as he expertly reigned in his chocobo.

Tifa shook her head, not wanting to worry the kids. They liked Harry, and she wouldn't want them worrying for nothing if he turned out to be fine. "Nothing," she replied. "I was just checking in on Cloud."

They both nodded as they led their mounts in circles near the fence, the large birds wanting to run.

"It's getting late," Tifa told them. "Why don't you head back to the barn and we'll go back to the bar?"

"Race you, Marlene!" Denzel cried as he spurred his chocobo into a run.

"Hey!" was Marlene's indignant reply as she gave chase.

Tifa smiled and laughed as she listened to the bird's "Wark! Wark!" calls as they raced back to the barn. Tifa knew she wouldn't make it to the barn before the kids, even if she ran and cut across the pasture. Not feeling too much like running, or walking there for that matter, the fighter spied an unsuspecting gold grazing near the fence. It looked familiar, but then again, she could just be seeing Cloud's hairdo on the bird.

"Hey there," Tifa said as she slowly approached the bird.

"Wark!" the large chocobo crooned as it came right up to her. It nuzzled her pockets. "Wark! Warkwark!

"I'm sorry I don't have greens for you," she told it conversationally. It crooned unhappily. Tifa looked and saw Denzel and Marlene halfway across the pasture. "I know where we could get some for you, though."

"Wark, warkwark?" it warbled, very interested. Tifa jumped on its back and grabbed a fist full of fine feathers at the base of its powerful neck for balance. Maneuvering it uncertainly with her knees, she pointed it towards the barn.

"Let's mosey!" she cried, using Cloud's favourite catch-phrase before spurring the bird into a flat run.

"Warkwarkwarkwark! Wark!" the gold chocobo cried as it tore across the field. She easily caught up to Denzel and Marlene and heard their indignant cries when she passed them. Laughing, Tifa pulled the bird up to the mounting block and pulled some greens out of a bin Bill kept on the other side of the fence to keep the birds still for people mounting them.

"Here you go," Tifa said.

"Wark! Wark!" the bird happily chirped as it took the greens and ran off.

"I don't think I've seen that bird be nice to anyone but Cloud Strife," a voice suddenly spoke up from behind her. Tifa turned to see Bill walking out of the dimness of the barn.

"That bird seemed so nice if a bit standoffish," Tifa said as she watched the gold run up to Denzel and Marlene, circle them, before running off to some obscure corner of the pasture.

"Strife raced that gold's grand dam at the Golden Saucer, oh, a couple years back," Bill began. "After Strife rode that bird, it was a fight to let it get another jockey on it. She only won her races because she wanted the jockey off her back as fast as possible." He laughed. "As soon as she crossed the finish line, she'd buck her jockey off and then just stand there, nice as could be.

"Cloud happened to stop by when this one was hatching, and he was the first one that chocobo saw when it hatched. You should have seen his face when he left it in the pen. The poor bird keened and cried so pathetically."

"I remember that," Tifa said. "He brought the little chick home and we had it around the bar for a few weeks."

"The chocobo thought Cloud was his mother," Bill said, nodding, laughter in his eyes. "When he brought the bird back, old enough to be by itself, it wanted nothing to do with any of us or the other birds. It only tolerated us caretakers because Cloud told it to be nice and listen to us. It fought viciously when anyone tried to ride it, so we've let it be. It's quite a nice bird when you don't ride it, so I'm surprised it let you mount it."

"I bribed it with greens," Tifa told it. "And it might remember me from the bar."

"Ah," Bill said. Tifa failed to mention that she had saved the poor chick from what would have been a very traumatizing experience with an extremely drunk TURK that shall remain unnamed. It probably remembered her from then. It was then that Denzel and Marlene came up to the fence.

"You two done now?" Bill called as first Denzel the Marlene clambered off the backs of the birds.

"Yeah," Denzel said as he unhitched the gate and led his bird, followed by Marlene, through to the barn.

"Tifa says it's time to go home," Marlene supplied helpfully following Denzel into the dimness of the barn.

"Don't worry about untacking them," Bill called after them. "Just put them in the stalls they came from and I'll do it later." He turned back to Tifa after two young voices called an affirmative.

"Speaking of Cloud Strife," Bill said, returning to their previous subject, "he was here a week or so ago, passing through on a delivery. Rode that bird around a bit before continuing on his way-" he jerked his head in a random direction indicating the gold Tifa had ridden -"mentioned something about a new kid."

"Harry," Tifa said. "A reason we're going back. He wasn't feeling well this morning and asked to stay behind."

"It's not like you to leave a kid behind," Bill said, slightly surprised.

"He's older, sixteen or so," Tifa said. "I don't think he knows what chocobos are, or else he still might have come."

Bill looked _very_ surprised at that.

Tifa patted Bill's arm in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry," she said soothingly. "I'll bring him by when he's better. Denzel and Marlene would love to come back."

"Right," Bill replied, still dazed. "You do that." _Who hadn't heard of a chocobo?_ He thought.

"Ready Tifa," Marlene and Denzel chirped.

"We have to be going, Bill," Tifa said conversationally. The poor man still looked out of it. "We'll be seeing you."

"Yeah," Bill distantly replied. "See you."

"What's wrong with Mr. Bill, Tifa?" Marlene asked.

"I think I told him something that really surprised him," Tifa explained. "He'll be okay, so don't worry."

"Okay!" the girl happily chirped.

They were halfway home when Tifa's phone rang. She looked at the screen and was surprised at the number. He'd never called back this fast before. Flipping her phone open, Tifa accepted the call.

"Hello," she said into the receiver.

"I got your message," Cloud's crackly voice said into the receiver. Tifa frowned at the static.

* * *

"Where are you?" Tifa's voice crackled over the phone. Cloud looked out the window of his room at the inn. The wind was howling viciously as the snow came down thick in the gusts. He sighed. He'd probably have to dig his bike out. 

"I'm snowed in at Bone Village," Cloud replied. "Snow storm came suddenly off the mountains. Tried to beat it back to Eastern Continent; didn't make it."

They had both grown up in a small town similar to Bone Village where the weather was a major factor of life. It would be constant for days and weeks before changing suddenly and viciously. That was usually how winter had started; a vicious snowstorm from down the mountain.

"When…you be home?" she asked, the storm static breaking up the call.

He paused. He wanted to be home. He wanted to know about this new material Yuffie found and what was going on with Harry.

"I don't know," Cloud replied. He paused, still unsure whether or not he should ask.

"Cloud?" Tifa inquired. Dammit, she must have sensed his hesitation.

"How's Harry?" Cloud finally asked. He could feel Tifa's frown through his disjointed connection.

"Last…knew," Tifa began, "he…still unconscious… Yuffie hasn't called…few hours."

_So he's still the same_, Cloud thought. _No changes. Don't know if that's good or bad._ He needed to get home is what he needed.

"The storm should blow over by morning," Cloud said into the phone, even if they both knew there was a good chance of Cloud being in Bone Village for a handful of days at least. "I'll leave then."

"Be sa—" Tifa managed to say before Cloud's phone beeped. He looked to the phone's LCD screen seeing the call was lost. The wind howled outside worse than ever. His enhanced hearing picked up the pattering of the heavy snowflakes hitting the window and wall of the building. Cloud sighed. Just his luck the weather would pick up at the most inopportune moment. Then again, he'd never had good luck. Tossing his phone on his pack, Cloud left his room. Perhaps a hot meal would help ease his nerves.

* * *

He was sore, but it was a distant thought, and the sensation didn't affect him wherever he was. A forest of glowing trees; it was fascinating and intimidating all at once. The trees, despite their beauty and magnificence, looked dead; their boney, glowing fingers grasping towards the stars and moon in the sky. But that couldn't be right, because their glow was too bright for something dead. Harry wandered down a dirt path, then another just taking in the beauty of the forest. 

_You are touched by Destiny, Storm Child_, a voice spoke. Startled, Harry turned around, wand out, before he saw that there was no one behind him. Looking around, the only creature he could see was a very large phoenix perched on one of the lower branches of a phosphorescent tree.

"Storm Child?" Harry repeated, confused.

_Is there not lightning in storms?_ Was the bird's melodious reply. _Do you not carry a lightning bolt on your forehead?_

"That's not to signify a storm," Harry replied, mood darkening.

The bird cocked its head. _Not all storms are those of The Planet. War can be considered a storm; something in your youth you seem familiar with. _

Harry was pulled from his thoughts and examined the large bird. Its plumage was a familiar red with gold and yellow highlights. The orange undertones made the bird's form seem like it was burning in the poor light.

"You're the phoenix that was in that material," Harry stated.

_How astute of you,_ the bird replied. _I find myself, however, in a rather strange world, where people use sticks for magic instead of the materia the Lifestream creates._

"You're in my world?" Harry asked incredulously. "What's going on? How are Hermione and Ron? Has Voldemort attacked?"

The phoenix burst into a song that made Harry want to dance, and he realized that the bird was laughing. _Apparently so. I know not of the actions of Voldemort,_ the phoenix began_, I'm staying in the company of one Fawkes who sought me out when I first appeared in your strange world. Who are these two you speak of? Hermione and Ron?_

Harry proceeded to describe his red headed best mate and his bushy haired, intelligent friend. "Can you tell them I'm doing all right?"

_I'll do what I can_, the bird replied. _You, Storm Child, have to prepare. When the pressure drops and the air changes, you must be ready._

"I don't understand," Harry replied. "What do I have to be ready for?"

_Talk to the Red Lightning whose accompanied by a Shadow_, the bird continued singing in riddles. _The information he has will make the Overcast Sky seem clear. But what is up is down and left is right, so beware the Hail from the Previous Storm. They know not the harmony of life. Sing the song of fire and ice; opposites attract and work best together. Prepare to do what needs to be done for Harmony and Melody need to be tuned, Storm Child._

_Keep me near_, he continued singing,_ for even though we are worlds apart, I am closer than you think._

"I don't understand!" Harry repeated.

_Vuurvliegje speaks the truth_, a new voice spoke up. Harry felt a presence at his back, and the scent of flowers overpowered the musky dirt smell of the forest. Somehow knew he shouldn't turn around. _Take his words to heart. You remember them, right?_

"Of course!" Harry replied.

_Good. Wake up_

"Huh?" Harry said. But the forest was gone, as was the scent of flowers. He ached all over, cold seemed to emanate from his bones. He began shivering. He curled tighter into a ball.

"None of that now," he heard a familiar voice say. He remembered it belonging to Yuffie. She helped into a sitting position and cocooned him in blankets. "Here, eat this," she continued as she grudgingly thrust chocolate in his face.

"Th-tha-th," Harry attempted to thank her, but gave up and just shoved the chocolate in his mouth. The cold receded a bit, and Harry was able to function with only minor shivers, but it was still apparent he was cold.

"Y-yuf-f-fie," Harry began. "Can I h-h-have that mat-teria?"

Yuffie looked decidedly unhappy as she fished about her person before finding the dull glass orb. "Don't you dare loose it!" she commanded as she relinquished it to Harry's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," Harry spoke as he felt the warmth envelope him once more. He sighed, content, before collapsing back on his bed in a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Yuffie sighed. This was too much work for her. She thieved and fought; she didn't baby-sit or play nursemaid well. Had to sit still for too long and focus too much either of which she wasn't good at. She supposed she should go downstairs and wait for Tifa and Company. They'd want to know what's been going down. Conveniently forgetting she had a phone, Yuffie skipped downstairs. Checking the time on her way past the office, she noted how far into the evening it truly was. Tifa and the brats would be back soon. 

She supposed she should open the bar and help Tifa out. Harry probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow anyway. This course of action decided, Yuffie opened the bar and began serving drinks waiting for Tifa to return.

* * *

**A/N:** I really love chocobos:3 :D :D :D_  
_

* * *

_posted 5September2007_


	5. A Firefly and a Prophecy

**A/N:** sorry this has taken so long! I crashed my ma's new car and there was a whole thing about that Anyway, I'm okay, the car's not, but we're working on that. Hope this chapter makes up for the almost month I've gone without posting anything. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. There's shouldn't be any random missing letters, as I typed this on a whole keyboard, but if there are random letters in there, it's probably because I need to file my nails since they're...rather long. Now, if I only knew were my file was...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Phoenix Down**

**Chapter V**

"No Ron!" Hermione said yet again. The other Gryffindors had, by now, gotten used to this statement and it had stopped bothering them. "That charm has the opposite effect! You're confusing it with the _congelo _charm with the _egelidus_ charm." Since the disappearance of Harry Potter, everyone was surprised when Ron threw himself into his studies (and quidditch since their seeker disappeared) and he was surprisingly intelligent when he applied himself; an apt match for any in the top of their year. True, he wasn't as precise and quick as Hermione, but under her tutelage, he was soon getting there.

"Oh," Ron replied dumbly as he fixed the mistake. Both knew that he wasn't really paying too much attention to his homework. Both of them, as well as half the school, were thinking about the huge phoenix that had accompanied Dumbledore this morning to breakfast. He had had quidditch practice today, and had the pitch tomorrow as well. The Slytherins would probably show up in their timeslot so Ron, as a precaution, had told them to show up after dinner in the Great Hall if this did happen. They'd have a few scant hours of light then; enough to practice. They had won all their games so far; as if the Snitch sensed the loss of Harry Potter and had showed itself to their Seeker substitute.

Time, as it always does when studying, flew by. Charms, Ancient Runes, DADA, Potions…all seemed to pass in a blur. Before either Ron or Hermione knew it, they were the last two in the Common Room, the fire crackling merrily in the hearth. Ron, letting his attention slip for the nth time that evening, watched the fire dance happily. He frowned.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron asked into the crackling silence.

"What is it Ron? Do you need help on something?" Hermione asked as half her attention was given to Ron as she worked a difficult Arithmacy problem.

"No, I just noticed the fire," he said.

"You interrupted for the _fire_?" Hermione said somewhat angrily. "Ronald, I swear—"

"No, look!" Ron insisted. Hermione did look then, and saw the happily burning fire. The fire was like any other fire she'd ever seen.

"It's just a fire, Ron," Hermione stated as she turned back to her work.

"It's usually smouldering ashes by now," Ron said. At this Hermione froze and turned her attention back to the fire, her forehead furrowed in thought.

"You're right," Hermione said after a time. "It should be ashes and embers by now…"

Hermione set her book aside, a very big feat for the studious witch, and moved to sit in a chair by the fire. Ron carefully followed her; sitting in a chair next to her. They watched the fire dance and sputter happily, entranced by the warm flames. Hermione watched them closely as the flames took shape and form in her mind as they flickered.

"Hermione, the fire's watching me!" Ron hissed at her.

"Eh, what?" Hermione asked coming out of her daze. Indeed, when she refocused on the fire, there was a distinct shape in the fire and eyes looking out at her. Music filled their heads before the flames turned red and gold and a bird flew out of the Gryffindor Common Room fire.

"Merlin's beard!" Ron swore as the bird circled the room before settling down on the tall back of Hermione's chair, the chair that they both now recognized to be the one that Harry liked to sit in when he sat before the fire. Up close like this they could easily see how much larger this bird was to Fawkes. Ron looked at it skeptically.

"Have you grown?" Ron blurted.

"RON!" Hermione hissed, appalled at his blunt, tactless statement. Both youth's head turned back to the bird as a song drifted about the room that made their feet itch to dance. Ron scowled as he recognized it for what it was.

"You don't have to laugh," he muttered darkly. This only prompted the bird to laugh harder. When the musical laughter subsided, the bird heaved a great sigh that, for all his indignant anger, soothed Ron and, likewise, Hermione as well.

"Oh!" Hermione suddenly blurted. "Manners! Hello, I'm Hermione and this is Ron," she said to the bird in ways of an introduction. They jumped when the bird responded in kind.

_I'm Vuurvliegje, _the phoenix replied. _If it's easier for you, you may just call me Firefly._

"I had no idea phoenixes could talk!" Hermione said breathless. Vuurvliegje laughed again.

_Fawkes can communicate with Dumbledore, but, compared to myself, he is young_, the phoenix explained. _When he gets older, he will be able to talk to who or what he wants to. Not many can block a Phoenix when they grace you with their speech._

"How interesting," Hermione said, as she donned the look that Ron equated with her thirst for knowledge. "Where do you come from?"

_I was born from The Lifestream and laid dormant in a materia until an event triggered my separation from it_, Vuurvliegje explained. _It was quite a surprise._

"The Lifestream?" Hermione repeated. "What's The Lifestream?"

_Now where are my manners?_ Vuurvliegje commented. _The Lifestream is the blood of The Planet, called Gaia by some. It gives us life and when we die, we return to The Planet through The Lifestream. I think that Wutaian Princess explained it nicely to the Storm Child. _

"Storm Child?" Ron asked quite perplexed.

_I think he is called 'Harry Potter' here._

"You know Harry?" Hermione asked at about the same time Ron practically shouted "YOU KNOW HARRY?!!"

Vuurvliegje began singing and Ron's temper was soothed, or rather banked into something other than a roaring inferno. Ron was much too friendly with his temper for it to completely dissipate in the situation.

"Shhhh! Ron!" Hermione whispered. "Do you want to wake up all of Gryffindor Tower?!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered without truly being sorry.

_I know of the Storm Child_, the phoenix replied, amused. _He asked after you two. He says that he is well and not to worry._

"That's good to know," Ron said, smiling at Hermione. Years seemed to flow off the redhead and the sixteen year old he was shone through his persona. Hermione smiled, showing her age as well.

"How is Harry doing, Vuurvliegje, if you don't mind me asking," Hermione asked of the phoenix.

The bird was quiet for a moment before he spoke. _He has my materia, so he's doing better. I'm afraid the affects that I have were quite devastating when the Wutai ninja took me back so abruptly._

"Ma-ter-eeah? Mahteriah? Materia?" Ron asked, rolling the word around on his tongue as if tasting foreign food. "Are you special or something?"

_You might say that,_ Vuurvliegje replied. _My soul is tied to a materia; I'm a summons. If someone has my materia on them in battle, and enough magic power, they can summon me to fight for them. _

"How terrible!" Hermione softly cried. "How dare they tie your soul to a materia! How inhumane!"

Vuurvliegje again sang the song that the two came to know as laughter. _Nobody _tied_ my soul to the materia as you so put it. It is not some dark, arcane art. I was born _from_ The Lifestream _in _a materia. I could have been hatched from an egg like a normal phoenix to begin centuries of life, but I was special. _

"…Okay," Ron said, clearly confused.

Vuurveliegje cocked his head. _I will let the Storm Child know you are doing well. You two should probably sleep; there isn't much time before the Great Fire rises into the skies again to warm The Planet._

Hermione swore. Ron looked at her askance. "I have to finish my Arithmacy!" She hissed. Ron blanched, he too had completely forgotten about homework. Following Hermione's example, he swore.

Vuurveliegje laughed before launching himself into the fire. It roared before suddenly dying down to the ashes and it should have been hours before. Ron turned to look at Hermione, dreading what she'd say. He hated the look that was on her face.

"Oh, come on, Ron! We _have_ to finish our homework! We owe it to Harry!" Hermione pleaded. Ron just whined as he followed the homework dominatrix back to their table; dreading tomorrow.

Ron had a feeling it was going to be one of those days…

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes and knew something was wrong. Why was he awake? He listened hard and heard…

…nothing?

He glanced at the clock on his mantel. It was flashing bright green numbers. So the power went out. So why did he not hear anything? He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled a cloud of frost. He smelled cold; biting, unrelenting cold. He stood from his bed, and heard ice crystals break and fall to the ground in a series of musical tinkles. Cloud watched it all happen as if it wasn't happening to him. He shuddered, and wasn't sure if it was from the cold or foreboding. Fingering his materia, he continued his walk to the door of his room; floorboards creaking every now and then protesting his weight. Carefully, he opened his door and was hit by a gust of wind. When his tears had cleared enough for him to see, Cloud saw that the north side of the inn he was staying at had been ripped and torn apart by the ferocity of the storm. The quiet he had heard permeated everything, and the blond SOLDIER had a sudden urge to leave. He had no idea how long he had slept, but it was long enough.

Carefully picking his way through the inn, wary of black ice and snow banks, Cloud found the frozen bodies of the hostess behind the front desk and the innkeeper. He didn't know if he should detour through the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was hungry, but he was torn too. It was raising memories he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with right now. He didn't want to chance upon more dead people…

_Get yourself something to eat, Cloud_, a voice ghosting through his head whispered. The blonde shivered, not from the cold, but the overpowering scent of flowers on the cold breeze that gusted by him. Shuddering again, Cloud cautiously made his way to the kitchen and made a short meal of cold, almost frozen soup and slightly burnt bread. Warming bread with a Fire materia was _not_ a good idea. He just shrugged it off, indifferent to the whole situation.

Leaving was a different story. Cloud, with all his SOLDIER strength, had to ram the door open, and with good reason. The wind had veritably buried the inn with snowdrifts. No wonder it had been so quiet. Outside of the barrier of snow, Cloud heard voices calling back and forth to each other and children laughing, playing in the snow. He turned back, and saw the inn listing dangerously.

"You okay, stranger?" someone called. Cloud turned and his blue eyes spotted a man with blond hair, very similar to his own, regarding him with concern.

"I'm fine, but I don't think anyone else in the inn fared as well," Cloud replied.

The village native only nodded. "Old Hank has been running that inn for as long as most peoples here can remember. It'll be sad to see the building go; don't think we can repair the damage the storm did."

"Hn," Cloud responded, shaking his head in agreement as he surveyed the damage with the increasingly familiar man. There was just something about him…

"The kids dug your bike out," The man replied again. "Hope there's no damage. The storm lasted a few days, three I think."

Three days?

"It must have been interesting being cooped up with Ol' Hank," The man continued, chuckling a little to himself. Was Ol' Hank really that bad? Or was there some joke with the townspeople that centered around Ol' Hank?

"I wouldn't know," Cloud responded as he headed towards his bike, making sure his goggles were in place. He swung his leg over the bike and started it, glad when engine roared to life. "I was sleeping."

The man gave him an incredulous look as Cloud sent a Fire spell ahead of him as he left town, effectively blazing a trail through the deep snow. He needed to be somewhere as of yesterday. Revving the Fenrir to new speeds, Cloud veritably flew across what was left of the Northern Continent and made his way back to the Eastern Continent and home, ignoring the cold that seeped into his bones.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and studied the intricate pattern of the blankets and sheets that were copiously piled about him. He was, in all respect, much too warm. Carefully sitting up, Harry ran his fingers up nose, intending to push his glasses back up.

His fingers met no resistance.

"What?" Harry muttered to himself in disbelief. He raised his hands and inspected them. It was so different from his glasses. He could see the cracks and scars on his hands from dry skin and various potions mishaps and battles he'd been in. His most recent scar, from when Voldemort had broken his hand, despite whatever Cloud had done with the materia, was stark white against his slightly tanned skin. He flexed it experimentally and was enraptured with how he could see his muscles ripple under his skin; could see the tendons and blood vessels, something that had been too subtle for his thick glasses and poor eyesight to pick up before.

Something moving at the edges of his vision made him start, and Harry laughed when it was only the curtains moving in the breeze. Peripheral vision; something that was just as clear and crisp as his forward sight, it was something that made Harry deliriously happy.

He could see.

He could see _normally_. He didn't have to rely on glasses anymore. Harry laughed again.

The turning of a door handle caught the 16 year old's attention. Still smiling, Harry turned his attention to the door to see Denzel enter the room. Through his happiness, Harry could see that Denzel looked unhappy. The boy with unruly ruddy brown hair took a seat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"What's up, Denzel?" Harry asked, ignoring his grumbling stomach for the time being.

"Barret came and took Marlene home yesterday," Denzel muttered.

Home? A slew of images rushed through Harry's mind; Number 4 Private Drive, Hogwarts, the Weasley's…Harry pushed them back for the moment. Denzel needed him right now. "I thought she lived at the bar?" Harry asked, his statement ending up being more of a question.

Denzel nodded his head. "Over the summer break she stays with Tifa here at the bar. During the school year, she goes home with Barret to Corel to go to school."

"I see," Harry said. "I don't know if it will make you feel better, but," and Harry glanced at his watch, "according to my watch, I _should_ be in school, but I doubt you have any schools dedicated to the magic arts around here, do you?"

Denzel smiled. Harry smiled back, before a thought came to him. "If Marlene's going to school, doesn't that mean you go to school here in Edge?"

Denzel's exuberance dimmed a bit, but it came back full force when he remembered something. He emphatically shook his head. "I don't go to school because Mr. Rude teaches me!" Denzel happily exclaimed. "Tifa helps, too, because Mr. Rude works a lot with Reno and Mr. Tseng."

"Mr. Tseng?" Harry asked. There was something unspoken about the name that made Harry wary, but Denzel seemed to hold no reserve when it came to the owners of the names. Either he didn't know what they connotated or he didn't care.

Denzel nodded again. "They're Turks. Mr. Tseng is the head of the Turks. Then there's Ms. Elena, Mr. Rude and Reno."

Harry smiled wryly. "No Mr. Reno?"

Denzel's smile broadened. "Reno specifically said that he doesn't want to be called that; said something that Tifa told me not to repeat after she had punched him almost to the other side of the bar. It made Cloud laugh, though."

Harry smiled again and opened his mouth to say a joke, but his stomach had other ideas. Tired of being ignored, it grumbled and roared loudly, causing Harry to look down at his stomach and Denzel to look at Harry with a knowing smile on his face.

"I guess I'm hungry," Harry said, as if the episode with his stomach was an everyday occurrence.

"You've been sleeping for two days or so," Denzel said. "I'd be hungry, too."

"Let's go get me food then," Harry said as he began to extricate himself from his covers. Denzel hopped off his bed as Harry succeeded in his endeavors. Denzel led the way as the two boys padded silently through the quiet bar.

"We have to hurry up," Denzel began. "It's the weekend, so Tifa opens early."

"Still doesn't like us downstairs when the bar's open?" Harry said amused.

Denzel smiled back at him, sharing his amusement. With Harry a very powerful wizard and Denzel having lived on the streets for a while before living at 7th Heaven, both didn't really see the reason of Tifa's overprotectiveness. They went with it, though. They'd seen what she did to those who didn't follow the rules. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they nearly ran into Tifa herself moving crates from the basement to the bar, stocking it up for the evening Harry supposed.

"Oh, Harry! You're awake!" Tifa said with a smile. "I'm glad. I was going to call Elena if you hadn't woken up by this evening."

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Harry said, "really." Why would she call a Turk to see him? Were they Healers or something? Perhaps he'd ask Denzel about it.

Tifa frowned at him, examining him with serious brown eyes. Finally, she sighed and shifted her load. "If you say so, but if you feel the slightest bit sick again, you let me know."

"I will," Harry readily agreed. He didn't want to be under Tifa's scrutiny too long. She might get ideas.

"Denzel," she said, shifting her attention from the older to the younger of the two boys. "Reno and Rude are stopping by after work tonight."

"YES!" Denzel cheered. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the kitchen intent on food. "Tifa and Yuffie went and got food yesterday, so we have just about anything," Denzel said excitement still running through him.

Harry, despite being here for nearly a month, didn't really know much about the foods of this world. He ate what was put in front of him; a very Cloud-like trait apparently, or so Barret had said one night when he had stayed over for dinner. Harry still hadn't known what he had eaten, or what Tifa had called it.

"Do you think staring at something will make it edible?"

Denzel and Harry turned to see Yuffie lounging in the doorway. She eyed him in a different way than Tifa had.

"I see you're looking better," the princess said off-handedly. She was still examining him with her dark gaze.

"I feel better, thank you," Harry said carefully, politely.

The silence stretched, the only noises being Denzel rummaging for food in the cupboards.

"Yuffie, are you going to be staying for dinner again?" The innocent question brought the older girl out of her ponderings.

"Afraid not, kid," she said with a disarming smile. She tossed something silver to Harry, who caught it deftly and skillfully. Yuffie blinked at the ease of which he caught it. Harry, smiling equally disarmingly, just shrugged.

"Seeker reflexes," Harry explained. Yuffied nodded, accepting it even if she didn't understand it.

"Put that materia in that bracer so you don't lose it. I want that materia back eventually, so don't lose it," Yuffie instructed. "Hopefully the bracer will help you with that."

"Thanks," Harry said, examining the piece of equipment.

"Cloud can help you more with that when he gets back from the Northern Continent."

"Reno and Mr. Rude are gonna be here tonight!" Denzel said in a sudden fit of memory. "Isn't that going to be great?"

Yuffie made a face. "Ugh, now I really have to go."

"Why?" Harry asked. A thought struck him that perhaps Yuffie had done something to either Reno or this Mr. Rude. Harry could see out of his peripheral vision that Denzel was giving Yuffie a rather reproachful look.

"What did you do this time, Yuffie?" The boy asked.

"It was harmless, I swear!" Yuffie exclaimed. Harry was thoroughly curious by now, and Denzel was doing a rather good impression of Tifa. It made Harry smile.

"Okay," Yuffie finally broke down and said. "I _might_ have put hair dye in Reno's shampoo and conditioner. _Might_, mind you. There was also something concerning his clothes…but you probably shouldn't mention that…or his laundry."

"Okay," Denzel said happily, storing the unspoken information away for when he was old enough to utilize it, Harry was sure. Harry snickered despite himself.

Yuffie gave Harry one last look. "You need to eat, kid," she said before taking her leave. The front door jingled as the bell was disturbed by the door's motion.

"Here," Denzel said as he put food in front of a place on the table. Just like he always had, Harry sat down and ate what was in front of him.

* * *

It was raining when he reached the wastelands outside of Edge. The engine roared same as ever, but it seemed that Cloud hadn't outrun the storm, but had caught up to it. The warm bike between his legs gave his body much needed heat, but Cloud knew he was probably going to get sick. He was still mulling over why he had slept so long then abruptly woke up, but after swerving a rock and everything swimming in his vision, Cloud gave up thinking to concentrate on his task of driving and getting home. He'd mull this over later. He didn't want to know what navigating the city would be like.

* * *

"Yo! Reno's here!" an exuberant and lazy voice called.

Harry watched Denzel perk up. He turned questioning green eyes to his friend. "Reno and Rude are here," Denzel explained. "Come on! You gotta meet 'em!" He ran around the table and grabbed Harry's hand, tugging it, ushering the boy from eating to the bar.

Harry laughed. "I'm coming! No need to yank my arm off!" Denzel returned his smile and ran before Harry to the entrance from the back to the bar.

The first thing that grabbed his attention was a pair of people in black suits sitting at the bar. One was in a state of disarray; his shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the top, his jacket hung open while brilliant red hair stuck in spikes in most every direction until it was tamed into a long ponytail at the base of his neck. It clashed with his pale complexion. Something cylindrical hung from his belt. The other had a dark complexion and was decidedly bald; compared to his partner, his suit was impeccable and there was a tie around his neck and a pair of sunglasses on his nose. A goatee framed his mouth and gloves were tucked into the pockets of his similarly immaculate pants.

All in all, Harry was put off by them, especially the red head. They just seemed…dangerous. It was all he could do to not grab Denzel and put himself between the boy and these two newcomers.

"Reno! Rude!" Denzel exclaimed as he scampered around the bar and launched himself at the darker one. Harry watched as both Reno and Rude's attention was focused in their direction. Where Rude's attention followed Denzel, Reno's blue eyes remained locked on him.

"Yo, Tifa," He drawled. "You never said you picked up another one, yo."

Tifa scowled at Reno. His glass was slammed rather forcefully in front of him. "Don't speak like I picked up another pet or something. Harry's a person, too!"

Harry watched Reno turn his eyes to Tifa and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Don't attack me, yo!" Reno said, attempting to placate the angering bar owner. "Just stating things."

"Right," Tifa replied. "Harry, the red head is Reno and the other is Rude. They're friends." She gave Reno a pointed look that said she plainly preferred Rude right now.

"Hullo," Harry said carefully as he made his way to the bar. He was aware of Reno's scrutiny of his person and watched a smile dance across his face.

"I don't bite, yo," Reno said in an attempt to disarm Harry. The-Boy-Who-Lived just gave Reno a look as he took a seat next to the man.

"Denzel told me earlier you were a Turk," Harry said carefully. His cool green eyes were examined by equally wary blue eyes. "I don't know what Turks do, but you're dangerous."

Reno laughed. Harry, surprised by the laughter, was still on his guard.

"Well, fuck, yo, you're perceptive," Reno exclaimed when his laughter had died down. Rude was in a deep discussion with Denzel. The boy's attention was solely focused on the other Turk. "I'm likin' you already, yo, and I barely know you."

Harry tentatively relaxed. If Tifa let them into the bar, they couldn't be that dangerous. Besides, Tifa had called them friends, even if Reno was annoying her at the moment. His attention returned to the cylinder at his side. Reno saw where his attention had drifted to. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Harry finally asked. All he could think of were lightsabers from the muggle Star Wars.

"This is my EMR, yo," Reno reverently explained.

Harry still didn't know anything from that explanation. "What's an EMR?"

"You gotta be shitting me, yo," Reno drawled.

Harry shook his head.

Reno sighed, downed his drink then ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, yo," Reno exclaimed as he poured himself another glass. "Denzel even knows what a fucken EMR is."

"I'm…not from around here," Harry said carefully. His response brought him under the scrutiny of pale blue-green eyes. Harry was aware that they glowed ever so slightly, not enough to be truly noticeable, but Harry saw it nonetheless. He told Reno so and the red head's eyes narrowed in response.

"You're just as dangerous as I am, yo," Reno said softly. "You're eyes are an usual shade of green, yo."

Harry shifted on his stool. "So I've been told. Barret kindly informed me."

Reno laughed. "Had to have been fucking drunk, yo, to say that."

Harry nodded, fully agreeing with Reno's assessment. It was like a switch had been flipped. The change was palpable. Reno's entire demeanor relaxed causing Harry to relax. Rude gave them a look before returning his attention to Denzel. Harry knew, despite his ease in Reno's presence, that the Turk was still _very_ aware of his surroundings. He downed another decanter of brandy. Tifa placed a drink in front of him. It was something from Icicle that Harry had taken a liking to.

"So you don't know about my rod, yo?" Reno asked. "I could show you."

Harry nearly gagged at the implication. Despite his lack of tact, and being the butt of innuendos many times over, he still blushed.

"I would like to know about your _EMR_," Harry slightly stressed. He frowned when Reno smiled at the emphasis. They both knew that he had acknowledged the innuendo. Harry, feeling petulant, stuck out his tongue. "Be grateful I don't transfigure you."

Reno frowned at that, clearly not understanding the threat, but unclipped the device from his belt. "This is my favourite, yo!" Reno exclaimed happily. "It electrocutes my victims."

Something was nagging at the back of Harry's mind, but he ignored it in favour of downing the rest of his drink in one long shot. He shuddered as the cool, icy flavour of the drink washed over his palette and cooled his stomach. Feeling eyes on him, Harry turned to see Reno staring incredulously at him.

"What?" Harry asked, licking his lips.

"Fuck, yo! Never ever seen someone your age do that with that shit from Icicle!" Reno exclaimed. "What's your age, anyway, yo?"

"Sixteen," Harry replied as he refilled his glass from the bottle Tifa had conveniently left on the bar.

"Damn, yo, thought you were younger," Reno muttered as he downed more liquor.

Harry scowled. "I get that a lot, too."

Reno gave him a knowing look.

The night progressed; Reno and Harry acquiring a deck of cards from somewhere and were playing some sort of drinking game; some bastardization of Egyptian War from what Harry could tell. He couldn't remember what Reno called it. Somewhere in there he vaguely remembered bidding Denzel goodnight. As the night progressed, Harry found himself closer and closer to the red headed Turk. There was just something…comforting about him. Strangely, Harry felt safe with him.

A hand grabbed his chin, and Harry looked up into languid eyes. Faces coming closer to each other, Harry sighed. He was quite content until something registered in the back of his mind, distantly, as if through water, or thick wall. It sounded like screeching tires. When Harry was nearly drowning in Reno's eyes, and nearly consumed by the rather desirable red head, something heavy crashed into the wall of 7th Heaven, shaking the walls, with such a horrible sound, Harry couldn't compare it to anything. There was just something about screeching metal that set your nerves on edge….

Harry was on his feet with his wand out when the building first started shaking.

"What the fuck, yo?" Reno exclaimed clearly irritated at being interrupted. Harry put it out of his mind, sobering quickly as adrenaline flooded his system. There was still a roaring from outside. It sounded familiar….

"Merlin's beard!" Harry cursed as recognition flooded him. He fled the bar, Reno swearing and hot on his heels. Sure enough, when Harry rounded the side of the bar, he saw the Fenrir on its side, engine still purring and roaring as it idled. What had him more worried was the fact that Cloud wasn't moving.

"Reno, turn the Fenrir off. I'll get Cloud," Harry instructed. Reno fought with the heavy bike until it was slightly off of Cloud, and began fishing around to where the keys were. As he was doing that, Harry pointed his wand at the unconscious blond. "_Accio_ Cloud." He watched as Cloud was levitated off his motorcycle and to Harry. A quickly muttered "_wingardium leviosa_" had Cloud hovering in front of him. He was suddenly aware of eyes. He turned his attention to Reno, aware that he was staring at him with a most unnerving amount of scrutiny.

"Reno, turn the Fenrir off," Harry reiterated.

"Right, yo," Reno muttered as he fully righted the bike, kicked the kickstand out, and turned the bike off. He pocketed the keys before coming over. "You pro'ly shouldn't levitate him or whatever shit your doing through the bar, yo."

"Grab his legs then," Harry replied.

Reno muttered something that sounded like "you gotta be shitting me, yo" under his breath before grabbing Cloud's feet and Harry grabbed his shoulders. It was obvious there was something wrong with his knee, but Harry distracted himself by detouring around to the side door and up the stairs.

It was lucky for them that Cloud's room was the first one up the stairs on the left. The bed looked like it had never, or rarely, been slept in. Carefully setting the blond down on top of the covers, Harry ran back to the door, shut it and turned on the light. His attention immediately went back to the bed when Cloud yelled in pain.

"I thought you were tough, yo! Just resetting a dislocated knee," Reno was saying to Cloud. His eyes were barely open and glowed brightly in the dim light.

"What other injuries to do you have, Cloud?" Harry asked as he made his way back to the bed. Cloud looked at him as if he'd never seen him before. Harry examined him before tentatively, cautiously, he reached out to brush some of Cloud's unruly bangs out of his eyes….and nearly jerked his hand back in surprise from the heat.

"Reno, he's burning up," Harry breathed. Cloud just sighed as his eyes fluttered closed. Until Reno did something to his leg that made the ex-SOLDIER scream again. Harry gave him a look.

Reno shrugged. "Broken leg, yo."

Harry just gave him a pointed look. "What do we do about the fever?"

Reno shrugged again. "You got a cure materia or a potion?"

"What?" Harry asked. "What's a cure materia?"

"You're shitting me right?" Reno exclaimed. "How the hell do you _not_ know what a cure materia is? I knew about them when I was five, yo!"

"I told you I wasn't from around here!" Harry hissed back, emphasizing his words with his hands. His wand, still in hand, shot gold and red sparks as his magic rose to his anger.

Reno eyed him, cool Turk back in place of the easy-going man he'd been drinking with all evening. Harry eyed him back just as coolly. "You're eyes are the colour of mako, but lighter than Sephiroth's were, yo." What he said made no sense to Harry. "Just what are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said defiantly. For some reason he knew he shouldn't say more. Reno's eyes narrowed. Harry knew that he knew there was something else. Something pulsed on Harry's arm and the Gryffindor had an intense urge to cry. He suddenly remembered the bracer he had put Vuurvliegje's materia in. Vuurvliegje was a phoenix, and phoenixes could heal wounds that would ordinarily be life threatening. He took the materia out of the bracer and held it in his hands.

"That is not a cure materia, yo," Reno said as if Harry were stupid.

"I know," Harry replied as Cloud's harsh panting almost echoed around the room. "It's a summons."

Reno gave the materia a dubious look. "Unless you're going to summon a Cetra or something, yo, I don't think that it's going to be much use here."

Harry didn't know much about the Cetra, but from what he heard they were something like magical creatures. It was the closest correlation he could come up with and understand with the scant information told to him. Harry shook his head. "It's not a Cetra summons," _if something like that even exists_, Harry thought to himself. "It's a phoenix summons."

Reno looked at him. "Go see if Tifa has a cure," Harry said as he held the materia in his hand. "This should do until you get back." Cloud gave a harsh, wet cough. Reno gave the blonde a pained look before he left the room. Harry grabbed Cloud's hand so that he was in contact with the materia. Harry was surprised to find that, even though he could fry an egg on Cloud's head, his hands were icy cold. The materia felt warm in his hand as it pulsed and sent warmth into Cloud. He shuddered in the bed and made pained noises when his leg was disturbed. The only way that Harry knew how to cure cold was by chocolate, but that had been unnatural and from dementors; and everyone had told him not to give Cloud chocolate…

Why was that? No one had specifically said why. Only that they had to, uh, subdue him with a Sleepel when it happened. Harry would find out. One way or another, he would.

Reno came back then, with a Cure from Tifa. His smile was lopsided. "Said Cloud needed it to fix his wrist. Don't think she wouldn'ta come if she knew it was for Cloud, yo."

Harry just nodded and took his hand away as Reno cast a few spells with the Cure Materia. Cloud only shuddered and moaned. Reno examined his work and poked Cloud's leg.

"I don't think you should be poking a broken leg," Harry said, slightly angry at Reno's crass handling of the situation.

"It's healed, yo," Reno said, sounding perplexed. "Already almost done when I cast, but I fixed everything else."

Harry touched his forehead again. "He still has a slight fever."

Reno shrugged. "Pro'ly from exposure. Look what he's wearin', yo!"

Indeed, Cloud was wearing what he always wore; a zip up sweater top, baggy pants, and his strange half-coat. It wasn't the best attire to wear in cold weather…and Cloud had said that he had been traveling to the Northern Continent. It had to be cold up there.

Harry yawned and stretched. He looked to the clock on the cluttered desk. It said it was a rather ungodly hour of the day. He frowned. He hadn't been drinking that long had he? Reno seemed to share his same thoughts because he started swearing. Harry looked at him, smile wry and tinged with fatigue.

"You going to go back to wherever you live or you going to stay here?" Harry asked.

Reno still swore as he shook his head. "Rufus would kill me if I didn't come back," he swore again. "Not even fucking drunk anymore, yo." With that, he gave Cloud one last look he couldn't really decipher before heading out. Harry yawned again. He knew he'd wake up in a few hours, despite when he went to bed. Habit from Hogwarts. Some things just didn't change. Deciding that Cloud would be fine until he woke up again, Harry went across the hall to his own bedroom.

* * *

Vuurvliegje felt his power being drawn on. Fawkes saw him stiffen, but he told the younger bird that it was no concern of his, and he seemed to buy it. Vuurvliegje, however, was not happy. There was a disturbance, he could feel it. He wasn't sure if it was on this world, or his own, as where he was was rife with strife. He trilled a song that caused Fawkes to shift in agitation. He didn't like being confined to this room. It was more suffocating than anything he had known. Finally wanting no more to do with the room he was in with all its strange devices and tinkering sounds, Vuurvliegje dove into the fireplace. Fawkes trilled in alarm.

Blue eyes sparkled knowingly.

"Don't worry, Fawkes," a soft voice spoke up as he brought his nose out of a book, pushing half-moon glasses back up his nose. "He's doing what he thinks is right."

Fawkes still shifted in indecision before disappearing in a small explosion of fire. The blue eyes dimmed a bit, but he conceded the defect. Fawkes would return. He had a few answers to questions now.

_A Storm I coming and the Storm Child must prepare for when the pressure drops. He will consort with Red Lightning and Shadows, looking for answers that only an Overcast Sky can divulge. When the Hail and the Storm has passed, when Harmony and Melody are tuned, it will be done, and the Firefly will acknowledge him as his own. This must be done for all to survive._

The dainty, feminine script of Hermione glared up at him from a worn piece of parchment.

"Even though I have a few answers, I'd still like to know where you went, Harry Potter," Dumbledore said to the now empty room. His only reply was a few puffs of smoke from one of his devices and a churring, whirring sound from a different one on the corner of his desk. Something somewhere burped and muttered something rather unpleasant. The twinkle returned. "Of course you're right," the Headmaster replied to the statement. The portrait scowled at him.

* * *

_posted 3October2007_


	6. Hints of Chocolate and Death

**A/N:** sorry this took so long. Personally, I'm none too happy with this chapter, but any which way I tried to change it, I hated it more. Anyway, chocolate scene is coming up soon, as is Harry's chat with Reno for all y'all curious about that. Also, I apologize for the shortness.

I saw that movie "Across the Universe" today. It's fucking amazing! It's that Beetles tribute movie. I highly recommend you go see it if you haven't already. That the main character, Jude (aka Jim Sturgess), is a hottie also helps. :D :D

And for those of you who are curious, because I know I was, on how to pronounce Vuurvliegje's name, I looked it up. 'Vuurvliegje' is Dutch for 'Firefly' for all y'all (Yes, I knew this when I chose the word for the phoenix's name). It's pronounced something like 'Foor-fleach-ye': the 'R' being more like how the French pronounce their 'R', all throaty and rolling-like. The 'g', or 'ch' is like the 'ch' in the Scottish 'lo**ch**'. The double 'u' makes an 'oo' sound like in 'boot'. A 'j' makes a 'y' sound. The 'ea' is hard like in 'eat'. If I am _still_ pronouncing it wrong, then I apologize; it's a whole lot better than how I was butchering it before. But I'm pretty sure this is right. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

**Phoenix Down**

_Chapter VI_

Cloud blinked. He was a bit cold, something he wasn't used to; he hadn't been cold in…well…a long time. Ever since Hojo…Cloud didn't want to think about it, but it was probably why he survived. Some experiment he vaguely remembers him muttering about. It was a failsafe of sorts. No matter what the extreme was, if Cloud lost consciousness, he'd always wake up before his body could deteriorate to the point where it was impossible to heal or fix. He hated him for it, for everything. He had asked for none of it.

Especially when it came to the chocolate.

Cloud had no idea how it worked, he just knew that the chocolate reacted negatively to some experiment that had been performed on him; to some chemical that coursed through his system. The chemical amplified the trace amount of endorphins in the chocolate, making him…well…very adamant about…certain physical contact.

Deciding to curb his thoughts, Cloud took stock of his body. His right side felt stiff, and there was a dull pain when he breathed. So, he had had broken ribs that were still healing. His leg was stiff, and it was still sore to move. Probably broke it, but his knee was throbbing still. He didn't know what he did to it, but he still needed time to heal. Either way, he wasn't going to be getting out of bed today. He felt like utter crap.

His door opened and Cloud turned his attention to it. His eyes, still glowing in the dim light, took in the sight of a bedraggled Harry Potter. He watched as the boy's green eyes examined him.

"I see you're looking better today," the boy finally said. Cloud watched as he walked over to the bed and sat in a chair placed there. When had the chair been moved to the bed?

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?"

Remember? Was he supposed to be doing something? He was coming home…then the rain. He had gotten cold, or had he been cold from the get go…then he had realized he was sick. Everything after that was a blur.

"There was a storm…then rain," Cloud said. He watched as Harry nodded, as if understanding even though Cloud left everything out. That was something he liked about the boy; he understood. No matter what situation Cloud had seen him in, Harry asked enough questions to know what was going on, what he needed to do if he needed to do anything, or what the plan was. Harry knew when to ask questions and when the time wasn't good for them. Cloud had no idea if it was because he was raised that way or circumstance was that he was _forced_ to learn it.

He watched as Harry reached forward and placed his palm on his forehead. Cloud watched as Harry gauged something. Just how messed up had he been last night?

"Your temperature is down a lot farther than I thought it would be," Harry replied as he took his hand away. "You had a rather bad fever last night. Reno did something with a materia and healed some injuries from your crash."

"I crashed?" Cloud asked. He coughed, the convulsions from it irritating his healing ribs. He winced. Harry gave him a pleased look if concerned. Cloud just gave him a pointed look demanding him to explain.

"Last night you had a high ever, broken leg, something was wrong with your knee and arm, and you were coughing this sick, wet cough," Harry explained. "Reno fixed you up. I had no idea what to do."

Cloud gave him a rare wry grin. "So what did you do?"

Harry smiled back. "I levitated you away from your bike and then helped Reno carry you up here."

Cloud gave him an indecipherable look. "Levitated?"

"Magic," Harry replied with a flourish. Cloud thought that, where ever Harry had been from, he hadn't been as easy going as he was here. There were only a few things that could rob children of a carefree life. Abuse, war, abandonment and neglect were a few of them.

Or experimentation. He forced himself not to shudder.

Still smiling, Harry posed a question. "What are we going to be doing today?"

"We?" Cloud asked. What about the others?

Harry shrugged. "Tifa took Denzel to Healin, wherever that is, to consult more with Rude about his schooling and come up with a lesson plan. She said she'd be gone until later this evening and asked if you'd open up the bar. Reno called and said he'd stop by later to check on you."

Oh, so this was going to be a quiet day. Cloud liked quiet days. Unless he chose to make it not quiet, then it would be a not quiet day. He wondered how Harry's sword skills were. He knew the boy had been practicing, but he was curious as to how solid his skills were. Perhaps the two of them should go hunting.

"What do you say we go outside the city and kill some monsters?" Cloud asked.

"What?" Harry asked. It was clear that the sudden change in topic confused him.

"I want to see your skill level with the sword," Cloud carefully explained. "To do that, we have to hunt some monsters."

"Couldn't we just spar or something?" Harry asked. Cloud frowned.

"No."

Harry scowled. He opened his mouth to argue further, but Cloud cut him off. "I'm…built differently, Harry. It wouldn't be safe."

"You couldn't at least try?"

He could do that, but he couldn't promise anything. It was clear that Harry wanted to spar, or maybe he just wanted some kind of human interaction. He frowned. He hadn't been around much, and the kids and Tifa could only do so much. Cloud sighed.

"We could try," Cloud conceded. He took stock of his body again. He still ached all over, and his knee was still hurting, but it would be now or never, especially if he was going to be active tonight. Gingerly, Cloud slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you should be getting up?" Harry asked dubiously.

Cloud grimaced as his knee crunched. He gingerly flexed it and winced. "Probably not, but my handicap only puts us on a more even playing field."

Harry gave him a quizzical look, but Cloud ignored him in favour of standing. It was painful and slow going, but when his body figured out that he needed to move, Cloud felt and almost literally heard adrenaline rush through his system. His blood almost sang. He shuddered, mentally cursing Hojo and all his twisted experiments done to his person.

"You all right?" Harry asked, clearly concerned.

Cloud focused his luminescent eyes on him, bluer than any clear sky. "I will be," he finally said. "Let's go."

* * *

Mid morning found the two in the outskirts of Edge. Harry's sharp green eyes were focused on Cloud as he explained what the monsters in the area looked like, what their effects were, and the gear he had made them both have incase they were injured. He didn't think he'd need an elixir; he'd never had a depletion of his magic reserves. The potions he thought were very useful, but their strange, green glow somewhat deterred him from their usefulness. There was just something about them that the Gryffindor didn't like. 

"There's another item that we don't have on us called phoenix down," Cloud began. "If you happen to gather enough injuries to pass out or die, a phoenix down will revive you."

"That's rather useful," Harry replied, somewhat taken aback with surprise.

Cloud smiled. "You have no idea."

It happened very fast, that Harry wasn't sure of what attacked them. Something snarled and leapt out of the underbrush. Harry watched, transfixed, as teeth and fur bee-lined for them. Cloud turned and was in the process of grabbing his sword when another creature got him from the side. Cloud's huge sword made a gleaming arc as it killed his attackers.

Time slowed for Harry as he heard brush near him rustle and something leapt for him. He drew his sword and held it in front of him, poised. Cloud's voice was running through his head telling him all the important places he could hit to either maim or kill his enemy and disable his opponents. Harry's sword gleamed as it arced through the air and cut into the neck of the creature. Its roar died to a gurgle as it suffocated on its own blood. Time then seemed to speed up, and he did all he could to keep the animals off of him. He had lost sight of Cloud, and vaguely remembered the direction he'd gone.

It was sudden and sharp, and stopped almost as soon as it had begun. Harry sheathed his sword and his wand was in his head in a heartbeat. A few nasty curses and charms, and some inventive uses of _incendo_, Harry was making his way to Cloud's prone body. Harry was frantic. Cloud had to be alive. He just had to! He was the first person to find him here, wherever he was, of this he was certain. Harry tried for a pulse, but couldn't find one, and it appeared that he wasn't breathing.

"Cloud?" Harry tentatively said. _Please_, he thought_, please not again!_ "Cloud please wake up! I can't do this again!"

Harry was becoming increasingly frantic when Cloud continued to be unresponsive. Frustrated, Harry slammed his fists down. Sparks shot out of his wand; gold, red and all the other colours of fire.

Fire.

Phoenixes.

Phoenix downs.

Harry suddenly remembered that his wand had a phoenix feather core. Uncertain, Harry tried to bring his magic to bear and out through his wand. A fantastic and beautiful display of red and orange sparks accompanied by gold and yellow jets of magic appeared. They healed the surface wounds, but he didn't think it was enough. Grabbing the materia out of his bracer, Harry ran on instinct. No one had taught him how to summon, so he probably wouldn't have survived if he tried. He did a strange half-summons, if it were possible. Harry put his magic into the materia and held it there, it built up, but he wasn't sure how to release it. When it was to the point of pain, Harry visualized a dam breaking, and the pressure suddenly flowed out of the materia and into Cloud. The green eyed boy thought he heard the beat of wings and the whisper of feathers as Cloud's eyes shot open and he coughed, inhaling sweet oxygen.

It was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

* * *

"So you fucking died, yo?!" was the first thing that Harry heard. 

"I guess," was the nonplussed reply.

"Idiot! You almost fucking died yesterday, yo! Then you go out to hunt monsters?! Idiot!" Harry identified the voice by the excessive swearing and the use of the article 'yo' to be Reno. By Merlin, was he tired. "You're lucky you had a fucking phoenix down on you, yo. Wouldn't want to think what Tifa'd done if you hadn't."

"We didn't have one," Cloud said. "You almost sound like you care, Reno."

Harry groaned. Was this some kind of twisted foreplay? He shuddered at the thought. Something poked him and he weakly swatted at it. Or attempted to, the movement Harry achieved was more of a muscle twitch of the arm than the swat he was going for.

"I think he's waking up, yo," Reno muttered close to his face.

Harry, annoyed now, wish he could just curse Reno so he'd shut up so he could sleep more.

"I think you should back up and give the kid his space, Reno," Cloud said. "Who knows what he'd do to you."

Reno was quiet for a minute. When he spoke again, his voice was further away and too low for Harry to make out on his own. Frowning, Harry struggled and was finally successful in opening his eyes. Blinking a few times, the ceiling finally came into focus and he carefully looked around. He met two pairs of eyes that obviously wanted answers; a glowing blue pair that quietly demanded to know how the hell he had done what he had earlier in the outskirts of Edge and a curious green-blue pair that observed everything a bit _too_ closely. It was obvious that that gaze wished to question as well, but Harry's attention returned to Cloud.

"How long have I been out?" Harry tentatively asked.

"The rest of the day," Cloud replied. "What did you do?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged. He missed how Reno's eyes narrowed. "I'm not quite sure. I couldn't find your vitals after the attack, and when I tried to heal you with my wand, it didn't work. Then I remembered the materia Yuffie gave me. I shoved my magic into it and released it somehow."

"You mean that damn phoenix summons, yo?" Reno interrupted.

Harry nodded then continued. "After that, I saw you jerk up and I passed out I'm assuming from depleted magical reserves."

He watched as Reno gave Cloud a look. "You need to teach the boy how to use materia, Cloud, so he doesn't kill himself, yo."

Cloud nodded. It wouldn't be good for Harry to accidentally die. He wouldn't want to tell Tifa her new favourite orphan had accidentally died do to not knowing how to use a materia. He winced, glancing over to see Reno mirroring his expression. Apparently, he had the same thought. The blond returned his attention to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked.

"Fine," Harry responded. He was a bit sore, but other than that, he truly did feel fine.

"Reno said he'd take points when we spar," Cloud said carefully. "If you're feeling up to it, we can do it now."

Harry looked at Reno. The Turk's face was neutral. A bit too neutral and blank for Harry, but he didn't sense any malice or dark actions from him like he could the Slytherins. It seemed as if Reno was just hiding curiosity.

'Seemed' was the key word. Harry didn't fully trust the redheaded Turk. Cloud seemed to trust him well enough.

"Sure," Harry replied as he hauled himself out of bed.

"Reno, could you take Harry to the roof while I get my sword?" Cloud absently asked as he made his way to the door.

"Sure, yo," Reno saucily replied, full of undertones and innuendoes.

Harry wasn't sure if he liked the look that Reno gave him or not. He dubiously followed the grinning Reno through the upper lairs of 7th Heaven to the roof. For some reason, he wasn't so sure about this whole sparring thing anymore…

* * *

Sweat was pouring down Harry's temples and down the ridge of his spine as he parried another bone jarring attack from Cloud. He was glad that Cloud was injured _and_ holding back. He couldn't believe that he had _wanted_ to spar with the blond in full health. His green eyes narrowed as Cloud pulled away, circling. Harry knew he was planning something. Cloud's eyes, similar to his own, were quite expressive most of the time. So when they were blank, Harry knew Cloud was planning something. He caught a brief glance to Reno from Cloud, and when the redhead was in Harry's vision, he didn't like the devious grin on his face. He saw a muscle in Cloud's shoulder twitch. 

"_Ultraceler_," Harry muttered, feeling his magic wash over him. It was quickly followed by, "_ultrafulcio."_ This time he met Cloud on equal ground. Harry grinned as Cloud had a flabbergasted look on his face, clearly surprised. Harry had no idea how long the spells lasted, but he was going to make use of them. Ducking and weaving, striking and parrying, thrust, dodge; it was a complicated dance the two went through. It was when Harry faltered when he went to block, that he knew he was in trouble. There was no way he was going to bring his sword up in time. There was a rush of wind, a force on his shoulder, and a hard, grating clang as two different kinds of tempered metals met with force.

"Damn, yo!" Reno cursed. "You have to hold back a bit, Cloud, before I _accidentally_ shock you, yo!"

Harry, panting just behind Reno on the ground, thought that that last statement was made a bit too cheerfully. His gasping breath was loud in the cool evening air.

"You okay?" Cloud asked. Harry looked up at him only to find Cloud and Reno crouched in front of him. Harry's avada kedavra green eyes looked between glowing mako blue eyes of Cloud and slightly glowing blue-green eyes of Reno.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I'm fine."

"You sure, yo?" Reno asked. "Cause I mean, if you'd need any medical—oomf!"

Harry looked at the two skeptically as Cloud elbowed Reno, effectively cutting off whatever he was going to say. There was something that he wasn't being told. He had been suspecting it for a while, but he somehow sensed that it was personal. He didn't know if it was some event in the past, but Harry could feel himself gravitating towards it. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much when he jumped and hit the bottom.

"I think it's time we all went to bed," Cloud said. "We've been up here for a while."

"Y'all can go to bed, yo," Reno said as he tidied his appearance. This meaning he repositioned the goggles on his head and wiped dust of the shoulders of his suit jacket. "I'm going to go keep the bar company for a while, yo."

"Don't you mean Tifa?" Harry asked.

Reno gave him a shit-eating grin. "Nah, Rude does that, yo. I keep the booze company!" And with a wave over his shoulder, Reno made his way back down to the bar and his booze.

"Come on," Cloud urged. "Let's sleep."

Harry nodded, breathing now under control, and followed Cloud into their home above the bar.

* * *

Cloud watched Harry sleep, a frown marring his strong, delicate features. The past afternoon kept running through his head. He had been fighting, he and Harry, and then he remembered significant pain as more creatures than he could handle while he was still healing attacked him. He was sure, _positive_ even, that he had died, and was thoroughly regretting he didn't have a phoenix down and hoping Harry would make it out alive as he drifted into death. He had just registered a faint, green glow when he felt power, not unlike said missing phoenix down; pull him back to his body. 

His first gasping breath hurt, it always did, but he then watched as Harry slumped forward. Fear speared him, but it was assuaged when he clarified that he was merely unconscious and not dead. He put the red materia that he had found in the boy's hand back into the bracer on his arm. Wondering what it was, Cloud had found out later when Reno had mentioned a "phoenix materia". Curious, Cloud would have to wait until tomorrow, when Harry woke up, to train him on how to use it.

Which brought him to another point that he had mused about several times for an inordinate amount of time; Harry seemed to not need materia to cast spells. He hadn't been able to see the extent of what he _could_ do, but what he had seen had, nonetheless, impressed him. He had seen something that was similar to all the Fire spells a fire materia could do as well as a myriad of what looked like bolt spells. Cloud could perform what Harry could with materia, but it seemed that Harry had a wider range of manipulating magic with that stick of his. That, and Cloud remembered that he had found the summons materia in Harry's _hand_; usually one used the materia from whatever they had it mounted in.

Cloud sighed and rubbed his head. Perhaps he could figure Harry out with an outing? He didn't know if that would work. He needed to talk about this. He wasn't sure who he could trust with the information, as it was rather…_delicate_; although, he did have an idea as to whom he might speak to about this and when.

With that tentative plan, Cloud retired from Harry's room and returned to his own. He scowled when he realized his "quiet" day had turned into everything _but_ quiet.

* * *

_posted 15October2007_


	7. Chocobos and Questions

**Phoenix Down**

_Chapter VII_

Harry was on the roof of 7th Heaven, taking a break from his katas and magic practice. As he watched the clouds drift by overhead, he absently wondered how long he had been here. His sense of time was horribly skewed considering the amount of time he had spent unconscious. He wondered if he should ask Cloud for a watch or something that told the time and the date. He was pretty sure that his wasn't correct…at least not for wherever he was. He sighed. Time to give it another go.

* * *

Tifa was wiping down the bar when Harry came down stairs, blearily rubbing his eyes. He had stayed up later than he usually did practicing his sword and his magic. Tifa had been issuing final calls when he had dragged his sorry excuse for a living being to bed. 

"Good morning, Tifa," Harry said as he made his way to the kitchen. He wanted food and sleep.

"Good morning, Harry," Tifa replied. "Cloud's sleeping. I heard some noise a little while ago that I think is Denzel. He should be down soon. I think Cloud wanted to do some stuff today, but I think we'll have to talk to him when he wakes up."

Harry nodded vaguely as he entered the kitchen, missing the frown on Tifa's face. Making himself some cereal, he sat down at the kitchen table. Halfway through his bowl, he heard a pattering on the stairs and rapid footsteps into the kitchen. Denzel nearly ploughed him out of his chair with the excited hug he was given.

"What's got you so worked up this morning?" Harry asked as he repositioned himself in his chair.

Denzel perched in the chair next to him, wiggling and shifting in excitement. "Cloud said he's going to take us to the Chocobo Farm today!" he said almost too fast to catch.

"The Chocobo Farm?" Harry queried. He gave Denzel a confused look as he continued to eat.

"We went there before, but you were sleeping and wouldn't wake up," Denzel said. "If you had woken up, you probably would have come with us."

"Probably," Harry replied, still unsure as to what a 'chocobo' was. Denzel fell silent and continued wiggling until Cloud entered the kitchen. Harry, finishing his cereal, gave Cloud a look. "I hear we're going to the Chocobo Farm today."

Harry watched as Cloud gave Denzel a look. "It was suppose to be a surprise Denzel," Cloud admonished. "He's never been to the Chocobo Farm or seen one before."

"He's never seen a chocobo before??!!" Denzel exclaimed. Harry watched, fascinated, as the boy started to prattle about sizes, speeds and colours; all way over Harry's head. What he did manage to catch was the fact that people rode them and raced them and traveled on them; what his world used horses for in the past.

"Sounds interesting," Harry replied honestly. Cloud set food in front of Denzel, an empty spot, and his own place as he sat down. Tifa came in soon after and joined them at the table.

"I heard you guys are making a trip to the Chocobo Farm," Tifa said with a smile. "I think I'll have to call Yuffie so I won't be by my lonesome here."

Denzel beamed at her, his smile so pure and enthusiastic. Harry was sure his face would hurt later on. No one could smile like that for a prolonged period of time and not have some kind of adverse affect.

"You're not coming with us Tifa?" Denzel asked, curious.

Tifa smiled and shook her head. "I have some stuff to do around here. I'm expecting a few deliveries for the bar today so I have to stay here."

"Have fun!" Denzel said as he ran out of the kitchen, breakfast gone.

Tifa laughed. Cloud faintly smiled. Harry was confused. "Why's he so excited?" he finally asked.

"Denzel is obsessed with chocobos," Cloud put forth as an explanation as he continued to eat his breakfast. "He went to get dressed."

"He gets so excited in the mornings when he knows we're going to the chocobo farm that he forgets to get dressed before coming downstairs," Tifa further explained.

"Ah," Harry replied, drinking a glass of juice.

Tifa was down in the basement when Denzel came back downstairs. "When are we leaving?" he asked, full of enthusiasm.

"As soon as Reno gets here," Cloud replied.

"Awesome!" Denzel exclaimed.

No sooner had the exclamation left his mouth than the bell chimed and a rather sarcastic, "yo!" greeted them. Denzel whirled and launched himself at the two Turks that entered 7th Heaven. "Whoah, yo! Just fuckin' woke up," Reno muttered as he ruffled Denzel's hair. "Don't be surprising me, yo; might do something I'll regret later."

Denzel laughed and gave Rude a hug. "Tifa's down in the basement," he informed him.

"I see," Rude replied as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose.

"Let's mosey then, if we're all ready," Cloud said to the assembled group.

Reno about faced and threw a wave over his shoulder at Rude. "Try to have fun, yo!" Harry caught the accusing look Rude shot Reno. He thought he might have missed it, but the redhead's snickering assured Harry that Reno had caught the silent barb. Denzel was skipping ahead of all three of the while Cloud brought up the rear. Once outside, Harry saw their mode of transportation.

Motocycle.

Four people; two bikes.

"How are we going to do this?" Harry asked, slightly unsure.

"You're riding with Reno, while Denzel and I ride my Fenrir," Cloud supplied.

"Why do I get the bigger brat, yo?" Reno whined.

Cloud shot him a look. Reno grumbled something that made Cloud smile. "Get over here, yo, before I leave without you!"

This was going to be either one hell of a ride, or a hellish ride.

* * *

"They're going to beat us, Reno!" Harry shrieked over the wind. 

"Going as fast as I fucking can, yo!" Reno yelled back. "Cloud's got a better bike, heavier, but better and less weight."

Harry thought for a moment. Cloud was steadily pulling ahead of them crouched low over Denzel to minimize wind resistance, not that the make of the bike didn't already do that. An idea came to him.

"Want to utilize all of your resources, Reno?" Harry yelled to the Turk.

"What, yo?"

"What to use more of your resources?" He repeated.

"I have the throttle wide open and the gas floored, yo! Can't go faster!" Reno replied.

Merlin's beard! What words would catch his attention? Harry wondered. "Want to cheat, Reno?" Harry finally hollered when Cloud as a good length or two in front of them.

"Hell yeah!" Reno replied. With a firm grip on his wand, Harry muttered, "_Ultraceler_," pointing his wand at the motorcycle beneath him.

Harry was sure Reno muttered a dark string of expletives, but Harry was too enthused with the new speed to care. It was almost like he was on his firebolt again, not as fast, but still; it was pretty bloody fast. Harry whooped as Reno cursed again and they pulled along side Cloud's bike. Harry waved at the other two, Denzel waved back, before Reno swerved out of the way of a hill and they passed the Fenrir. This, simply put, was bloody awesome!!!

* * *

Reno began slowing down, and Harry gently removed the spell on the motorcycle with a "_finite incantatum_." Shortly thereafter, Cloud and Denzel showed up. Denzel sent them a glowering look. Clearly, the youth was unhappy. 

"You cheated," he flatly accused. Reno laughed.

"Cloud!"

The group turned to see Billy rushing towards them from the barns they were parked near. "I'm glad y'all finally made it! I made a space in the barns for you to put your bikes since we're supposed to get a storm some time today."

"Thanks, Billy," Cloud said as he revved his motorcycle to life and started to head slowly towards the barn where Billy came from, with said person leading the way with Reno bringing up the rear. When the finally parked their bikes, Harry nearly jumped through the roof when a loud "WARK!! WARK!!" pierced the air.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry swore. Never in his life had he seen a creature quite like the one before him. All he could think of was a large chicken….a _very_ large chicken. The large, black…whatever it was, was looking at him curiously. "What is this bloody thing?"

"That," Reno said, draping his arm across Harry's shoulders, "is a chocobo, yo."

Harry looked skeptically at the large bird. It quirked its head at him, staring and examining him with liquid brown eyes. A green one joined him and they both chortled a greeting. Harry didn't know what to make of them and stayed what he deemed was a safe distance away.

"Oh come on, yo!" Reno cajoled. "You ain't scared a' chocobos, are you?"

"This is the first time he'd ever been exposed to the animals," Cloud replied casually as he led the group towards the fence where the two birds were. He took something from his pocket and gave it to the birds who happily ate it and warked. "Billy, why don't you take Denzel and Harry and show them about the place, maybe getting them on a bird or two; Reno and I will meet up with you all later in the pasture."

"Okay, Cloud!" Billy said. "This way boys! Follow me! We'll start in Barn A! That's where we have our racing birds!" Denzel's awed exclamation, as well as Billy's response, was lost to Reno and Cloud as the small group left the small barn.

"All right, Strife," Reno said, all cheer thrown aside for business, "what you hiding, yo?"

Cloud sighed. He could hide many things, and he did, about his thoughts, his life and its happenings from most everyone, but Reno had a tendency of finding them. "Remember the other day when I died?" he finally said.

Reno was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. What of it, yo?"

"When he used the materia, he had it in his hand," Cloud finally said.

Reno was quiet. "I thought he used the fucking bracer that was on his damn arm, yo." Reno muttered. "So he doesn't know shit about fucking materia?"

Cloud shook his head. "I've never taught him anything. I think he was going by what he already knew."

"'Already knew', yo?" Reno repeated.

"That stick he uses. His wand," Cloud replied. "He does magic with it like what we do with materia and more."

Reno was quiet for a moment before he began a litany of curses. "Fuck, Cloud! I have to tell Rufus."

"Don't you dare tell Rufus, Reno," Cloud hissed at him.

"It's fucking national security or some other shitty something or other that has to do with protection of the general populace," Reno replied vehemently. "It's not my call, yo!"

"You damn well better not tell Rufus," Cloud commanded, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I wouldn't have told you if you were going to run to Rufus with this. What do you think your precious boss will do? Give him to the damn science department? I know there's one somewhere. I know what the science department is like, and Harry Potter will _not_ find himself a specimen to them."

Reno grabbed Cloud in a vicious hug. Partly to stop his twitching hand to actually grab the sword it yearned for to slice him up, mainly to give Cloud support. Don't get him wrong; Cloud was a very strong individual, but people who came into prolonged contact with Hojo…well…they never were quite the same when the mad doctor's claws were finally removed. Cloud seemed to be remembering something that he probably shouldn't be wallowing in now or ever.

"Not now, yo," Reno said softly into his hear. Cloud just stared vacantly over Reno's shoulder. "Cloud, come back to the now, yo. It's over." It took a few moments of idle speculation and introversion on Reno's part, but Cloud suddenly shivered, blinked a few times, before taking a deep breath and stepping out of Reno's embrace. He was greeted by a lopsided, lazy grin.

"Let's go find that troublesome bird of yours, yo," Reno said, shoving Cloud with his shoulder.

"You better have one already under you if you don't want him to bite you," Cloud kindly replied, humour hinting his tone.

"Yeah, I could definitely go for something solid between my legs with a smooth, rocking motion, yo," Reno responded dreamily, almost causing Cloud to fall on his face. Nevertheless, the blonde stumbled. Seeing his expression, Reno asked, "what, yo?"

Cloud frowned in distaste. "That is one mental picture I never need to see again."

The two walked out of the barn with Reno laughing his ass off and Cloud scowling.

* * *

"…and that was the Barn G! Last one, too!" Billy said, finally done with the tour. 

"Can we ride now?" Denzel asked, nearly hopping up and down. "I wanna ride a black one this time!"

Billy frowned at him. "I don't know. They're pretty sketchy."

"The golds are worse!" Denzel pointed out. "Please? Please? Please?"

"As long as it's an old, dottering one that I pick out," Billy finally conceded.

"YES!" Denzel crowed, startling some stalled chocobos.

"What colour bird do you want, Harry?" Billy asked. Harry just shrugged.

"Whichever one likes me best," Harry finally decided. He walked over to a fence. He was told during the tour that the birds were very friendly and loved people, greens, running and other various activities. They looked friendly enough. Some had mean looking eyes, but true to Billy's word, had been friendly. Right now, Harry looked over the fence into the paddock and saw quite a few golds and blacks. A few came up to him, but a slightly larger gold in the back of the paddock caught his attention.

"Billy," Harry called. The chocobo farmer came over to him. Harry pointed to the back of the paddock and the estranged bird. "What's up with that one?"

"I'm not too sure," Billy replied. "These are young birds, just beginning training. That one won't let people near it. It was sold to us, wild stock, but I think it was raised by people who didn't treat it right. It's fine with young kids, but adults…it will either run away from or attack.

"Anyway, I don't think you should be riding these ones. They're a handful for even experienced riders."

"I want to ride that one," Harry responded.

"Wait!" Billy called out, but Harry had already vaulted over the fence and walking towards the wary chocobo. He had an idea. The bird was rather defensive; its head wasn't held erect like the others' was and it was crouched, ready to attack or run. When he was a good seven metres away, Harry could hear angry cooing. He stopped, taking the chocobo's warning to heart. He watched the bird, and finally caught its deep blue eyes with his green ones. Slowly, so as not to startle the bird, and still retaining eye contact, Harry bowed deeply. He watched the chocobo watch him, and weigh him.

Eventually, noticing that Harry wasn't a threat to it, the chocobo warbled something and straightened its neck, taking a tentative step forwards. He let the bird come and sniff him and make all the inspections he needed to before slowly standing again and petting the large avian head. It cooed.

"Ifrit's fires, the thing likes him," Billy whispered, awed. Shaking himself out of a stupor, he ran back to the bar and retrieved a bridle. "Harry! You'll need this!"

Harry, hearing Billy's call, turned to see the man waving some leather contraption around. Gently tugging on its neck feathers, Harry led the chocobo towards Billy. The man produced some kind of alfalfa looking something from his pocket that had the chocobo nearly dragging him to the fence, causing the man to laugh.

"If I knew it liked Gysahl greens so much, Id'a used 'em sooner," Billy chuckled to himself. As the blissful chocobo happily munched its greens, Harry watched as Billy skillfully attached the bridle. The bird froze, wondering what this new thing was on its head and if it was good or bad. "I don't think you'll be getting a saddle on that bird. If you're set on riding him, you'll be going bareback."

"I don't mind," Harry replied. "I rode a hippogriff bareback."

Billy just gave him a strange look, wondering what in Shiva a hippogriff was. "Well, good luck with you. I have to find a black for Denzel." Just as he spoke the words, Denzel came racing by on a black chocobo.

"Sweet!" came his reply. "Race you to the back of the pasture!"

Harry was wheeling his bird around as Billy opened the gate for him. With a final, "Wark! Wark!" Harry and his chocobo went streaking off after Denzel.

* * *

"I saw him do his magic once," Reno said from atop a black chocobo. Cloud gave him a look from next to his gold. "When you crashed into the side of 7th Heaven and we patched you up. It was then, yo." 

"Hm," Cloud replied as he gave the chocobo more greens. It happily cooed as it ate them.

"What are you going to fucking do with him, yo?" Reno finally asked as Cloud leapt onto the back of his chocobo.

Cloud looked at him. "Aeris came to me last night."

Reno stared at him for a moment before understanding dawned on him. "Fuck, yo! He's here for a reason, ain't he?"

Cloud nodded. Reno swore again. "Fuck! That can't be good."

Cloud smiled. "You read my mind."

"So you have any plans, yo?" Reno asked.

Cloud shrugged. "I can only get ready for the inevitable."

* * *

Yuffie laughed as Tifa finished her joke, both falling into uncontrollable laughter. Coming down off their laughter, Yuffie heaved a huge sigh before saying, "man, that was a good one!"

Tifa grinned. "One of the regulars told it to me."

Yuffie looked horrified. "No way!"

Tifa, still smiling, nodded.

Yuffie smiled. "Shame on you, Tifa!"

"Tifa has nothing to be ashamed of," a deep, dulcet voice intoned from the doorway.

"VINCENT!" Yuffie exclaimed. If she hadn't already known that Vincent would dodge, she would have leapt up and given him a hug. She'd already tried it numerous times.

"You said there was something here that would be of interest to me," Vincent calmly replied. "I only see two people and a bar I've witnessed numerous times before."

Yuffie made a face at him.

"It's not her fault Vincent," Tifa replied, pouring him a drink as the red cloaked man made his way to the bar. "Cloud took Denzel and Harry to the Chocobo Farm today. I doubt they'll be back soon."

Vincent nodded, before sipping his drink. "So, Yuffie; tell me about this 'broken' materia."

Yuffie nodded. Vincent noticed that Tifa had refrained from giving Yuffie alcohol this early in the day. She was currently nursing a pint of cranberry juice from what Vincent could tell. "Well, it's a fire something or other. That's all I could get from it."

"Fire?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah," she took a sip of her juice. "It would…flicker…occasionally, and I'd look into it. I dared not summon it in fear of it killing me."

"Wise," Vincent commented.

Yuffie smiled. "I figured Cloud was strong enough to summon whatever it was, so I made my way here, where I ran into Harry.

"Harry was…different. I've never seen someone with hair as black as mine with such vivid green eyes." Vincent's red eyes narrowed. Yuffie and Tifa didn't seem to notice this as Yuffie continued with her story. "…As soon as he touched it, that materia came to life! It was like the damn thing had never been not glowing! He whispered that it was a phoenix materia, but I when I took it away, the _life_ just seemed to flow out of him and he passed out!"

"Interesting," Vincent said after a moment. "It seems he's knowledgeable to a degree about phoenixes."

"But that doesn't explain the active materia!" Yuffie argued.

"Vincent," Tifa spoke up, interrupting Yuffie, "he can do magic."

Vincent just stared at her, without words, saying that any of them could perform magic. Tifa shook her head. "He doesn't use materia to perform magic. He uses some kind of special stick."

Vincent looked taken aback, if his facial expression could be interpreted as such. Cloud was the only sure fire way to translate Vincent's facial features as he too hid his emotions well. "He uses a stick?" Vincent asked, slightly amused.

Tifa nodded. "He called it a wand, I do believe. Cloud's said he can do everything we can with materia and more with that stick of his. Cloud's even held it and felt a little magic from it, but nothing of the sort that would give him power to perform such spells."

"So the power comes from within him then," Vincent said, mulling the thought over in his mind. "That is what it seems, and this stick, his wand, is his conduit to forming and releasing his magic."

"So what does that make him?" Yuffie asked.

Vincent looked at them. "He's a magical being of some kind. Nanaki can be referred to as a 'magical creature' if you will, because of his skills, lifespan, and connections to the Lifestream. Although, phoenixes are more magical creatures than anything, considering there has only ever been one recorded death of a phoenix that I know of and any part of their being can be used in some way to augment our lives."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "So Harry's a…magical creature?" Yuffie hazarded.

"I wouldn't be calling him a creature, Yuffie," Vincent explained. "If anything, he's similar to the Cetra and other races connected to The Planet and The Lifestream."

"But he has his own magic?" Tifa asked.

"It seems to be the case," Vincent replied. "And it was strong enough to revive the materia Yuffie had found."

"Perhaps he had used a lot of his magic to revive the materia and he passed out because he was feeding it magic and the materia was giving it back," Tifa hypothesized.

"Like an electrical current!" Yuffie happily exclaimed.

"That could very well be," Vincent replied. "It would explain his fainting spell when Yuffie took it away. I would like to meet this Harry Potter."

Tifa and Yuffie nodded. Vincent would be hanging around the bar until he had quenched his curiosity. In the meantime, Yuffie had decided to go "shopping" and Tifa had much to think about. Harry was a magical being? Like a phoenix? Was he safe? She had no reason to doubt her safety with Cloud around. He'd protect The Planet! But what about when he went out on deliveries? Tifa wasn't too sure about the orphan she'd taken in anymore. She absently wished Cloud were here as she wiped down yet another mug.

* * *

Harry was riding through the pasture by himself. He had lost Denzel somewhere in the small thicket they had rushed through, but Harry was content that he could find Cloud if he really needed to, or someone could find him. Or, if worse came to worse, his chocobo could always take him back to the barns. Horses could always find their way back to their stables, so he assumed a chocobo could as well. It only made sense, at least to one Harry Potter. 

Wanting to stretch his legs, Harry eased off the back of the chocobo, still gripping the reigns, and started walking. The gold cooed and warbled, reminding him slightly of Fawkes, if not as melodious, and dutifully followed him. In some obscure corner of the pasture, Harry and his steed came upon a small group of mixed coloured birds near a small pond and a thicket. Smiling, Harry threw the reigns of his own mount over its head and let him go. It chirruped happily and trotted off to meet the other birds. Harry smiled as he watched the coos and warbled greetings between the birds. It was when they turned to him and trotted to him en masse that he was slightly astonished from his place at the base of a small sapling.

"Here now!" Harry said as he was mobbed by the birds all wanting attention from him at the same time. "Wait! Wait!"

The birds just cooed and played with his hair. The gold that he had ridden over plunked itself down next to him. Its body acted as a nice buffer. Some of the birds on that side cooed in annoyance. Harry laughed and reached his hand out, petting and scratching their big, fluffy heads; eventually he ended up bestowing his attention on all the birds. By that time, a few other birds had joined his steed, lying down around him. A dark red chocobo that he supposed was supposed to be a pink one, but was a melanin form, reminded him vaguely of Reno. Their colouring was the same. Harry laughed when he had first seen it.

"Aren't you a pretty bird?" Harry had cooed at it when it was his turn to be pet. The bird fluffed up and happily cooed as if it had understood him perfectly. For all Harry knew, it probably had. Harry smiled as some of the birds plonked down on the ground or wandered off either for food or water. Content in the warm sunshine, Harry drifted off to sleep.

"_I see you're back," a familiar voice intoned._

_Harry looked around to find himself back in the glowing forest. Peering around through the trees, Harry finally spotted the large bird he was searching for._

"_Vuurvliegje," Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "How goes it in my world?"_

_The phoenix cocked his head. "As well as can be desired; you companions send their greetings. The one known as Voldemort did something, but it was stopped by a group called the Order of the Phoenix? I found that highly amusing."_

_Indeed, Harry was uplifted through the phoenix's good mood. "However, I did not contact you because of the happenings of your world. I felt my power being drawn on and in great amounts. Why?" _

_Harry explained that Cloud had been killed and he remembered his mention of Phoenix Downs. At the end of his story, Harry was certain that the bird would have smiled if he had been capable of the act._

"_Ah, that is good to know. If he had departed too early, it would be near impossible for you to return as you would need to fill the gap his death would have opened," Vuurvliegje explained. "Tell me, have you spoken with Red Lighting?" _

_Harry was puzzled, until he remembered the obscure instructions that the phoenix had given him last time that they had talked. "No I haven't," Harry admitted._

"_I think that you are lying," Vuurvliegje said, obvious amusement in his voice. "You just haven't spoken of the topic of which I mentioned that was so important."_

"_I don't understand," Harry replied. Indeed, he was most confused. _

"_Take some time and just think about the words I last spoke and their connotations; what they could possibly mean," the phoenix continued. "The Cetra, mainly the Flower Girl, send their greetings." _

Harry woke up. His sleepy mind was still trying to understand Vuurvliegje's words when he heard someone call out his name.

"Over here!" Harry called back.

Through the thicket, Cloud and Reno, on gold and black chocobos respectively, emerged into the clearing. Reno was watching him with an indecipherable expression, but Cloud mearly said, "It's getting late and we should be heading back if we want to beat this storm to Edge."

Confused, Harry looked up to see that the once clear blue sky was, indeed, overcast with angry slate coloured clouds. Poking his bird awake, Harry mounted it and wheeled it around to follow Cloud and Reno back to the barns where they met up with Denzel and Billy. Gathering up the sleeping youth, the three conscious members of the party wished Billy a pleasant day before they headed back to the metropolis of Edge, barely beating the rain. Tifa had already opened the bar and there were a few patrons in at the early time, with more steadily coming as the weather steadily poured rain onto The Planet. Cloud asked Reno to take Denzel upstairs and told Harry to follow Reno when he saw the look that Tifa gave the boy when their group walked through the front door. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Cloud gave Tifa a look. "Why are you having problems with him now?" 

Tifa served a customer what smelled like beer. "I don't know," Tifa responded as she swabbed out another glass and put it with many others. "He's actually been conscious for a while." That didn't explain anything.

"So you don't like him when he's conscious? Alive?" Cloud asked.

"No!" Tifa responded quickly. "It's not that at all."

Cloud watched her as she served a few more customers. "Then what is it? You just don't like him? Is that it?"

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know," Tifa finally admitted after a few moments, "he just feels…different."

"Dangerous?" Cloud prompted.

"I don't know." Tifa looked unsure. Unsure as to the answer or unsure whether or not to tell the truth, Cloud wasn't sure and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "He's different than the other orphans."

"Different?" Cloud echoed. "I'm different as well if you're looking at it that way."

Tifa sighed, flustered. She placed the mug she was filling with a little more force than was necessary in front of the man who ordered it on the bar. If Cloud wasn't so angry, he might have noticed that it dented the bar. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?" Cloud asked evenly. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Cloud, please not now," Tifa implored as she served yet another person. "It's one of the busiest times of the night."

"You haven't even talked to him yet, have you?" Cloud suddenly asked. Tifa gave him a look. "I can't believe you!"

"Yo!" Reno's voice cut into their argument. He had come back downstairs to see how Rude had fared this fine, dreary day.

"We'll finish this later," Tifa said as she served Reno and Rude's usual to them.

"We?" Cloud continued, despite what Tifa said. "You should be talking to _him_ not _me_." He hissed at her.

She glared right back. "What do you want me to do? To say to him, Cloud? I've never dealt with someone his age before!"

"So he's too old, is that it?" Cloud growled back at her. Reno's eyes went back and forth between the two of them, as if he were watched a ping-pong match between Rufus and Tseng.

"Why are you so obsessed over him?" Tiffa hissed back. "You were never this interested in any of the others. Sure you cared, but not to this extent!" Eyes went to Cloud.

"Do you think maybe it's because I can relate to him a little better?" Cloud hissed. Eyes went to Tifa as they ate a few nuts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tifa replied, veritably slamming a drink down for a customer. She whirled to face Cloud. "You weren't an orphan in Nibelheim!" Eyes went to Cloud. Reno took a sip of his drink.

"I'm not getting into this with you," Cloud dead-panned. "You of all people should know what I went through in Nibelheim." And with that he turned and stalked out of the room and up stairs. Tifa watched him go with angry brown eyes. Reno watched the whole thing with avid curiosity.

"Soooo," he finally spoke up. "What was the beginning about, yo? I missed it."

"DAMN YOU, RENO!" Tifa screeched as she threw a bottle at him. He ducked and it hit another customer, which then proceeded to instigate a bar fight, which Tifa was only too happy to break up. Reno watched in horrified fascination as she quickly and efficiently dealt with the transgressors. When she came back, Reno watched her warily.

"I think I'm going to go check on Cloud," Reno said carefully as he slowly left the bar to follow the path the blonde had taken. Rude gave him a questioning look, but Reno suspected that Rude already knew. Tifa pointedly ignored him, bestowing attention on her patrons and Rude.

* * *

Reno carefully left the main barroom and made his way up the stairs to Cloud's bedroom. He had heard footsteps. Lounging in the doorway, swilling his booze (he had brought it with him), he watched as the ex-SOLDIER paced his room. 

"You usually go up to the roof, yo," Reno said when Cloud turned. He paused for a heartbeat before continuing his pacing. "Why the change, yo?"

Cloud gave Reno a sideways look. "Harry's on the roof practicing."

"Oh?" Reno inquired with a raised eyebrow. "He takes up the whole friggin' roof, yo?"

"You have no idea the stuff he can do," Cloud replied with a wry grin, finally stopping in his pacing. His hands still twitched; betraying Cloud's anxiety and need to do _something_.

Reno took a swallow of his drink, nearly downing half of it. "You need stress relief, yo," he said casually.

A predatory smile took over Cloud's face. "Oh really?" he said as he made his way over to his bed and draped his self across the rarely used piece of furniture.

Reno smiled. "Definitely, yo." He sauntered over to Cloud. "I definitely fucking think you do, yo."

Cloud took Reno's glass and downed the rest of its contents before setting the glass somewhere at the head of his bed, grabbing the lapels of Reno's jacket, and bringing their mouths together.

----------

**Author's Notes:** Hello y'all! I just wanted to tell you all I now have a definite update schedule. I will update at the end of every month for certain. If I update before then, there's a good chance I WON'T update again that month, but on the off chance of one in a million, I just might. Don't hold your breath on it, though, for I want no deaths on my name. I'm extremely tired, finishing this up tonight, I'll put the bomf, if I decide to do it, at the beginning of the next chapter. There WILL be bomfs in the next chapter...or the one after that. I promise! Until next time.

* * *

_posted 29October2007_


	8. Dreams and Shadows

**A/N:** Here it is! The long awaited bomf!

**EDIT:** fixed the italics and such. Also, there are two obscure song references in this chapter. See if you can find them.

* * *

**Phoenix Down**

_Chapter VIII_

Cloud brought their mouths together in a bruising kiss. It was something that Reno had gotten used to. The running away that he did and all around Tifa avoiding now was put to good use, or so Reno saw it. He was always glad when Cloud showed up with a frown on his face, hands itching. A good spar and a good fuck later, life was good; he couldn't be happier. If he had to be honest with himself, Reno might admit that he loved the blonde ex-SOLDIER, but as of yet, Reno hadn't been honest to himself or sober enough to do much thinking.

It was something that, regardless of how Reno looked at it, Cloud was working on fixing. With the amount of alcohol that Reno consumed, it just wasn't healthy for a body. It would probably have put a strain on Clouds enhanced body, but that wasn't what was going on at hand. Presently, Reno was moaning as Cloud stuck his tongue down his throat.

It was the only action that Cloud had found to stop the caustic and sarcastic remarks that seemed to liberally flow from the redhead's mouth. Moving from his mouth, Cloud steadily kissed and licked a trail down Reno's jaw to his throat.

"Cloud," Reno moaned. He frowned when he felt a smirk against his neck. "Bastard."

Cloud just sucked harder, causing Reno to moan and his hands to snake their way around his neck. Cloud pulled away from his ministrations at Reno's neck to look at his face. "What was that?" The blonde quipped with an arched eyebrow, something that, Reno noted, was very Tifa-ish. Reno opened his mouth to reply, but moaned instead when a hand that had steadily been making its way under his shirt and began caressing his nipple. He sent a glare at Cloud, but it held little vehemence if any at all.

"You're so full of yourself, yo," Reno hissed as Cloud deviated his ministrations to the other side of Reno's chest.

Cloud smiled. "But you like it," he pointed out as his hands pushed the shirt over Reno's head. Reno shook his head to straighten out his hair. Their mouths came together again and Reno fumbled but successfully rid Cloud of the sweater vest he took to wearing. Long, delicate fingers that would do any musical instrument justice that were rather put to use doing all manner of dirty work, pushed the garment over broad shoulders and it eventually made its way to the floor where Reno's shirt and jacket already resided. Reno's fingers found a new almost healed wound on his shoulder blade. Opening his mouth, the Turk had every intention of telling his lover off, but Cloud, probably knowing what he was going to be asking, silenced him with a deep kiss and a thrust of his hips. Indeed, Reno was rather sidetracked from speaking.

"Cloud," Reno moaned breathlessly. Skilled hands unbuckled Reno's belt and slid pants over lean hips. His mouth trailed wet kisses down the lean form of the Turk before licking Reno's length, eliciting a strangled noise from the redhead.

"Cloud!" Reno hissed more urgently as Cloud buried his nose in his curls, his tongue doing wicked things to the shaft in his mouth. Hands clamped down on hips when Reno began squirming. The last thing he needed was a broken nose. That had been an interesting bout of sex…

Reno moaned as when Cloud drew his head back, tongue swirling his length and tenderly licking the head of his shaft. Setting an easy pace, Cloud bobbed back down on to Reno, gasps and moans sounding from the restrained man beneath him. Hands fisted in his golden hair as he finally drew away. His blue eyes caught the aqua-green ones of his lover. Cloud licked his lips.

"That was so sexy, yo," Reno whispered. Cloud brought their lips together and Reno set on relieving Cloud of his pants. Both naked, Reno wrapped his legs around Cloud's waist, arms twining around the blonde's torso and his soft hair. There was a new urgency to their kissing, to their touching. Harsh panting breaths came from bodies warm with lust.

"Fuck me," Reno breathed, arching into Cloud's touches. "Fuck me, yo."

Cloud shuddered at Reno's vulgar plea, but acquiesced nonetheless. Prepping his squirming lover, always a hard task since Reno moaned and bucked against his hand at the sensations. Cloud, naked, positioned himself and Reno, who couldn't (or wouldn't) wait anymore, bucked; effectively taking Cloud into himself. Reno groaned and Cloud hissed, the pleasure stilling their frenzy. It didn't last long as first one, then the other started squirming and they fell into a steady rhythm that became faster as both needed that release, yearned for it to become complete.

"Cloud!" Reno moaned. Planet, he was so close! "Faster!"

Cloud went just that little bit more faster, Reno thrusting back against him. It was when Cloud hit that exquisite spot in Reno that the redhead's moan turned to a cry of pleasure. Again he hit it and Reno quivered. He was so close! Too close! With a hoarse cry, Reno came, messily all over their stomachs and quivering tight around Cloud's shaft. The pressure overwhelming, Cloud came, shuddering, into Reno.

They lay in Cloud's bed, panting, trying to get their breath back and reveling in the pleasure coursing through their systems. Cloud could _feel_ Reno's smile. Shiva, he was such an arrogant bastard sometimes!

"Just shut it, Reno," Cloud said when Reno opened his mouth. The blonde didn't even have to look to know Reno was going to talk.

"Fucken killjoy, yo," Reno murmured in a complaining tone of voice. Cloud softly laughed as he gathered his redhead up in his arms. Reno snuggled down in his lover's arms and settled down to sleep.

As they, and many more slept peacefully, The Lifestream was troubled. A darkness was making itself known and would soon be sentient enough to wake up. Those that had found peace were being forcibly removed and forced to become something they weren't. Anger and hate took precedence and its ripple effect was felt throughout the planet.

The Planet cried out, the ones who could hear her long dead. However, a sensitive few had trouble sleeping and equally troubling dreams.

* * *

_There was fire. It was everywhere and the smoke hurt his lungs. It was hard to breathe, but he somehow managed. A tall figure in the flames was silhouetted against the broken horizon. For a second, he thought it might be Cloud, but the figure was much too tall. When the figure peered over his shoulder, he was frozen. Green eyes. They were of a tone of green that Harry had only seen in fragmented dreams. He would have compared them to his own, the depth was similar, but the feeling and emotion was so different. Hate, unbridled and flowing, coursed through them. Insanity flavoured it. There was a feeling that he was gazing at a tortured soul whose life had never been his own; had never been able to live how he had wanted to, so he hated. He got the impression that it hadn't been his fault._

_Either way, Harry was struck still by the heavy emerald gaze; his own green eyes locked with them. _

"_You haven't spoken with Red Lightning yet," the deep, baritone voice reprimanded. _

_Harry felt chided. _

"_I don't know who that person is!" he petulantly replied._

"_Think you stupid child!" The figure coolly reprimanded. _

_Red lightning, red lighting. " 'talk to the Red Lightning who's accompanied by a Shadow'…" Harry said to himself. His thoughts sped rapidly as his previous encounters hummed through his head. His memories seem to be showed in the flickers of the surrounding flames. A different set of green eyes, blue tinged, became apparent in the flames. It was shortly accompanied by equally flaming red hair that tapered into a long, bloody coloured ponytail. Reno._

"_Reno?" Harry speculated. He looked to the tall, imposing figure who just raised an elegant, aristocratic eyebrow. Harry scowled at the look and continued to ponder. There was something that Reno had said, Harry knew, that was important. He was sure of it. It had something to do with his fighting style…with that rod of his…_

_It was like a light was suddenly turned on. Comprehension dawned in the avada kedavra green eyes of Harry. Reno had said that his weapon was an EMR. When he had interceded for Harry on the roof, he had jokingly, if morbidly, informed Cloud that he might "accidentally" electrocute him. So Reno's EMR was an electrocution weapon of some sort. He turned to the shadow, and saw confirmation in the angry, spiteful green eyes. Something niggled the back of Harry's mind._

"_Does that mean that Rude is the Shadow?" Harry asked._

"_There is more to Reno than Rude," the deep voice replied. "There are many things that cast Shadows over our lives." _

_If Harry hadn't been watching the figure intently, he would have missed the pained look that flitted through his beautiful green eyes. Mako green ghosted through his mind. _

"_So if Red Lightning is Reno, then that means there are other words that really represent people I've met," Harry said slowly, comprehension dawning on him. The green eyes looked at him mockingly._

"_Overcast Sky?" Harry murmured. Who was the Overcast Sky?_

_A harsh, deep laugh that was more that of insanity than hilarity or a mocking facsimile of it tore Harry from his musing. He watched the imposing man with a rather intimidating sword laugh. "If this is not the easiest one of them all!" he informed Harry. "You are a simpleton if you cannot figure this one out."_

_Harry glared at him, and the amusement immediately vanished to such a stony glare that Harry averted his eyes. Overcast Sky? What was…oh._

"_Oh," Harry repeated. Well, that was easier than he thought. If only his own prophecy was this easy. _

"_Hail from the Previous Storm?" Harry asked out loud. He could really use a hint on this. He glanced to his companion only to have a most dangerous look peering at him from those dark, tortured, insane eyes._

"_I will never be just a memory," his deep voice informed Harry. Everything slowed. Harry watched, entranced, as the figure took up a battle stance. He blinked, the action seemed to take minutes instead of the fraction of a heartbeat it actually was. He closed his eyes, taking whatever would come his way. He heard the whisper of feathers sliding against each other, and heard the sad melody of phoenix song…_

Harry Potter jolted awake, trembling and sweating. He glanced around, the last vestiges of phoenix song echoing into nothingness. Wiping his forehead on the sleeve of his pajamas, Harry gently plopped himself back onto his bed. What was that about? Rubbing his tired eyes, Harry gently rolled over and fell back into a troubled sleep; haunted by glowing eyes, red hair, and the whisper of feathers. Silver hair glimmering in firelight accompanied by crazed laughter was the last vestiges of troubled sleep before The Planet took pity on the troubled youth and gently eased the boy into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

He was determined. It had been a few days since he had been to the chocobo farm, and Harry was determined to see what chocolate did to Cloud. He had heard Reno liked it when Cloud ate chocolate, but he wasn't too sure why. He had heard the Turk mutter about giving Cloud chocolate to get out of fixing the bikes that were next to the bar. A snort from the garage in the back informed him that Cloud had heard and his sentiments on the matter. 

"So you're the one that everyone's talking about," a rough, dulcet voice spoke.

Startled, Harry turned, wand out, to face red eyes. A frightened yelp left his mouth. Voldemort?! Before Harry could truly examine his opponent, he let off a volley of spells. Most of them were dodged, one was deflected by a golden claw, while the last one singed the man's shoulder; a near miss. The man held his hands up and Harry could now see that he wasn't who he thought he had been.

So who was he?

"Who are you?" Harry asked, wand still at the ready.

"Vincent Valentine," his deep, rough voice replied.

Vincent Valentine? _Must be another one of Cloud's friends_, Harry thought to himself. He didn't know what the man wanted with him. Harry watched him watching him with those odd, red coloured eyes of his. Feeling distinctly out of place, and nervous for no reason he could tell, Harry stilled the urge to fidget.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Harry finally asked.

"Hm," Vincent replied, eyes narrowing, "You're not what you seem to be."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He was a wizard! Merlin! What did these people want from him? What was he supposed to be if he wasn't what he was?

"I am what I am," Harry replied, just as vague. See the man figure that one out.

"You revived a materia," Vincent said. A conversation with this man was like a gathering of people stating facts that somehow made a conversation. Harry narrowed his eyes. The way he spoke just made you want to change the statement into something; divulging information without knowing it. He'd seen it used before.

"I might have," Harry replied.

Vincent raised his eyebrow. This was fun! Harry inwardly smiled. He'd never been able to verbally spar like this in a while! Nothing Malfoy had graced him with could compare to the mind of Vincent.

Harry suddenly caught something familiar about the man before him. The green eyed youth had never laid eyes on the man before, but there was definitely something familiar about him. The way he leaned casually against the wall, but he could see the whole room, and if there had been conversation, he would be able to hear it all; he was near two exits. The easy manner in which he held himself reminded Harry of Reno for some reason. Reno was a Turk. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You're a Turk," Harry stated. He watched as Vincent's eyes narrowed, his own information game thrown back on him.

"I was a Turk," Vincent replied. "I'm not anymore."

Harry nodded. The way Reno carried on, Harry didn't think that one could just leave the Turks, but something must have happened, and if he were privy to the information, he'd be told it. He had faith in the people he was staying with to tell him what was going on. Something that was sorely lacking where he came from; all the misinformation just made it easier for Voldemort to gather a following, no one knew what was truth and what wasn't.

Vincent was looking expectantly at Harry, and Harry was gazing just as guardedly back.

"Would you like to see the materia?" Harry finally asked, pulling it out of his bracer. He held it out to Vincent. Vincent, with the knowledge of what Yuffie told him in the forefront of his mind, touched the materia in Harry's hand; exploring it.

"Interesting," he finally said.

"What?" Harry asked. Vincent only looked at him before bestowing upon the boy a weighing look. Harry, deciding it was much too early for this, as he had just woken up, made a decision. "Never mind, Cloud will tell me if it's important." And with that, Harry made his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Vincent watched him dismiss himself and head into the kitchen, mind now on other matters.

"Very interesting indeed," the ex-Turk muttered.

* * *

Harry, oblivious to most of his surroundings, ate his cereal with Denzel. Denzel was telling him about how crap his homework had been and was looking forward to seeing Rude in the afternoon. Harry barely heard it. He was busy contemplating his dream. He had to talk to Reno. If Rude wasn't coming over until later, does that mean that Reno wouldn't be over until later either? 

"Hey Denzel," Harry said, getting the boy's attention, "is Reno coming over later too?"

Denzel shook his head. "I saw his bike in front of the garage, so I think he's somewhere with Cloud. I haven't seen either of them yet."

"You talking bad about me, yo?" Reno's voice spoke from the door to the bar. Reno lazily sauntered in. Harry and Denzel had stopped eating at Reno's remark. He took a glance to examine their food before making a face.

"What shit are y'all eating, yo?" Reno exclaimed. "Let's make something more appetizing, hm?"

Denzel cheered, but Harry was busy examining Reno and his appearance. His clothes were slightly wrinkled, but not too noticeably. His hair was in more disarray than normal, and, Harry was pretty sure, a hickey could just be seen peeking out from under the collar of his white shirt. If he moved a certain way it would show. Reno was in the process of making something with what looked like hamburger, eggs, an onion, some peppers, and rice. The Griffindor wasn't sure if he wanted to stay and watch, but he was sure that Reno had spent the night with someone last night. Quietly sliding from the table, Reno let out an undignified squawk when Denzel spilled something. Harry grinned; it had probably been important. Heading out into the bar room, Harry bee-lined for the bar proper knowing Tifa kept a Cure materia under the sink just in case.

Grabbing it, Harry glanced at one of the tables where Vincent and Cloud were talking. Vincent gave him a look as he passed and Harry returned it with a cautiously neutral one of his own. Making the kitchen, Harry saw Reno instruct Denzel on something and the boy headed into the pantry. Watching Reno cook, Harry carefully made his way towards the Turk.

"So what are you making?" Harry asked. "It smells good."

"No fucking clue, yo!" Reno happily replied as he threw something into the pan. Harry just looked at him askance and Reno returned the look with a shit eating grin of his own. Not wasting any time, he didn't know how long Denzel was going to be in the pantry, Harry thrust the materia at Reno.

"What this for, yo?" Reno asked, giving Harry a strange look. Harry just tapped his own collar bone and gave Reno a pointed look. Reno grabbed the materia faster than Harry could blink and it was alight with a healing glow before Harry knew what was happening. Reno returned it after a minute and looked at Harry. "I want to talk to you later."

Then Denzel burst out from the pantry with something Harry didn't recognize in his arms. "I found it!"

"About fucking time, yo!" Reno said. "I almost had to go on without it!"

Denzel looked horrified but happily passed over whatever he had to Reno who promptly chopped it up into little pieces and threw it in the pan. It was a few minutes later, when Reno had throw in the eggs and rice, that Cloud came in.

"Reno, what are you doing?" Cloud asked.

Reno winced. "Cooking, yo!" He happily replied after a pause.

Cloud looked at the pan and the remnants of ingredients. "What are you cooking?"

"Breakfast," Reno replied, slightly evasive.

Cloud kept examining the pan. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm not too sure," Harry replied this time, saving Reno. "Said it was a surprise and we had to wait." Wouldn't his Griffindor nature let anyone actually save themselves?

Probably not.

Cloud gave him an evaluating look, before looking back at Reno. Harry watched as Reno said something through his body language that Harry didn't understand before Cloud gave him a sharp look. Harry just stared back, wondering what he had done this time when Reno swore, sticking his finger in his mouth. Cloud, sitting down at the table, gave Reno a wry look. "You're not supposed to touch hot things with bare hands, Reno. I thought Shinra'd teach you that if your mother didn't."

Reno glared at Cloud. Harry laughed. Denzel came into the room looking confused, pouring juice for everyone. Reno, deeming his mess done, mixed everything together before putting cheese on the top and setting the creation on the table, proudly proclaiming, "All done, yo! Eat up before it gets cold. I'm not sure if it'll taste the same when it's cold, yo."

Everyone dutifully held out their plates as Reno shoveled his concoction onto them. Denzel started shoveling his into his mouth. Harry morbidly wondered if he even chewed or tasted what he was eating. Cloud was poking his with his fork. Reno was delightfully eating his, dancing every now and then to something only he could hear. Harry looked down at his plate skeptically. With the cheese oozing over and all the different coloured bits that made it up…it looked like Reno threw up on his plate.

Or maybe it was a cheese covered roadkill chocobo?

Either way, Harry was apprehensive about eating it. Harry watched as Cloud tentatively took a bite, shrugged and took another. Following the blonde's example, Harry reluctantly stabbed a bit on his fork and proceeded to put it into his mouth. Harry was surprised.

"This is pretty good, Reno," Harry said as he took another bite.

"Thanks, yo!" Reno said with a smile that lit up his whole face. "The others don't let me cook."

"I can see why," Cloud muttered. He quickly put a large bite in his mouth as Reno shot him a look. Cloud gazed back at him; the food in his mouth making him resemble a chipmunk. Harry burst into laughter. Denzel looked up from shoveling food in his mouth to see what was so funny, and quickly swallowed as he started laughing as well. Reno scowled as Cloud finished his food and smiled at him.

"Cloud," Harry said as said blonde took another bite. "What was up with Vincent this morning?"

Cloud gave an oblivious Denzel an appraising glance before he carefully said, "he was curious about the summons materia you have."

Harry, who caught the sly look, just glanced back at Cloud who was getting up, done with breakfast. Reno, seeing Cloud leaving, quickly ate his food , Harry thought he greatly resembled Denzel in that aspect, and followed Cloud to put his dishes in the sink. "Make sure Tifa eats what's left when she gets up, yo," he called over his shoulder as he followed Cloud out of the kitchen.

Denzel said something unintelligible back around all the food in his mouth that Harry supposed was an affirmative.

"Where's Tifa?" Harry asked.

"Sleeping," Denzel replied after he swallowed. "Friday nights are always very busy so she sleeps in on Saturdays."

"I see," Harry replied. "Did you finish your science homework?"

"Shit," Denzel replied as he stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth and downed his juice.

"Language!" Harry called after the fleeing youth. Chuckling, Harry slowly finished his breakfast. Apparently, Denzel had forgotten something important.

Harry rinsed his dish before he made his way to the roof. He absently wondered about what he had seen on Reno's neck and what Denzel had told him. His thought were derailed as he passed his room. There was something glittering in the dim light under his bed. Cautiously entering his room, Harry peered under his bed. A green materia winked at him from the dim, dusty recesses. This was odd. He absently wondered if he could use it or incorporate it into his spells. He'd have to explore it first; Cloud had at least shown him the basics of materia use, so he could use basic spells. Nodding to himself and his new course of action, Harry proceeded on his original path to the roof.

* * *

"Harry saw…incriminating evidence, yo," Reno told Cloud as they headed towards the garage. 

"Of what kind?" Cloud absently replied as he resettled a package and donned his gloves.

"Of the hickey kind, yo," Reno replied.

Cloud paused, before stowing the package in a side compartment of his bike. "He won't tell anybody," Cloud eventually replied. Reno's arms encircled his person. Cloud smiled. "And if you let me leave now, I'll be back tonight."

Reno gave him a quick kiss. "Then by all means, yo, get the fuck gone."

Cloud positioned the goggles over his eyes and laughed at the look Reno was giving him. It was drowned out by the roar of the Fenrir's engine. Cloud tore out of Edge with a grin plastered on his face. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

Harry was up on the roof when Reno finally found him. He was peering intently at a materia, and Reno was sure that if continued looking at it that way, his face was going to be permanently stuck in that expression. 

"What's up, yo?" Reno jovially asked, casually leaning against the doorframe.

Harry jolted up, looking at Reno. "I was seeing if there was a way I could use this materia in my spell work, but I'm having trouble determining what kind it is," Harry told the redheaded Turk.

Reno held out his hand as he walked towards the boy. Harry tossed it to him and Reno fumbled but caught it. He peered at it before tossing it back to Harry who, much to Reno's jealousy, caught it no problem. "It's a fire materia," Reno replied.

Harry returned his attention to the materia. "How do you know?" Harry asked. "I've been trying to figure out how to determine what materia are which but I can never figure it out."

Reno grinned. "And how many materia have you been exposed to, yo?"

Harry looked at Reno, thinking. He was surprised that he had yet to hear Reno swear this morning, but there was probably a reason for it. He found that his gaze had wandered to Reno's collar bone where now unblemished skin greeted the world.

"Not many," he finally admitted, looking at Reno's face. Harry, by looking in Reno's eyes, knew that the Turk had known where Harry's mind had drifted.

"Whatever shit you're thinking about," Reno slowly said, "concerning this morning, I want to know, yo."

Harry swallowed. He didn't want to appear rude, but he didn't want to not reply. He didn't feel like fighting with Reno right now. Harry felt, much to his chagrin, a blush stain his cheeks. Reno's eyebrow rose.

"Uhm…did you, uh," Harry stuttered. He paused, glancing at a waiting Reno, and just gave up. Drawing upon his Griffindor courage, Harry finally said, "did you get that from Cloud?"

The surprise in Reno's face was enough to confirm Harry's suspicions. Reno cursed softly. Harry just waited.

"What if I told you I did, yo?" Reno asked, face a mask of neutrality; his Turk mask.

"Then I'd say 'good for you'?" Harry queried back. "I've seen stranger things."

Reno gave the boy an uneasy grin. Harry returned it. Neither was too sure if the other was completely sincere, but Reno trusted Cloud and Harry _only_ trusted Cloud wherever he was; Cloud and Denzel perhaps. Those were the only two people he'd gotten to know the best.

"So," Harry finally said. "How did you know it was a fire materia?"

"It's how you apply your magic, yo," Reno told him. "There's a feeling you get."

"It's got to be more than a feeling," Harry replied.

"Yeah, it is, yo, but it's what you associate with it," Reno explained. "Fire is warmth, safety, and slightly dangerous, yo. It fucking hisses and spits and makes promises that you can't listen to."

Harry internalized what Reno said and indeed found it to be true. Again, he gently thrust his magic into the materia, and he was surprised. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he was enveloped in a warm embrace, hissing and spitting in his ear. He felt safe.

"You're right," Harry said, a bit awestruck, "it does feel safe."

Using what he knew of Legilimency from Snape, Harry "peered" into the materia in his hand, and found different levels. He knew of the basic Fire spells, Fire1, Fire2 and Fire3, but there seemed to be in between levels. There were two before Fire1 that he could make out, three or so between the first and second levels, and at least five between Fire2 and Fire3. It was like there were three vivid lines with dimmer, less indiscernible lines between those. Harry didn't know any other way to describe it.

Focusing his magic into one of the first levels, Harry sent a light spray of fire at the cinderblocks on the other end of the roof and watched them be scorched, smoulder, and blacken by the fire.

"Interesting," Reno replied.

"I've never cast with a materia before," Harry replied. He missed the look Reno shot him as he examined the damage done to the cinder blocks. "It's interesting; almost like my wand except the spells are already there, I just have to pick which one I want and send it on its way."

"Very interesting, yo," Reno repeated.

Harry continued to practice his spell work until lunchtime when Tifa called them down for some grilled cheese sandwiches. She thanked Reno for leaving her breakfast, to which the Turk said something lewd and vulgar that got him running from the room for his own safety as Tifa threw various objects at him. Laughing, Harry and Denzel finished their meal, Harry squirreling away some sandwiches and a beer for Reno. The Griffindor returned to the roof and Denzel fled to his room, still finishing his homework.

Back on the roof, instincts warned Harry to duck. Rolling and coming up with his wand at the ready, Harry took in Reno's persona, staggering upright after nearly falling off the roof.

"Nice fucking reflexes, yo!" Reno said as he made his way back to Harry. Harry procured the stolen food which Reno quickly took and devoured.

"Man, but that bimbo has a fucking temper, yo!" Reno explained between bites of food, "doesn't even let a starving man eat!"

Harry smiled. He thought that now was a perfect time to follow up on what everyone in his dreams were telling him to do. Ask Reno about Cloud; seemed pretty straight forward. What could possibly go wrong, right?

"So what's Cloud's story?" Harry asked.

Reno took a long time swirling his drink before replying. "What do you want to know?"

Harry shrugged. "What happened to him? Why does he seem sad most of the time?"

Reno took a contemplative swig of his drink before chugging the whole thing and wishing he had something stronger. Harry, not knowing how to properly conjure food (when he had tried, he managed to conjure a shepherd's pie that tasted like a corned beef sandwich), just waited patiently.

"Cloud hasn't had a good life," Reno replied. And with that as an introduction, Reno carefully told Harry about Cloud Strife. He told about his shitty existence in Nibelheim, how he left the western continent for Midgar and the SOLDIER program. How he ended up failing and going on a botched mission with Zack and Sephiroth. Reno told him how he ended up being an experiment to a mad scientist for five years, losing his identity and his memories. He spoke of defeating Sephiroth, and then his Remnants terrorizing the planet a few short years later.

"Sephiroth?" Harry asked. The name sounded familiar. Yuffie might have mentioned him when she gave him a very abridged version of the events that Reno had. Harry knew that Reno had also given him an abridged version of events, for the whole story couldn't be told in a mere handful of hours, but he felt that, for sanity and emotionally, the Turk had left things out that weren't his to tell. Reno answered all Harry's questions with the information he felt he had the right to divulge, but he blatantly told Harry when he asked a question he felt he couldn't answer due to it being classified information or the requested information wasn't his to tell.

"Yeah, yo," Reno went on, "tall, whitish coloured hair, mako green eyes, fucking long as hell sword; could never miss him, though, yo, when you walked down the halls. Too bad he went crazy."

Harry froze. Sephiroth had visited him in his dreams. It had been that man that had instructed and held his hand through the explanation of his prophecy on this planet.

Was he truly as insane as Reno and everyone made him out to be?

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Harry suddenly felt apprehensive. Something wasn't right. The air tasted different. Reno, noticing Harry's figure tense, glanced around. He, too, felt the tension.

"What's up, yo?" Reno asked.

"Something's not right," Harry replied as he glanced around at all the concrete and buildings around him as if they could shed light on his new problem. "Something's out there."

Reno glanced at his watch, noting that Rude would be teaching Denzel by now. Cursing, the Turk looked to Harry who was watching him expectantly. "Let's go take a look around."

The two made their way down through the bar and left through a backdoor, not wanting to involve Tifa, who had just opened the bar, or Denzel and Rude. Rude and Tifa would be able to look after the bar. Besides, Vincent was lurking about the place somewhere.

Reno and Harry walked side by side through Edge. Harry was looking all about him, never really having seen Edge. He had either been on a motorcycle that was going much too fast or he had been at the bar…or unconscious. In his observation of the city and its inhabitants, he noticed that people tended to give Reno space when he was walking down the sidewalk.

"Why do they avoid you?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Turk," Reno replied, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. "It comes with the job and reputation it holds."

Harry nodded, despite the fact that he didn't really understand. Perhaps he'd ask later, or someone different. Reno had an air about him of a predator. He was hunting.

It was near the outskirts of the city, where it tapered off into the desert planes beyond, that they began to feel a sense of ease. It was where everything went to hell. It was shortly after Harry spotted a cloud of dust on the horizon. Reno, pulling out some binoculars, had identified it as Cloud. A flash in Harry's peripheral vision had him turning. There was a gunshot, the practically silent snap-hiss of a sniper rifle being fired. Reno had turned in a heartbeat and fired up at the window with a gun that one could tell wasn't his specialty. Shots rained down on both of them, Harry throwing up a shield in hopes that it would protect him. It didn't really, so he dropped it and started to dodge as best he could with his limited physical training. It was when his hand touched something slimy on the ground when he was dodging that Harry knew he was in deep shit.

Something ripped pure agony through his shoulder. Harry cried out, feeling something curling through his bloodstream. He was hot, but in an instant he was shivering icy cold. Focusing through the distraction, Harry shot several _petrificus totalus _spells up at the window before sitting down. He watched as Reno shook himself. Everything seemed skewed. It was like the world was a movie and he watched.

Harry watched Reno bend down and pick up a shell, muttering something about mako fused something. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"What about Cloud?" Harry asked. The affects seemed to be fading a bit, but his skin itched and he longed for a shower. He felt dirty.

Reno gave him a look before glancing back out over the planes. "Let's see to the fuckers in the building, yo, before we worry about Cloud."

Harry watched as Reno pulled out a flip phone as the walked towards the building. Putting the piece of technology to his ear, Harry followed Reno into the building. "Yo Boss!...no I'm not in trouble…no I didn't start trouble…no…no…no…actually, no, that's not it…I was in a situation that you might be interested in. I have some suspects that I engaged in a shoot out….they shot a sniper at Strife…yeah…I don't know…he's still halfway across the planes…yeah…I'll round them up and wait for the chopper."

Upon entering the room, Harry was proud of himself. In one of his last lucid moments, Harry observed his handy work. Four people lay petrified on the floor of the room. Four large people. Out of one of the bay windows he could see the dust cloud that was Cloud still coming towards Edge. Reno spoke what was on both their minds.

"How the fuck are we going to get all four of them to the roof, yo?"

Harry looked at the four bodies before leveling his wand at the room before saying_mobilicorpus_. He only managed to get two of the four, but it was a strain, concentrating on the two immobile bodies. Levitating them in front of him, Harry escorted them to the roof with Reno opening the door before heading back down to get the other two. This time, Harry could only grab one body and the fourth they had to manually carry. Something was wrong with him, and Harry had a suspicion it had to do with the bullet in his shoulder. He could feel it grate against the muscles when he moved his arm.

Harry watched as Reno methodically went from prisoner to prisoner knocking each one unconscious. He was surprised when Reno turned to him. "Cancel your spell or whatever the fuck it is, yo, if you don't want my boss to know about your fucking talents."

Harry, rightly reading that there was something deeper behind the words, whispered_finite incantatum_ and watched the unconscious people relax from the stiff boards they had been. It was shortly there after that the engine and blades of a helicopter could be heard. It was shortly after that that Reno and Harry saw Cloud's motorcycle veer crazily about and crash into the base of building next door. It was shortly after that that Harry passed out. Whatever had tainted that bullet finally getting passed all his defenses.

* * *

"…poisoning." 

Huh?

"So he's fucking mako sensitive?" a voice that was distinctly Reno's said.

"What am I?" Harry managed to croak out.

"Hey! Welcome back to the fucking land of the living, yo!" Reno happily replied.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked. He felt little better than crap.

"A few minutes, not long," a voice Harry didn't recognize informed him. Prying his eyes open, Harry gazed into dark eyes of a stern face. His suit, one that was properly worn unlike Reno's, denoted that this person, too, was a Turk…and the way that Reno was hanging back denoted that this person was above Reno in rank. Harry groaned. It just wasn't his day…or week for that matter.

"I'm fine, sir," Harry replied. "Thank you."

The man helped him up before he went to exchange some words with Reno. They talked for a few minutes before the man returned to the chopper and left. Reno and Harry watched it go before Reno made a mad dash to the fire escape stairs and practically flew off the building. Harry then remembered that Cloud had crashed into the building next door.

* * *

When the two managed to get to the street and wade through some of the rubble, they saw Cloud hauling a growling and rumbling Fenrir. Harry didn't know which looked worse; Cloud or the Fenrir. The motorcycle was pretty banged up, but Cloud was pale and sweating, tremors wracking his lithe body every now and again so bad that he had to stop for fear of knocking the bike over. 

"You look like shit, yo," Reno said in a rather concerned voice.

"I was just shot, Reno," Cloud said. "And this is the third time I've crashed." The SOLDIER finally cut the engine and collapsed, unable to stand through the shivers and tremors.

"I don't know what they shot at you with, but the bullets they shot at us with were laced with mako, yo," Reno told him as he went over and sat beside Cloud. Cloud slumped into Reno, shaking and shivering. Harry was in a similar state. Cloud murmured something about wanting his bed. Reno, with as much help as Harry could give him, helped him get Cloud onto the Fenrir. Reno got on behind Cloud and Harry wrapped his arms around Reno.

"Finally get to drive this mother fucker, yo!" Reno happily said to himself as he brought the Fenrir roaring into life. Harry closed his eyes as Reno let up on the clutch with maniacal laughter. Merlin, this man was crazy! The hours it took the two to make it where they were was covered in mere minutes by the Fenrir and Reno's crazy driving. It was no wonder that Cloud refused to let Reno drive the bike. More often than not Harry, when he opened his eyes, saw pedestrians diving out of the way as Reno tore down the sidewalk.

It was practically night when Reno pulled the Fenrir into the garage next to 7th Heaven. Harry stumbled in through the backdoor with Reno right behind him. They headed to Cloud's room, Reno depositing his burden on the bed.

"Don't go anywhere, yo!" Reno told Harry sharply. "I'm going to go see if I can't fucking find something that'll help him." With that, Reno left Harry in charge of watching Cloud.

What Reno didn't take into account was that the mako had equal addling affects on Harry as it did Cloud; Harry's just weren't as dilapidating. The youth saw that Cloud was shivering. He somehow pulled chocolate out of his jacket pocket, not sure if he had gone to get it or if it had always been in his pocket, he offered it to Cloud. The man on the bed didn't know better in his state of mind and took the delicious candy into his mouth.

"You didn't just fucking do what you did, did you, yo?" Reno asked from the doorway, a plethora of paraphernalia in his arms.

"You want some chocolate too?" Harry asked.

Reno eyed Harry and his contraband food. "Did Yuffie give that to you?"

Reno watched, and cursed himself again, as Harry's face screwed up in intense concentration. It was clear that the boy wasn't well, and in his worry, Reno hadn't seen the minute symptoms worsen.

"Yeah," Harry finally said.

Shit, that was the good stuff. Reno knew that that chocolate would have a stronger affect than some cheap chocolate bar bought at a corner store for a gil or two. Reno's head snapped to the bed as Cloud groaned. The Turk quickly shut and locked the door behind him. The night was going to get very interesting, especially if Cloud was shot up with drugs when the chocolate hit his system.

"This is fucking going to be one hell of a night, yo," Reno said, glancing at Harry.

He almost felt sorry for the boy.

Almost.

As glowing blue eyes snapped open and green ones closed, Reno knew that the chocolate would affect Harry in some strange way because of the mako. He just knew it. Fate just worked that way. Shedding his jacket to the floor, Reno made his way to the bed and Cloud.

----------

**A/N:** Hope you liked the chapter. See you again when I see you! Next month for sure if not sooner!

* * *

_posted 11November2007_


	9. School and Memories

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to spit out. I wanted this out by the end of last month, but, for some reason, that just didn't fly. For saying I'd update at the end of every month, it seems to be that I'm updating in the middle of it . At least I'm updating regularly, right? Enjoy the chapter! 

_**EDIT:**_ I got a very angry review that, although it was a flame, they were slightly justified in their complaint. **WARNING: THERE IS GRAPHIC SEX INVOLVING THREE PEOPLE AFTER THE ITALICS.** Thus ends the public service announcement. Enjoy the story._  
_

* * *

**Phoenix Down**

Chapter IX_  
_

_He was restless. His serene, sleeping face screwed up in displeasure. Something was calling to him, trying to wake him up. All he wanted was peace, he wanted to heal. Why did they keep on waking him up? Didn't they know anything? _

_Voices._

_Soothing, seductive, calm voices filled him and surrounded him. It was like last time when he didn't care anymore. He fought against them, the pressure. Fought off the grasping hands that wanted nothing more than to grab him; harness him and his power and unleash him onto the world. His fractured mind wouldn't -_couldn't_- take the strain of the real world and would crumble into insanity that wasn't his fault._

_He was tired._

_His efforts became more frantic with his fatigue, but less forceful; his thrashings sending ripples into the ether. It was then that she came. She, who had forgiven him; she, who had no hatred for anything; she, who tried to heal him; she, who _was_ healing him…he owed her everything in this life he now led. He didn't want her efforts to go to waste. She came, wading through the muck and hands that grasped him, trying to taint him, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck; her presence slowly but firmly pushing away those that tried to taint him. He gratefully fell into her arms, panting his fatigue._

"_Never again," He whispered, deep voice hoarse in his fatigue._

"_Never again," She repeated melodious voice full of comfort. _

_She hesitated, and he looked up to examine her unsure green eyes, so much like his own. _

"_I can send you somewhere safe," she told him. "You won't be alive, but you won't exactly be dead; a ghost I suppose, maybe a memory. There's enough magic saturated in the area that it would be similar to here, but _they_ wouldn't be able to reach you."_

_His eyes widened as she spoke before they narrowed in suspicion. "Are you positive? I thought they wouldn't be able to reach me here."_

"_I'm one hundred percent sure," she replied. "there is only one connection to where you're going, so it's going to take me a bit to send you there, but I know someone who was sucked to that place; they'll help you."_

_He knew she was hiding something from him, but he couldn't find out what. She had many more years to work on hiding information, and she could always siphon the information to someone else's mind so he wouldn't be able to see it in her eyes. He closed his eyes in defeat, something, while he had been living, he had never done._

"_All right," Sephiroth agreed. He watched the smile blossom on the Flower Girl's face with curiosity. _

"_You'll love it!" Aeris giggled. There was a whistling, and a song, and unbearable pressure. It pushed and squeezed, and, if Sephiroth hadn't been who he was, he would have screamed in agony; the pain was practically unbearable. Then, in a heartbeat it stopped. Sephiroth didn't care. He felt the welcoming embrace of this place. Sighing, the ex-General fell into a content sleep._

* * *

Reno stopped dead in his tracks as Cloud shot off the bed and grabbed Harry. The youth, Reno wasn't sure if he was awake or not, answered his question as he returned Cloud's aggressive embrace. In a heartbeat, Cloud had his mouth on Harry's and a passionate kiss ensued. Reno wasn't sure if he wanted to join or not, but he _was_ sure that it was one of the hottest things that he had ever seen.

He knew there was a reason that he loved it when he gave Cloud chocolate. Now, to figure out how to incorporate himself with the other two…

* * *

Harry was in ecstasy. Magic that he never knew hummed and sang through his veins, mixing with his every fibre and his core. He felt _alive_. It was almost like he could feel _everything_, and he _loved_ it.

Lips descended on his mouth and he gladly returned the kiss, wanting to be alive. However, when he moved his arm to further embrace whoever was kissing him, he winced and pulled away. His shoulder felt stiff and sore, not to mention that something felt like it was scraping against his shoulder blade. The lips didn't care that he had stopped kissing him; they moved down his jaw and made their way down his neck, lovingly licking and nipping and sucking on the hollow of his neck, his collar bone, anywhere it could. It was heaven.

Harry moaned.

A hand ran up his side while hands ran down his back, and whoever was kissing him moaned. He could feel its vibrations in his neck and chest. He winced again when he felt the hand brush over the thing in his shoulder. His mouth, however, was captured by someone else's while the lips were still at his throat. Hands ran up his stomach, pushing his shirt over his head. It was a bit stuck at his shoulder that kept twinging, but he barely noticed it. Harry shuddered at the sensation and the sudden loss of heat.

It was sharp and sudden and Harry would have screamed, but a mouth descended on his own and gladly swallowed it. Hot fire pierced his shoulder and he felt the thing that had been digging and scraping inside him pop out in a glorious release of pressure. Harry sighed in contentment and shuddered as fingers prodded the tender spot. He could feel the coolness of the fingers against his hot skin and leaned back into the touch. The mouth that had been on his neck moved down his chest, and Harry missed the attention that had been at his mouth. Blindly reaching up, the Griffindor's blind groping yielded success as his fingers twined in soft hair. Fisting his hand, Harry grabbed the head he had and yanked; bringing their mouths together. The force was a bit much, but he didn't truly care; he was _alive_, and could _feel_ life, he wanted it to its fullest.

Many more activities ensued that night, some more desirable than others. And then there were whispers; whispers in his mind accompanying everything. When he hazarded to open aching eyes, everything had a soft tinge of green to it; nothing overly so, but enough to notice. Harry just hoped it was gone tomorrow because it made his eyes hurt and his head feel funny…but all his thoughts soon departed as a mouth descended on his own and hands traced his heated, naked body. He listened to the whispers in his mind when they told him to swallow and suck when something was shoved in his mouth, and he instinctively squirmed and thrusted when he was penetrated or was enveloped by a wet, hot mouth. His magic ebbed and flowed.

He was exhausted when sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

A shriek brought him out of his slumber. Green eyes opened to find a multitude of children gazing at him, hands itching towards sticks of varying colours and lengths. The sticks niggled and whispered at his awareness, almost like materia did. Every one of the children was wearing a uniform of some kind. Just where had Aeris sent him?

"Who are you?" one of the children, whose uniform was accented with blue and white, asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The General asked. "Clearly you are not noteworthy, but you have potential." The girl looked taken aback. Sephiroth, ignoring the rest of the children, floated through a wall and made his way down the hallways; nodding at greetings the various multitudes of portraits threw at him. He bid good morning to a portrait of a rather large female before floating through the wall…

…and into utter chaos. Children running up and down flights of stairs, talking and shouting, wrapping gold and red scarves about their persons. Yet, when one kid shouted, all manner of activity stopped. Someone muttered something and someone ran up the stairs on the left. Sephiroth floated down to the floor and stood, towering over all. Soon, footsteps on the stairs sounded and students parted ways to make room for two more students; a bushy haired female and a boy with_very_ red hair. What surprised him was the bird that floated behind them, snapping its wings to full spread when it left the small stairwell. It looked surprised as well.

"_When I felt someone from The Planet, I thought it was one of the Cetra, not you; Jenova's Child_," the phoenix sang.

"I would appreciate it if you called me by my name," Sephiroth spoke as he held his arm out for the bird that landed on it. Gasps sounded as confusion ran rampant around the room. "I was not Hers by choice."

"_No you were not, were you Sephiroth_?" the bird continued. _"The Flower Girl said that she was sending someone, but never said who. Now I know._"

"Who are you?" The girl with the bushy hair asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," Sephiroth replied.

"_They are the friends of The Storm Child_," the phoenix informed him.

"Understood," Sephiroth replied, giving the two in front of him a different look.

"You can understand Vuurvliegje?" The one with red hair spluttered.

Sephiroth gave the boy a look. "We hail from the same place, and were recently residing in the same place."

"You were in a materia too?" the boy asked.

Sephiroth laughed. It wasn't quite sane laughter either. It was slightly cracked and maniacal, causing almost everyone with no battle experience to figit. "If Vuurvliegje hasn't informed you of it, then he most likely forgot since it's common knowledge. When Summons are not in use, they, I suppose you could call it 'sleep', in The Lifestream."

"Oh!" The bushy haired girl replied; Sephiroth was glad that at least someone understood. "Oh! Where are my manners!" She smacked the redhead upside the head. "My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasely. Welcome to Gryffindor Tower. You're currently in the Common Room."

"Are you a ghost?" someone asked.

"I'm part of The Lifestream," Sephiroth simply stated.

Whispers erupted about the Common Room. Sephiroth couldn't catch what they were saying. Bits and fragments that he did catch made no sense to the ex-General.

"We were just heading out to breakfast before attending the quidditch match today," Hermione said to Sephiroth. "If you want, you would be welcome to accompany us."

Sephiroth weighed her words. He had no idea where he was, and the bird, now on his shoulder, was being very closed-mouthed about the whole affair. Perhaps he was talking to the Flower Girl. He had a few choice words for her as well. He was slightly curious about the world he was in. The whole state of affairs he was in almost felt dream like in their reality.

Perhaps he wasn't as well as he thought he was.

"I would enjoy accompanying you to breakfast," Sephiroth finally stated. The girl, Hermione, smiled and beckoned him to follow her. Vuurvliegje repositioned himself on Hermione's shoulder. Sephiroth's smile turned manic; wouldn't it just stir everything up if the bird was perched on a "ghost"?

"I must warn you though," Hermione said as they wound their way through the castle, Sephiroth pacing at her side, "the Headmaster can be…eccentric at times, I suppose you could phrase it."

Sephiroth raised an elegant eyebrow at that statement. Zack was crazy. Hojo was crazy, albeit at the other end of the spectrum. Sephiroth was finally answered when he entered the mess hall and saw an elderly man stand up.

"Good! Good!" He exclaimed. "The school told me a new ghost had arrived, but wouldn't tell me where to find you! So glad you could come and join us for breakfast. Visit the students, poke around, chat with the paintings; do whatever you will within reason. I hope your stay at Hogwarts is a good one!" And with that, he sat down and continued his breakfast and conversation with a redhaired woman on his right.

"Completely off his rocker, I swear," he heard Ron mutter. He followed Hermione and Ron to what had to be the Gryffindor Table. Conversation ensued about an upcoming 'quidditch' match…whatever that was. Sounded like a sport of some kind. When questions turned to him, he didn't know how much he should tell the student body as a whole. One question, posed by a student behind him, was one that he could answer.

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but you said that you hailed from The Lifestream," a dreamy eyed girl asked. "What is this 'Lifestream'?"

How to explain The Lifestream? "The Lifestream," Sephiroth began, aware of his rapt audience, "is similar to a human's circulatory system, except it is applied to The Planet. It is a stream of energy that gives life and receives it back when something or someone dies."

"You said that Vuurvliegje lives in The Lifestream unless he's Summoned," someone else said. "But you also said that you are from this Lifestream as well. Since phoenixes are magical creatures, does that mean that The Lifestream is a well of magic?"

Sephiroth didn't know how to answer that. He had never studied The Lifestream in depth. "I don't know the answer to your question. The scientists I was exposed to were interested in…other endeavors." The unspoken was understood by a handful who flinched.

"Why would scientists be studying magic?" A haughty voice spoke up from across the hall. Sephiroth turned baleful green eyes to meet pale blue-grey. A toe-headed boy dressed in silver and green stared back at him. "What would give the bigot the right to study magic?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. The boy was proud…too proud. He was powerful as well. A grin stole across the ex-General's face. There was nothing sane in the would-be happy expression. He watched as stubborn resolve covered the fear on the boy's face. Sephiroth reached his hand out and felt the comfortable weight of the Masamune in his grip.

"Do you know what the scientist assigned to my program accomplished?" Sephiroth hissed in a slightly maniacal whisper. The hall had fallen silent. The Headmaster jovially dug into his blueberry covered waffles. The blonde boy stared at him before shaking his head. "He developed a way to condense Lifestream into Mako while doing inhumane experiments with a foreign body from the stars; Jenova. He took dead cells of Her and mako and injected them into people before coming up with a concoction that created SOLDIERS. I was the best of them all. I was the number one SOLDIER. I was above a SOLDIER First Class. I was the General."

In his passionate anger, Sephiroth had drawn his sword; all six feet of the blade shining brilliantly in the dull light. His emotion had charged the materia that were still in the hilt and arm band, creating a fire that crackled with lightning. He didn't realize how worked up he had gotten before a song drifted into his psyche. Turning his body, his peripheral vision took in the sight of Vuurvliegje singing and flying towards him. Angry, Sephiroth didn't really care if he was material or not, the tall SOLDIER released his materia at the bird. Vuurvliegje did something with his tail, before flinging a stream of fire at the oncoming attack. They met and exploded in a beautiful array of fire and lightning; the heat dissipating across the hall like a warm summer breeze.

Vuurvliegje's talons grabbed Sephiroth's shoulder pouldron before he could attack again and teleported out of The Great Hall. The kids stared at where the tall, spectral man had been. Dumbledore just finished the bite he had been chewing before declaring, "Well, that was quite the show first thing in the morning! Now, off to class with all of you; wouldn't want you all to be late first thing on a Monday, now would we? Just imagine the detentions…" And with a chuckle to a joke only he understood, the Headmaster of Hogwarts left The Great Hall.

"Has to be bonkers," Ron muttered as he finished shoving everything within his reach in his mouth.

* * *

_Do you wish to kill the students?_ Vuurvliegje harped to Sephiroth as the irate phoenix dropped the man into the heather somewhere in The Forbidden Forest.

"It's not like I could hurt them," Sephiroth replied, brushing dirt off his shoulder. "I think I'm completely comprised of magic here."

_Close_, the phoenix replied, preening a wing. _Your soul has been given a material body through the process of condensing magic._

Sephiroth blinked. "So my body is comprised entirely of mako?"

The phoenix nodded. _Something similar to that; the Flower Girl knows it better. _

"She would," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "Now, tell me what's been going on. Where am I?"

Vuurvliegje launched into a tale of wizards and rivalries; the Dark Lord Voldemort, quidditch matches and the various different magics and theories that existed in this plane.

* * *

_Harry knew he had to be dreaming. Everything was just too perfect; and not in the way that his Aunt Petunia liked it. The flowers were the most perfect shade for their kind. The temperature was perfect, with no clouds in the blue sky to obscure the sun from shining. _

"_I'm glad you could make it," a voice said as a warm breeze brought the scent of flowers to his nose. _

"_Sorry I didn't tell you I was going to be late," his mouth said. What was going on?_

"_That's okay," the girl said with a giggle. "I figured you probably would be."_

"_You've got me pegged, don't you?" She giggled._

"_I made your favourite!" she replied again as she pulled a dish Harry couldn't quite distinguish out of a hamper. _

"_You're a doll," Harry's mouth replied again as he dove for the food creation. A rap across his knuckles was his reward. He looked around to see that he was no longer in the meadow, but in a kitchen._

"_Don't you dare try for one of the cookies again, Mister," a stern, yet loving voice informed him. "You'll ruin your dinner, and I made your favourite!" _

"_But-" Harry's mouth, again, started, but the woman cut him off._

"_No 'but's! I'll hear none of it! Go outside and play with your friends!" A hand grabbed his shoulder before it shoved him out of the kitchen. The room dissolved into a forest of glowing, bony trees. He watched as flowers bloomed, died, grew and blossomed again before repeating the process. With every step he took, he left behind a footprint of flowers growing, blooming then dying._

_What was this?_

_There was a presence at his back._

"_You have so much potential and power," A familiar female voice replied. "I just hope it's enough."_

"_What's enough?" Harry managed to say. "What did I see?"_

"_Memories," was the sad reply from behind him._

"_They weren't mine," Harry informed her. _

"_A side effect of exposed to mako," she intoned. "It was a crystallized form with what appears to be a liquid center with various other chemical components. I still don't know what the rest of it was, but I know that they were specifically designed for Cloud." She sounded sad when she revealed that particular bit of information._

_Harry thought about that a moment, but had to stop on account of another thought hitting him. Even when he had been surrounded by flowers, the scent of them never appeared until this person started to talk with him._

"_Are you The Flower Girl that Vuurvliegje mentioned?" Harry asked. She had to be. It made perfect sense._

_Musical laughter was his response. "Yes, he and many others refer to me as 'The Flower Girl'," she giggled softly again, "but you may call me Aeris."_

_Harry went to turn around but hands on his waist stopped him. It was then that he realized that he was back to back with Aeris. "You can't turn around yet," she informed him. "You have too much you need to accomplish before you do that."_

"_How come I can't turn around?" Harry asked, thoroughly perplexed. Some niggling in the back of his mind, some small voice that was quite similar to Reason, whispered that Hermione probably would have had this figured out by now._

"_The eyes of the living should not look upon those that cease to be anymore," Aeris intoned. "Else wise they'll be twice dammed. _

"_At least," she amended, "they shouldn't look at them directly."_

"_Like the basilisk," Harry said. _

_He felt Aeris nod. "Similar to your giant snake, yes."_

_Harry thought about that for a moment. "So, until I get strong enough, or set in my actions, I cannot look at you?" It seemed absurd, simply put._

_He felt her nod her head again. "Cloud has yet to look directly at me," Aeris replied. "Reno is helping him, but he is still so hurt and confused and it's saddening because it's not his fault!"_

_Harry was the one to nod his head this time. He knew Cloud's sad and tragic past. _

"_Are you prepared for the dawn, Storm Child?" Aeris asked, changing the subject._

"_What?" Harry was really getting tired of the metaphors. Magical beings, people or otherwise, needed to start speaking out right._

"_Are you prepared for The Dawn, Storm Child?" The Flower Girl repeated. The question sounded slightly different the second time it was said._

_Harry wasn't too sure. There were a few meanings to the question that Aeris had posed. Was he ready to start a new day? Was he ready to face new challenges? How would he know if he was ready for them or not if he wasn't faced with them? Harry knew his answer._

"_Yes."_

"_Wake up."_

* * *

Harry opened grainy eyes to skin. Lots of skin. Any direction he looked save up was skin. Shifting just brought more skin to skin contact. It was then that the conclusion hit him upside the head.

He was naked.

He was naked and in bed with two people who had to be Reno and Cloud, judging by the red hair draped over his shoulder and mop of fluffy golden hair in his face. His thoughts started to churn dangerously. He'd thought he'd start with the obvious.

_I'm naked_, he thought. This thought was shortly followed by, _I'm in bed._ This thought was then amended with_; I'm in bed with people._

His list: _Naked, in bed, and not alone._

He shifted and noticed when aches and pains made themselves known. Harry's mind paused before shifting into overdrive.

New list: _Naked, in bed, not alone, aches and pains._

The list clearly pointed to a fact that Harry really didn't feel like acknowledging first thing in the morning. His shoulder was on fire, his body was tired and sore, and, despite his brief bout of panic, all Harry wanted to do was go back to sleep. Deciding that this was a good idea, Harry snuggled back into the sheets, letting the warmth soak into him and ease his aches and pains. His last thoughts were rather cynical, _'the Dawn my ass_.' He drifted off to sleep with soft, feminine giggles for a lullaby.

Harry next awoke to voices. One was an angry hiss while the other was slurred and unsure. Was something wrong? He struggled for consciousness.

"…the hell are we going to tell him?" the angry voice demanded.

"Tell who what?" the sleepy one replied.

"Harry, yo! Fucking Harry!"

Harry wanted to open his eyes, truly he did, but he just couldn't seem to dredge up enough energy to do so. As it was, Harry rolled over and met with no resistance. Putting two and two together, Harry deduced that the two people arguing, or person yelling at the other, were Reno and Cloud.

"I woke up earlier," Harry tried to say, but his words just came out garbled and mangled. His dry throat didn't help matters any, causing Harry to start coughing. A straw was shoved in his mouth and Harry gratefully drank, discovering the delightful liquid to be juice. He had seen a stash of juice boxes in the closet one time Tifa asked him to clean Cloud's room. He didn't know why since Cloud was hardly in his room; it was practically spotless. With the minimum amount of energy the juice provided, Harry, with more effort than it should have taken, opened green eyes.

"I woke up earlier," Harry repeated. He shivered; his eyes felt heavy.

"Harry!"

Green eyes snapped open and gazed back into worried, if slightly still muzzy from sleep, blue eyes. "What do you remember?" Cloud asked. "Do you have a headache? Are you nauseous? Talk. Now."

Harry was confused. Why would he be nauseous? "Why would I be nauseous?" Harry repeated out loud.

"Tseng said you were mako sensitive," Reno supplied over Cloud's shoulder. "Since you were exposed to a bit, we want to make sure you're all right, yo."

"Head hurts," Harry replied as his vision doubled. He blinked a bit to try and focus everything. "S'not too bad, though. Shoulders hurt; one more than the other."

"You were shot, yo, remember?" Reno asked.

Harry frowned. He remembered going out with Reno, meandering to the outskirts of Edge…seeing Cloud through the binoculars…ah yes! Then there had been a shoot out.

"Aeris said that the bullets were mako," Harry replied. "They were made for Cloud." Harry's long, tired blink caused him to miss the surprised look on Cloud's face and the look he shared with Reno. It was gone by the time he opened his eyes again. "Room's spinning."

"Harry?!" Reno said, very emotional for one in his line of work. But it was no use; Harry had already fallen asleep again. Cloud removed a glove from his hand and placed it against the Griffindor's forehead. The prognosis wasn't good.

"He's running a fever," Cloud replied. "And we can't use a Cure."

Reno nodded. "Hell of a way to become a Third."

Cloud glared at him. "Don't joke like that."

Reno held up his hands in surrender. "Between all the mako he's got in him, I'm not surprised that he's sick, yo. Hell, I'd be sicker'n he is!"

Cloud leveled a surprisingly lucid glare at him before returning to see to Harry. Gauze was wrapped around the boy's shoulder; Reno had messily cut open his shoulder to remove the bullet with his boot knife. It was pointy, but needle thin; nothing like what it was supposed to look like. Most of it, the two had concluded, had dissolved into his blood stream thus causing his mako poisoning and a side effect upon ingesting chocolate.

Reno let Cloud fiddle around with Harry while he made himself comfortable in the only chair in the room.

"Wild night, eh?" the red head asked as he inspected his fingernails.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder to see Reno leering back at him. "I sometimes wonder if you shouldn't have been a whore."

Reno looked offended. "Well, pardon me, yo, if I take pleasure in my lover fucking me senseless." Cloud shook his head at his less than polite way of phrasing. "Especially when you did that thing, I can't remember, with Harry doing that-" he waved his hands about "-it was fucking amazing," he finally amended.

"Aren't you articulate today," Cloud said as he pulled a T-shirt over his head. Reno was already in some semblance of decency.

"Damn straight," Reno replied with a cocky grin, hair more messy than usual. The Turk noticed that Cloud's hair looked nonplussed and as spiky as it always did. Running a hand through his hair, the Turk was met with a lot of resistance that crumpled under his insistent fingers. Scowling, Reno didn't want to know what his ponytail looked like. He'd probably need to brush it and use extra conditioner.

"Let's head down to the kitchen," Cloud said as he made his way to the door.

* * *

"Smells like Vincent cooked," Reno said at the bottom of the stairs.

Cloud nodded and entered the kitchen to confirm Reno's statement. Vincent was at the stove. "Where are the others?" he asked the stoic man.

"Tifa and Denzel have not come down stairs as of yet," the stoic man replied. "With Tifa, I'm not surprised. To my understanding, Denzel was up late last night doing homework of some kind." He cast a surveying glance at Reno who yawned and stretched, scratching his stomach. The red eyes didn't miss the bruises and scratches adorning the Turk's body. His gaze shifted to Cloud.

"I see you've been busy," Vincent said; a bit too nonchalant. Cloud barely paused in his act of getting some juice, but Reno damned them by freezing mid stretch. Vincent might have been able to overlook Cloud's actions, but there was no way that the ex-Turk could overlook Reno's infraction Cloud shot a glare over his shoulder at Reno and the redhead had the decency to look slightly apologetic.

"There was chocolate involved," Cloud carefully replied as he sat down at the table with his juice. Reno carefully slid in a seat across from him, carefully settling his weight. Cloud absently wondered if they had gotten a bit rough last night. He couldn't remember too many details…predominant were what he had been feeling.

"And Harry was involved I take it," Vincent stated more than asked in that way he fished for information.

"What makes you say that, yo?" Reno asked. Seriously, Cloud thought, the guy had no verbal grace or tact. How had be managed to stay alive this long? Had to have been Rude…

"He's usually up an hour or so after dawn," Vincent intoned. "When chocolate and mako were involved, and with what I said earlier…it only made sense that he was somehow involved."

Reno glanced over at Cloud. Cloud chewed on his lip before carefully phrasing his sentence, much like how the ex-Turk fished for information. "You don't really think that Harry's a magical life form."

Vincent gave Cloud a look over his shoulder. "Harry is an interesting person," Vincent replied. "I've never before seen someone with hair as dark as a Wutaian's with eyes that are practically the colour of Lifestream."

"I found him in a bush, coming back from one of my deliveries," Cloud told the kitchen as he sipped his juice. Vincent seemed to be waiting for more information while Reno just gave him an incredulous look.

"You found him in a fucken bush? What the hell, yo!" Reno spluttered. "How does that work?"

Cloud just shrugged as he continued on with his juice. "There was a flash and a crack like lightning striking something, but instead of the bush bursting into flame, I saw a dark shadow crash into it." Cloud shrugged again. "I checked it out, found him, and brought him back; the end."

"Interesting," Vincent intoned as he set plates of food in front of Cloud and Reno. Reno tucked in with vigor, but Cloud was hesitant as he played with his food. For some reason, Cloud knew that Vincent's curiosity wasn't sated. Taking a bite, Cloud began to wonder just why Harry was here.

* * *

Air rushed out of the device in a stream of thick, sluggish bubbles; hindered by the density of the liquid. A rasping sounded before the bubbles rushed out once again to repeat an endless, repetitive action. A steady, macabre symphony of different blips and beeps recorded bodily functions. Dim glow from sleeping computer monitors and a few buttons on machines were the only light in the room offset by the slight greenish glow of the liquid. The figure suspended in the tank breathed again.

It was sudden and unexpected; a beeping. It sounded similar to an egg timer telling a housewife her cookies were done. Several beeps sped up and a whooshing started; slowly sucking the liquid from the occupied tank to the empty one next to it. Mechanical arms extended; one with a needle affixed to the end. Injecting whatever concoction was in it into the figure, the rasping breath hitched a moment before brilliant green eyes fluttered open, focusing on nothing; blank. Another set of arms extended, one headed for the figure's ears while the other placed a circular device on their temple. Static sounded before a voice as sterile and to the point as the room outside of the tank started to speak.

"Good morning, Specimen S," the voice began. "I'm glad to say that you're a success. Something has come to my attention that prevents me from delivering this to you in person, but it's of no consequence so don't pay it any heed.

"The device that is currently coupled to your temple will administer to you specific information and parameters incase someone has tampered with the audio. You are to rid The Planet of all those unworthy so that we can proceed to attain our glory…

"…starting with their leader."

The device started with a sudden whir and a crackle of energy. The unseeing green eyes widened with the shock as information poured into his brain. Images, conversations, things he never knew he _knew _came into his brain, mind and being. He accepted this. He was a man; a warrior. He knew this now. Images of his father flashed through his head, as well as the people and things his father hated. Flashing blue eyes were first on his list. Whispers in his head told him the blue eyes belonged to his brother, but he didn't know why. Why hadn't his brother been here with him?

A large sword that looked promising flashed through his mind, as did various fights and battles, information on how to fight, where to find clothes in the compound he was in; maps and towns, cities and other societal information blasted into his head. Turks, SOLDIERS, AVALANCHE, Shinra, Wutai, and other groups were mentioned and he was informed of. He absently thought that Wutai must not have been terribly important, for the information on it was terribly lacking.

A massive amount of information on General Sephiroth blasted through his being, excruciating in its amount and detail, causing him to whimper and wobble where he stood. The torrent continued in language, words, animals, poisons, and so on and so forth until, when the flood of information finally stopped, he collapsed onto the ground.

Father told him he had to eradicate some pests. Now he had an idea of what they were and where he could find them. Father told him so. Father was a great person. Whispers in his mind informed him power he had yet to contain. It left an ache in him that left him wondering. He had Brothers and Father, so where was Mother? The last word of his thought seemed to echo, however strange that sounded, and he was surprised when something echoed back, dim and faint. He needed to find where this echo came from.

First things first: he hauled himself off the floor and stumbled upright; walking was harder than it looked. He needed to put some clothes on…and find that sword. He knew Father had stashed it around here somewhere. With whispered encouragements, the figure stumbled down a hallway, growing more confident with each step.

* * *

_posted 16December2007_


	10. Smoke and Mirrors

_A/N: Sorry this is so long in coming. I went back to college and had projects and such that needed doing. Now that it's finals time, and stress needs to be unleashed, I give you my writing...yes I know this was supposed to be posted back in January...so very verysorry._

_This chapter has NOT wanted to be written. When I first started writing this, I had about 7 pages and lost 5. That put me off for a while, since it was good writing. Then I reassembled my keyboard and began writing again (trust me: it's much easier to write when you have a full keyboard). I had twelve pages written this time that involved magical theory and other such plot intricacies and then lost the three pages that had that information in detail. ARGH!!! Needless to say endlessly frustrating._

_Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to TheUltimateChefofDestruction…or however you spell your name and kremesch for letting me borrow one of their characters. Erryn in no way belongs to me, but to kremesch. Erryn is from kremesch's Dance of the Macabre and The Gemini Project; both Reno centric. Go read them! They are "Super Special Awesome!" to quote YuGiOh: Abridged._

_Now, onto the story._

* * *

**Phoenix**** Down**

**Chapter X **

He took a step back and looked at his handy work. It had taken some time, but he decided that he had gathered everything that was important; information and material objects. His shirt was a bit snug, and his pants were a little too big for his taste, but he understood the necessity of it. Father wouldn't have provided useless things. He just hitched his pants up with a few belts and made sure his shirt wouldn't ride up with a shoulder pouldron, said armour kept secure through the use of a slender leather harness he threaded through it and secured around his torso. He didn't know how long he had been wherever he was, but he knew that he had to go. A whispering in his mind urged him to go, beckoning and promising him. His footsteps echoed as he stepped into the cavernous room, his boots clicking on the concrete floor. His gaze passed over all the vehicles before settling on a wicked looking machine.

"Perfect," he said to no one in particular. His echoing steps quickened as he hasted to the motorcycle. He'd never seen anything like it, and nothing in his memories could tell him its name. He walked around it, inspecting the glossy black finish on it. It was sleeker than the one in his memories, and edged in silver chrome and not the gold-ish copper of the bike in his memories. Running his fingers over the bike, he heard a slight click when his fingers depressed a mechanism and a chamber opened. His smile turned wicked. "Perfect," he repeated before stashing his gear in it and closing the compartment. Mounting the bike, he found the key in the ignition. Laughing, the figure started the bike up with a mighty roar of the engine. Blond spikes whipping in the wind, the figure followed the signs out of the building, still laughing, to greet the world.

* * *

Harry knew he was conscious, but he was wary of opening his eyes. He felt better than the last time he remembered opening his eyes. Carefully, slowly, green eyes blinked open to greet what looked like dusk. Just how long had he slept? The creak of leather brought his attention from the window to where Cloud was sitting, had shifted to a more comfortable position, reading a book. Rubbing bleary eyes, Harry groggily made his way to a sitting position. He must not have been quiet enough for Cloud glanced up sharply from his book. Harry just gazed back at him. Why did Cloud look so worried? Mako blue eyes, slightly glowing in the dim light, examined him and seemed satisfied by something. 

"You certainly look better than you did the last few times you woke up," his soft voice informed him.

Now Harry was puzzled. "I've woken up before?"

Cloud frowned. Apparently, he shouldn't have said anything. Cloud's weight on the mattress brought his attention to the blond SOLDIER. A callused hand softly grabbed his chin and intense blue eyes examined his more closely. Tilting his chin this way and that, Harry wondered just what Cloud was doing.

"Your eyes are clear," Cloud informed him. There was more to that. There was definitely a but in that statement.

"And?" Harry prompted. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to know, but he decided that he needed the information. If Cloud thought that it needed to be withheld...Harry watched as Cloud seemed to weigh the information before he finally spoke.

"They retain a glow."

"Glow?" Harry echoed back. He wasn't sure anymore if he wanted the knowledge; he wasn't too keen on the answer anymore.

"Apparently the mako that you were exposed to was more concentrated then we thought," Cloud explained. Harry only nodded. Aeris had said something the mako affecting him, but there was something niggling the back of his mind. Something that didn't pertain to mako. He carefully waited for it as Cloud continued his examination, focusing on a stab wound on his back.

It came suddenly and with such clarity Harry didn't know how he could have forgotten. Heat rose to his face and the brave Griffindor suddenly found himself shy. He must have tensed for Cloud stopped his examination. Unsure of what the man was going to do, Harry just sat there. How could he forget the first time he woke up?

"Uh…" Harry began, unsure of how to phrase his question. How in the mother of Sephiroth -a curse he had heard Reno mutter and shout several times- did he find himself in these situations? Harry looked around the room, anywhere but at Cloud's patient, waiting, expectant eyes.

Then he realized that Reno was missing. "Where's Reno?"

" Reno's on assignment," Cloud replied. "Speaking of which, I have a delivery to make."

Harry watched Cloud get up and retrieve a few parcels from by the door. He watched as Cloud paused with his hand on the door handle. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he finally said. And just as abruptly as he had paused, the blonde left. Harry just sat in bed wondering at the peculiarity of the whole situation while an engine roared to life and quickly disappeared; speed giving way to distance.

"Ready for The Dawn, huh?" Harry said to no one in particular as he resettled himself on his bed. He was tired.

* * *

Reno staggered down the street. He didn't know what time it was, but if one looked closely at the horizon –or what one could see of it between the buildings- it was faintly turning a pinkish grey. One could consider it ungodly late, if they never slept the night before, or way too godsdamned early. Since the Turk was a bit inebriated, he couldn't truly differentiate the time. He just giggled at the strange colours the sky was turning. He might remember or remark on it later, but at that distinct moment in time, he thought the flash of green cross the horizon was hilarious. His giggle fit stopped abruptly as his ears picked up on a sound. Familiar, the roaring sound suddenly boomed as the bike rounded the corner and the Fenrir sped by him with its blond haired driver. Mako blue met hazy green before the speed had the ex-SOLDIER down the road and around the next corner. Reno in his state of mind, vaguely wondered where Cloud was haring off to, but something told him he'd be back relatively soon. 

Absently wondering where Rude was, the redheaded Turk decided to take one of the many shortcuts he knew and made a right down an alley. Noticing one arm was heavier than the other, Reno looked down to see his hand around the neck of a bottle of cheap booze. Huh…must've taken it from the last bar he had visited.

He felt the eyes on him: the Slum dwellers. They recognized the bottle in his hands and their accent in his self mutterings and deprecations. Even though he was wearing Turk black, there was an understanding between the two parties; it helped Reno was "evolved" from the Slums…if such a term could be applied. A wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf.

A familiar sound made the Turk pause in his wanderings. It's slow, repetitive, hollow reverberation was a fear all youth in the Slums ran from. Uncaring of who was behind him, Reno turned around and found a group of Uglies…and they were ugly.

"Did yer ma die when she saw ya, yo?" Reno asked, voice steady for the amount of drink he'd imbibed, "because if she didn't, I hope someone was kind 'nuff to put 'er outta her misery."

"Sonuvabitch!" the one with the pipe roared.

"Sees ShinRa dint teach ya manners," another Ugly said. Unlike the one with the pipe, he had an eye patch; flies buzzing around it to try to get to the wound underneath.

"I propose a toast, then, ta manners," Reno grandly stated before spitting to the side. "S'more than you deserve, yo."

It happened quickly, and if Reno was slightly more sober he might have guessed what was going to happen. The Ugly with a club threw it and Reno instinctively blocked it…breaking his bottle of booze.

"Oh, now you done it, yo," Reno muttered, Slum drawl becoming more apparent the more time he spent chatting with the Uglies. "I paid good gil for that bottle."

"You got no right ta that bottle, dude," the Ugly who broke his bottle said. That was the catalyst that finally got the battle going. The four or so Uglies launched themselves and their various makeshift weapons at him and Reno brought the broken bottle up to counter. He shoved the menacing shards into one Uglies' face and, following the arcing motion, kicked another's legs out from under them; granting him enough time to bring out his mag-rod. The sound of metal on metal screeched through the alley and sent various slum dwellers searching for cover. Reno's green eyes met the dark one's of the pipe-man's. Reno gave the man a rather evil, macabre smile before switching his rod on; sending a pulse of electricity down the rather conductive pipe.

He heard the click with a heartbeat to spare, spinning and trying to duck out of the way but two of the rounds that were squeezed off managed to find lodging in his the Turk's body. Growling, Reno brought his speed to bear as he became a whirling demon; punching, kicking and electrocuting his victims. A knife came into play; the cheap steel managing to bite him several times before Reno gave Knife-man a new face. Moments later, when all was said and done, the Turk was surrounded by twitching, quivering bodies; none of which he was certain were even still alive. Swearing avidly at the situation he suddenly found himself in, Reno turned about, stumbling, and proceeded to go where his feet took him.

The alleys changed and became more street-like, Reno, however, still slunk in the shadows; instincts and training controlling more of his actions than rational thought and higher thought processes. The will to survive that kept all Slum dwellers alive in their bleak existence coursed through his person. Somehow, he found himself in front of a familiar bar. Smiling a bloody smile, Reno staggered into the establishment.

The dim lighting in the interior was such a contrast to the natural, outside light, Reno had a sudden fit of vertigo, clutching onto the nearest table waiting for the world to right itself, knocking a chair over. The little bell on the top of the door echoed hollow and sickeningly throughout his pounding head.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon," a familiar voice echoed through his brain along side the noise of the bell. Reno swallowed thickly, idly wondering if he was poisoned.

"Where's Rude?" The voice asked again.

After swallowing again, Reno felt that he could answer. "Dunno," he slurred. "Lost 'im sum…sometime last night. Somewhere?" He swallowed again. Was it just him or was that action getting harder to do? Silence greeted him. His mission hadn't been that bad and he didn't remember getting injured…too badly: nothing his body couldn't handle anyway. Perhaps he had been assuming a little too much this time around.

"You don't look so good," a different voice chimed in. Oddly enough, this one didn't echo. How strange.

"Ya, well, I don' feel so good, yo," Reno drawled before being assaulted by nausea. Not able to control his body functions, the Turk spewed the contents of his stomach across the table he was precariously leaning again. Vertigo assailed him again before, cursing, Reno slid to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Harry watched as Reno slid to the floor and Tifa bite her lip in indecision. "I'm going to call Rude," she finally said. "Do you think you could drag him upstairs?" 

"I think I can manage," Harry replied. He didn't like the vibes that Tifa exuded. After his recovery from being shot and…other things…he was more attuned to his surroundings. He had _felt_ Reno when he had gotten to the bar; something he knew he _shouldn't _have been able to do. Harry either had to wait for Cloud to come back to question him or for the Flower Girl, Aeris, to visit him in his sleep again. Perhaps he should call on Vuurvliegje?

Pulling out his wand as Tifa made her way into the depths of the bar, Harry muttered a spell and gently levitated Reno's unconscious body up the stairs to the room that was given to him. Harry rolled Reno onto his side, brushing sweat dampened hair out of his face. He didn't know what he felt for Reno; his emotions were in turmoil. Harry absently wished that he could see the stars; see Sirius winking down at him.

Hacking brought Harry out of his reverie to witness Reno spewing something thick out of his mouth onto the floorboards. Searching through the closet yielded a bucket that he stuck over the spill zone. He had to be poisoned with something. Harry silently berated himself. If he knew more spells, especially of the healing variety, he'd know how to fix Reno.

Something niggled the back of his mind. Hadn't someone… Reno or Denzel, say that Tifa kept a Cure materia behind the bar? Exiting his room, he slunk down the stairs, Harry bee-lined for the bar. Sure enough a small, green orb glinted in the poor light. He picked it up and it sang in his hand. Remembering what Reno told him, Harry 'peered' into the materia. Finding something that might work, he ran back up to his room to be greeted with Reno retching again.

"You aren't looking very well," Harry absently observed as he examined the materia more closely.

"Yeah, well-" whatever was going to say was cut off as he retched again. Harry, cast the spell. A bluish-green light washed over Reno before a haze coalesced into words above Reno…and Harry couldn't read the language of this planet. It wasn't long before the haze vanished.

"What was that?" Reno breathed. "Tickled."

Harry looked down at the Cure materia. "I'm not too sure. I think it was a diagnostic spell of some kind," Harry speculated. He smiled wryly. "I don't know what it said though."

"Well shit," Reno cursed.

"Tifa called Rude," Harry said. He chewed his lip; something he'd picked up from Denzel. "Cloud should be back soon."

Reno groaned. "If Rude didn't find me, then he was prolly called out'n 'other mission."

"Without you?" Harry asked as he cast a different spell on Reno from the Cure materia. Reno sighed as something in him fixed itself.

"Boss knows'm no good after a big mission," Reno replied. "Like ta celebrate bit more than most. What time is it?"

Reno watched as Harry looked at his watch and scowled before looking at the window. Fascinated, a sense of peace came over the Turk before Harry turned his attention back to him. "I think it's sometime around midday; Cloud should be back anytime."

"Yeah, saw him tearing off ta who knows where," Reno replied. His eyes narrowed. How did Harry know when Cloud would be back? So, in true Reno fashion, he drawled out, "How d'ya know Cloud's gonna be back soon, yo?"

Harry just shrugged. "Magic?"

Reno's laugh turned into a hacking, wet cough. He spit something –he didn't deign to look- into the bucket Harry had put next to him before looking back at the youth. "At least I didn't throw up, eh?" he said, giving the boy a weak smile. He was exhausted to tell the truth. He wanted to sleep, but knew it was a bad idea; using what little energy he had left to stay awake. He looked back at Harry and saw a distant look in his eyes. Reno watched as he tilted his head this way and that as if trying to hear some sound.

"I think Cloud's back," Harry absently said. Reno was about to argue with Harry when the boy shook his head and the distinct sound of the Fenrir drew his attention away from the boy.

"You should prolly go get Cloud," Reno managed before he got an intense to vomit. Harry left the room to the sounds of Reno throwing up.

* * *

Cloud shook his hair to try to get it into some semblance of normalcy…whatever that was. He couldn't do much with the ridiculous spikes his hair naturally gravitated towards. He was about to get off the Fenrir when hurried footsteps sounded from the bar and, curious, Cloud waited for them to arrive. He thought it might be Denzel, but the sound was off. When Harry appeared at the backdoor, Cloud's curiosity was only piqued further. 

" Reno," was all Harry said before turning back into the darkness of the back of the bar. Cloud, worried now, followed Harry; leaving the Fenrir exposed to the elements for the time being. He followed the quiet, dark-haired youth up the back stairs and down a hall before coming into the room Tifa had given him. Reno was sprawled on the bed, spitting discoloured fluid from his mouth into a bucket that looked to be getting full.

"What's wrong with him?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, give me a second to cast again," Harry replied.

Cloud was about to voice his question before he saw the Cure materia in Harry's hand glow. Reno was covered in light bluish-green mist that covered his whole body before coalescing into words. Fever. Poison. Internal Damage. Broken finger.

Reno moaned. Cloud scowled. "Stop acting like a baby, Reno."

Reno glared at him. "Yeah, well, ya wanna switch places? Be glad ta."

Cloud smirked. "Glad to know that you can drop with the immature slum drawl for a mature one."

Reno's glare turned into a scowl, bruised face contorted in rage. "Piss off, fucker."

_What an endearing statement to say to your lover_, Harry thought as he watched the two interact.

"Harry, can I have that materia?" Cloud asked, holding out his hand, while his other pulled a different green orb out of his arm band. Harry gladly handed over the materia. "Cure3."

Reno gritted his teeth as the spell hit him, righting and fixing any internal injuries and his broken finger. His off-coloured pallor turned white as the redhead rolled over and puked into the bucket.

"Stay here," Cloud told Harry. "Yell if something bad happens."

He didn't wait for a confirmation as he swept out of the room to his own in search for a Heal materia. Cloud wasn't sure if he still had it or if he had let Yuffie borrow it...or if Yuffie had helped herself "borrow" it. Opening the case to his materia cache, Cloud sifted through the tinkling, singing, rainbow hued spheres; purples and blues, yellows and greens with a few reds that he had kept secret from Yuffie. The Wutaian princess was worse than a magpie when it came to materia, shiny objects, and chocolate. He hand grasped a particular green sphere near the bottom; it tinkled and sang delicately. Cloud smiled.

"Cloud?" Harry called, backdropped by vehement swearing. His day was just getting better and better.

* * *

Tifa was wiping glasses behind the bar when the bell above the door chimed. "I'm sorry but we don't serve for a while yet," she informed whoever it was without looking up from her task. 

"That okay," a deep voice that made Tifa pause in her work said. "I'm just here to drop this off."

"Rude?!" Tifa exclaimed looking up. The bald Turk pushed his ever present sunglasses up his nose and nodded. The busty brunette smiled. "What's the bag for?"

Rude shrugged. "Boss said to give it to Reno. I figured he ended up here since he didn't come home last night."

Tifa made a face. "Your partner is upstairs getting treated for a hangover I'm sure is gone by now by Cloud and Harry."

Rude frowned, but didn't say anything as he glanced towards the stairs. Tifa waved him onwards. "Go on, I'm sure the worst that's going on is Reno changing from his filthy suit."

Rude's frowned deepened, but Tifa had already gone back to her task of wiping down pint mugs. The intimidating Turk headed towards the stairs and taking up the entirety of the narrow staircase, he absently wondered how Cloud hauled his sword up and down this staircase, as he saw the object of his thoughts flash across the hall. Worried, for Cloud wasn't one to run like that indoors, Rude hustled the rest of the way up the stairs to the sounds of Cloud casting and Reno throwing up. His shaded eyes met the eerie green ones of Harry who simply shrugged.

"He's poisoned," the boy explained, "but the materia Cloud's using doesn't seem to be working."

"That fucking _hurts_!" Reno swore.

"Harry!" Cloud beckoned. Rude watched as the boy looked at the gem in his hand, a materia he realized, before casting something that looked like mist. It coalesced to the word 'poison' above his partner.

"Dammit!" Cloud swore. The blond turned to Rude. "You got someone good with poisons back at your headquarters?" he bluntly asked.

Rude nodded. Cloud hoisted Reno over his shoulder. The redhead swore at the rough treatment and muttered something unintelligible to him but it made Harry burst out laughing. At the top of the stairs, Cloud paused and turned back to Harry, with Reno yelling something about watching his head.

"It's yours for a reason, you watch it," Cloud told him. "Harry, you stay here. You don't want ShinRa to take an interest in you." Harry must have looked confused because Cloud elaborated, "They took an interest in me once."

Harry could only nod as Cloud turned back around. His eyes met Reno's greenish ones before Reno smiled before he disappeared around the corner. Harry, wondering just why he should avoid ShinRa, sat down to think on the matter before suddenly wrinkling his nose in disgust. The room positively reeked of acidic scent bile and vomit. Knowing Cloud would probably tell Tifa to check on him at some point since, for some reason, she started avoiding him; Harry traversed across the hallway and collapsed on Cloud's rarely used bed.

_Harry smiled as he traveled down overgrown paths in a familiar forest. Harry was content to bask in the music of the night; the chirping crickets, singing frogs, the occasional call of some night bird and the random cries of hunting night creatures. Settling himself comfortably at the base of the bole of a tree, Harry nearly drifted off to sleep._

_'I see you're "as comfortable as a kneezle in a tulip patch" as one of your friends has taken to saying,' a musical voice said, startling him. It took him a moment, but Harry finally looked up to come face to face with a familiar bird._

_"Vuurvliegje! You startled me!" Harry gasped as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. _

_The phoenix just gave a musical chuckle as he watched Harry resettle himself against the massive bole. 'This is quite the tree you've settled down against.'_

_"Huh?" Harry responded before he took a good look at the tree he was settled against. As the phoenix had pointed out, the tree was _very _impressive. It would easily take everyone in his year in Gryffindor, with arms outstretched, to encircle the tree's massive trunk if they were lucky…perhaps just most of them and Hagrid? The tree was massive, and had an impressive height that Harry couldn't even guess at; the tree was easily as tall as the smallest tower of Hogwarts. "I suppose it's pretty amazing."_

_Vuurvliegje was giving him a reproving look at such blasé words to describe such a wonder of nature. Silence reigned about the two of them as they listened to the night._

_'The Flower Girl has sent me a charge to look after,' the bird sang into the darkness. 'However, I think he'd be most upset at being called a charge. He was very interested in your sport of Quidditch.'_

_"I thought the between worlds thing was only for you and me," Harry stated more than asked._

_The phoenix gave the avian equivalent of a shrug. 'The Flower Girl is the last Cetra; she controls –rules would probably be a better word- The Lifestream. She sent him here to keep him safe.'_

_Harry got the distinct impression of green eyes and fire…long silver hair that whipped in the hot breeze._

_"Sephiroth?" the Gryffindor asked._

_'He was not Jenova's Child by choice,' Vuurvliegje sadly sang. 'His human mother was beautiful. Hojo claimed to be his father, but who really knows?'_

_"He never wanted to remain a memory," Harry wondered out loud. "Or perhaps that was Jenova talking?"_

_The phoenix's response was only to coo and sing peace back into the air. The nighttime creatures continued their symphony and chorus._

_"Vuurvliegje," Harry finally spoke as he looked up at the bird._

_'Hrm?'_

_"I," Harry fidgeted, suddenly not too sure on how to phrase his statement. Vuurvliegje waited patiently while Harry fought and finally said, "I can_feel_ people…and I _know_ I'm not supposed to."_

_'Presence or thoughts?' Vuurvliege suddenly demanded._

_Harry's green eyes met Vuurvliegje's amber ones as he elaborated. "It's just people I've been introduced to and have been around most in this world. I knew Reno was outside this morning, and if you asked me I could tell you where Denzel was within a certain distance of the bar. I can tell you where anybody is in the bar…except for the few I was recently introduced to; they'd be a hazy shadow." His eyes were imploring. "What's happening to me? I know I'm not normal but…this isn't normal!"_

_Vuurvliegje was quiet for a moment before he tentatively began speaking. 'From what I understand, where I come from, magic comes from The Lifestream. Yes, Harry, I know you're thinking about materia, but all materia is is condensed and crystallized mako. Mako, in turn, is condensed Lifestream. _

_'The Lifestream, as its name suggests, is the blood of The Planet; all life comes from it and eventually all life returns to it. The ShinRa Electric Company, a few years back, found a way to utilize mako to power civilization as we know it. This in turn weakened The Lifestream and slowly began killing The Planet. That's where the whole Sephiroth debacle comes into play. I'm sure you've heard the story from various people here.' Harry nodded and Vuurvliegje continued. _

_'The Lifestream of your planet is amazing, Harry. I wish you were aware of it and able to feel it. Your civilization has found other means to support itself power-wise. Electricity and your small, layered charms are amazing! Your Lifestream is so healthy I'm surprised your magical community hasn't found it and studied it.'_

_"We're too busy trying to figure out how to kill Voldemort," Harry replied. "We don't really have time for anything else…and just a few decades before that, we had to deal with another Dark Wizard named Grindelwald."_

_Vuurvliege just nodded. 'It seems your civilization has yet to settle,' the phoenix sang. He tilted his head as if caught by a sudden thought._

_"What?" Harry asked._

_'Nothing,' the bird sang back. 'Be ready for The Dawn.'_

_Harry nodded as he leaned back against the tree closing his eyes to bask in the calm serenity of the night…_

_…the calm before The Storm._

* * *

Finally deciding that the feeling that was gnawing at his gut was hunger, the blonde experimentally decided he'd attempt to eat something. He knew that he didn't _have_ to eat, only needing to bask in The Lifestream or a vat of mako but he didn't think the reactor workers would take too kindly to him showing up and having a "bath", but he decided he'd see what food was like since he, technically, had never eaten anything before. He searched his memories to see if he had a preference for anything, but conflicting dishes passed through his head until –stuffed peppers?- came to the forefront as a favoured dish. Absently wondering where that had come from, he slowed his bike down and passed through the town until someone hailed him. 

"Srife! Strife my boy!"

Slightly interested about the mistaken identity and slightly angry about it at the same time, he slowed down for the older gentleman to catch up to him. The recognition suddenly left the man's eyes when he noticed the slight differences.

"Oh, so sorry, my boy, I thought you were a friend of mine," the man stated. "I'm Aiden Frontenelle."

"Sachar," the blonde from the back of the bike replied a the two of them shook hands.

"Ifrit's fires! You two could be brothers! Are you related?"

"Who?" Sachar replied.

"You and Cloud Strife, my dear boy!" Aiden exclaimed credulously.

"I think we might be cousins," Sachar replied seriously. He didn't want to cause any trouble, and this way he could find out about current events.

"Of course! Of course!" Aiden responded. "Let me treat you to lunch! You look famished! And if the two of you are related, then let's go to the diner 'round the corner! They have the best stuffed peppers outside Gongaga!"

Sachar smiled, managing quite well to keep the malice for his supposed twin out of his green eyes. "By all means, kind sir, lead on."

It was several hours later that Sachar found himself leaving whatever small, backwater town he had met Aiden Frontenelle. The peppers had been quite delicious, but he thought he'd have to go to Gongaga to try the "real thing" as Aiden had kept insisting…as did an echo of something in his head. Shaking it violently, Sachar's eyes narrowed. He needed to find this Cloud Strife; that was what Father wanted him to do. Finding Strife would make Father happy. Brother wasn't answering his calls anymore either. It was as if he disappeared; which made no sense since how can one disappear from The Lifestream? Unless he had been reborn?

Right, find Cloud Strife. Aiden had said that Cloud could usually be found at the bar 7th Heaven in the old Midgar area. Pointing his bike in a different direction, Sachar set off towards 7th Heaven and his "Brother".

He had fratricide to commit.

* * *

"Dammit Reno! What the hell did you do this time?" Erryn yelled as Cloud carried him into the infirmary. 

"Fuck you!" Reno slurred as he spat some noxious substance onto the floor.

"I see your condition hasn't affected your lack of manners," she said acerbically. "You had none before and you have none now."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Can you just draw some blood and find an antidote to whatever's poisoning him?" Rude interjected. Cloud dumped Reno on a gurney before heading into an adjoining bathroom to wash blood and vomit off his arms. Rude stayed in the room.

"Ya know ya don' hafta do this, right?" Reno slurred as she came at him with a syringe.

"Damn, now I know you're fucking sick!" Erryn cursed. Reno still edged away. She glanced at Rude, and the solemn Turk nodded before going over and restraining Reno.

"Don' let 'er do this, man," Reno pleaded as his attempts to escape intensified into violent thrashing. He did NOT want that needle in his arm. All he wanted was his apartment, a heater, a blanket, and a hot drink; he was freezing cold.

"Dammit Reno! Hold still!" Rude cursed as it became harder for him to hold the redhead down. It was then that Cloud emerged from the bathroom to the scene –for it was a scene- that was unfolding. Rude sent the blonde a pointed look to which he just shrugged and went over to still his thrashing lower body in an iron grip.

"C'mon man!" Reno whined. It was then and only then when they had him sufficiently restrained that Erryn swooped in and took the blood sample before tranquilizing the Turk. The other two present just looked at her and the scientist became defensive. Rude mused that he could visibly see her bristle. Cloud just stared at her with this dead-pan expression; clearly wanting to be anywhere that was remotely like a lab that had anything to do with ShinRa.

"What?" Erryn bristled. "He didn't need to be in anymore pain."

Cloud just took a seat next to a now unconscious and drooling Reno. Rude sighed.

"Just find the antidote to whatever is ailing him," Rude asked as he pushed his shades back up his nose. How by Shiva was he supposed to tell Rufus about this?

Erryn just muttered something as she pocketed the sample and left, Cloud visibly relaxing if only marginally less stressed than before. Rude gave him a pointed look. The bald Turk knew that he didn't have to be here; it was more than obvious that it made him uncomfortable. The look he shared with Cloud was epic. Rude absently noticed that the fluorescent lights made the mako glow in them seem much more intensified than it normally was. His eyes told Rude that there was no way he was leaving unless it was absolutely necessary.

Rude sighed. Perhaps he'd tell the whole thing to Tseng and have him tell Rufus?

It was some hours later, but Erryn had identified what had been poisoning Reno. Apparently, some innocuous bacteria had reacted badly with Reno's system and some kind of alcoholic beverage he'd imbibed; effectively turning it into poison. After creating an antidote from a derivative of Garidav Wildgrass and Zeghan Nuts; Cloud wasn't too sure how she figured these things out and what their antidotes were. Apparently, she had a thing for all natural cures. He looked at Rude, wondering if this was a normal occurrence. The bald Turk just shrugged.

"He'll wake up eventually," Erryn informed them. Then she turned to Cloud to address him directly. "You should probably get to wherever it is you're supposed to be."

Cloud nodded before giving Rude a glance. He nodded and Cloud slunk out the doorway. Erryn watched him go before looking back at Reno.

"You cause nothing but trouble."

* * *

Harry looked out the window feeling Cloud close by. Tifa had come upstairs, presumably to check on him while he had been asleep, and cleaned his own room. When he had awoken and realized he room no longer smelt like puke, the Gryffindor vacated Cloud's room for his own. He frowned, mulling over what his magic was telling him. 

A storm was coming, this he knew, but the sky had never been clearer or bluer than it was now.

* * *

_posted 11March2008_


	11. sandwiches and surprises

**A/N: **sorry this is so short. And just for those of you who might have noticed, but didn't actually know, I'm putting in lines from songs and things that you might or might not know. They start I think in chapter 7. If you want, you can go back there to find it, or you can start on this chapter. If you guess it right, I'll do something super special awesome...

...

however this chapter's quote is rather obvious.

I'll have the next chapter out sooner than this one, I promise.

* * *

Reno muttered curses as he rubbed his shoulder where he had been tranquilized

Reno muttered curses as he rubbed his shoulder where he had been tranquilized. The bitch! Angrily he plopped himself at the bar at his usual stool demanding attention from the bartender as he rested his head in his arms.

"The usual," Reno uttered darkly when he sensed someone in front of him behind the bar.

"I'd be glad to if I knew what it was," a familiar, male voice replied.

Startled ocean coloured eyes met brilliant green eyes. "Harry? The fuck're you doin' back there?"

"Helping," Harry replied as he wiped down a mug before filling it with a beer he adeptly slid down the bar to a waiting customer.

"Where's Tifa?" Reno continued. He just _knew _that if he tried hard enough that his brain would tell him _why_ Harry was behind the bar instead of the busty brunette.

"I think she said something about a date with Rude and Marlene being home?" Harry replied more as a question than a statement before shrugging. "I wasn't really paying attention. We don't really see eye to eye."

Reno laughed.

Harry gave the Turk a strange half-smile. "So the usual?" Harry prompted.

Reno's smile was mischievous. "The cheapest shit here." Harry just looked at him askance before bending down under the bar and just giving him the whole damn bottle. Reno looked at the bottle as if he just won the lottery.

"I think you're my new favourite bartender, Harry," Reno informed the youth as he coveted the bottle to his person. Reno opened it and, forgoing the glass Harry placed on the bar for him, took a swig right out of the bottle.

"Shiva! This's good!" Reno crowed. Harry just shook his head as he made his way down the bar serving other patrons. Reno knew that Tifa had probably drilled the kid in the workings of the bar over the course of the week. From the hints that Rude had been dropping, it was some big occasion or something…anniversary? It was apparent that Reno and Harry shared a similar attention span.

The redhead just hoped his night was better than yesterday. One bad day this week was enough for him, thank you very much.

* * *

"This is most odd," he said observing the instruments in the tower. The Lifestream was fluctuating in unsteady, chaotic patterns. Aeris had told him that The Lifestream would be slightly unstable when she sent Sephiroth away…wherever she had sent him. She had kept close mouthed about where; dropping hints that if he was curious he should head to 7th Heaven to see Cloud.

Looking at the data his instruments were telling him, he didn't think that he'd have a choice in the matter; he'd have to see Cloud either way to tell him about the data. Calling to make sure he was home was probably a good thing, since Nanaki didn't want to run all the way there and then have to wait for months on end for Cloud to show up from a delivery.

Fumbling with his PHS, Nanaki dialed the number for the bar. It rang a few times before a voice he didn't recognize answered.

"Seventh Heaven, how may I help you?" It was a young male's voice by the cadence of it.

"I am Nanaki; a friend of Cloud's," Nanaki introduced himself. "I was wondering if he was in."

"Yeah, just got back from a round of deliveries; said he was going to take a few days off," the boy responded.

"Could you tell him not to leave until I get there?" Nanaki asked. "I have some…sensitive information that I think he needs to know about."

"Sure, I'll tell him as soon as he makes an appearance downstairs or the traffic slows down a bit," the boy responded.

"Thank you--" Nanaki left the sentence hanging. Who was this boy?

"Harry," the boy responded.

"Thank you, Harry," Nanaki responded. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Harry responded before the dial tone greeted him. The bar must be busy, Nanaki thought.

Now, to call Cid…

* * *

The Guardian Beast of Cosmo Canyon waited patiently where he'd said he'd meet Cid and The Shera. Cid had called him saying he was running a bit behind schedule; late. Nanaki sighed. He probably ran into some trouble with the goods he imported for Tifa from Wutai. He had a copy of the data on a chip safely tucked away in his headdress. Deciding that it was better to wait near cover than in the middle of the clearing, the large red cat headed towards a nearby thicket, mindful of the flame on his tail.

* * *

Harry trudged up the stairs exhausted. It was more work than he thought it would be bartending. His arms were sore and his feet hurt. Trudging up to Cloud's room at an ungodly hour, Harry knocked before sticking his head in the door. Sleepy, blue eyes glowed at him in the darkness.

"A Nanaki called earlier," Harry said and watched as the sleep fled Cloud's mako gaze, "said he had 'sensitive information' for you."

"Thank you, Harry," Cloud replied. "You closed up all right?"

Harry nodded. Already his mind was fuzzy. "Hm," he replied.

Cloud gave Harry an amused half smile that was more smirk than smile. "Go to bed Harry, you need your sleep."

Harry hummed another affirmative. His mission complete, the Gryffindor vacated Clouds room for his own. He only bothered taking off his shoes before he collapsed onto his bed. He was half asleep as he wormed his way under the blankets and by the time his head found the divot he had made in his pillow, The Boy Who Lived was fast asleep.

* * *

Cloud watched Harry leave, his smile leaving with the clicking of the door. "Sensitive information" huh? If Nanaki was coming to see him in person, it couldn't be good. Absently wondering what it was, Cloud laid back down on his bed, tucking his hands behind his head.

203597203

The Shera touched down shortly after sunrise outside of Edge. Nanaki, having awakened with the sun, gave a rather feline stretch before padding to the door. He waited for Cid to go through all the necessary procedures before he nodded and opened the hatch.

"I'll be along in a while there, Red," the surly pilot informed him. "I wanna catch a few 'ours of sleep before I head to the bar."

Nanaki nodded. "I will tell them that you'll be planning on coming later then."

"Thanks Red," Cid called over his shoulder with a wave as he stood. Nanki padded out of the ship, and the blond haired man closed the ship up before heading below deck.

Nanaki padded glanced back at the ship before heading glanced back at the ship before heading into town.

* * *

The materia Harry was holding and trying to identify suddenly started singing louder, startling the dark haired boy. The orb fell to the floor with a soft, musical plink. Harry went to retrieve it when a red paw entered his vision. Following the paw up the leg to the creature's face, Harry stood there wondering if he should try for the materia or his wand. Then it spoke.

"I'm Nanaki, is Cloud awake?" the large cat…dog…animal asked.

"I'm Harry," the Gryffindor introduce himself. "No, he hasn't come downstairs yet. Can I get you anything?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Nanaki replied.

Harry just stared at him immensely curious. It was obvious that this creature was immensely intelligent and had a distinct personality. He didn't want to offend him, but…

Nanaki smiled; the expression so very human on his animal features. "You're fidgeting. I assume you're trying to ask a question."

Harry smiled. "I was wondering, not to be rude or anything, but what are you?"

Nanaki smiled, but this time, it was sad; maybe it was something reflected in his amber eyes, but the melancholy was present nonetheless. "I am the last of the race of Guardian Beasts to Cosmo Canyon."

"I'm sorry."

Nanaki cut off whatever Harry was going to say with a shake of his head; the beads and feathers in his headdress whispering and clinking in his mane. "No need to apologize; you didn't know." Here he smiled. "You're young yet; enjoy it."

"Young?" Harry inquired.

Nanaki laughed as he settled down on the floor in front of Harry. Out of respect, Harry settled on the floor as well. "I am young as well for my race; probably old enough to be your father in your own race."

"Interesting," Harry replied.

Nanaki nodded as he looked down to the materia between his paws. "May I ask what you were doing with this ice materia inside?"

"I _was_ trying to figure out what kind it was," Harry replied, "but just when I was getting close to hearing it, its singing got really loud and startled me; I dropped it, then you came in."

"Sorry," Nanaki apologized. "Ice and Fire materia especially tend to do that when I'm around. I'm a being that's close to The Lifestream, but, unlike the Cetra, I can't communicate with it."

Harry nodded.

"It's easier to use the spells that materia have when you use a bracer of some kind," Nanaki advised.

"What's a bracer?" Harry asked. "I'm just trying to figure out which materia is which right now. Reno kind of explained it to me, and I can see how it works; I just have to put it into practice."

Nanaki smiled and looked at the materia between his paws before rolling it back to him. "So you've been raiding Cloud's stash of materia?"

Harry smiled.

It was then that footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Nanaki and Harry turned to see Cloud rubbing sleep from his eyes, rubbing his head, and muttering something darkly under his breath. Harry leaned over to Nanaki and whispered in the animal's ear, "He probably walked into a door again."

Nanaki choked on the bark of laughter that threatened to escape him; it was rude and unbecoming of one his age. Either way, Cloud still gave the two of them a dark look before continuing to the kitchen. The two quietly followed.

"You had breakfast yet, Harry?" Cloud blearily asked as he putzed around the kitchen.

"If a piece of dry toast counts," Harry replied as he kept examining a different materia he pulled from somewhere.

"I can make something a little better than dry toast," Cloud replied. "Will you be joining us for breakfast as well, Nanaki?"

"If there's no trouble," the Guardian Beast replied. "Cid asked me to relay to you that he will be coming by later after he has rested a bit."

Cloud nodded as he took a skillet off the wall.

* * *

He decided that, he needed to know a bit more about the city. He had been in it for a few days, but only had a small portion of it memorized. Sachar knew that, if he wanted to get anything done, he needed to know the city; it was different than what his memory said it ought to be. Nevertheless, the blond haired man trudged through yet a different portion of the city that was unfamiliar, whistling tunelessly, and planning the execution of Father's and, ultimately, Mother's plans.

* * *

"Disruption in The Lifestream?" Cloud echoed Nanaki as Harry took a bite of scrambled eggs.

Nanaki nodded. "That's what I've determined from Grandfather's instruments."

Cloud looked pensive. This wasn't good. The two talked some more about technical stuff about The Lifestream that Harry didn't quite grasp. Harry was focusing on eating when Cloud sighed. Harry looked up to see the blond man rubbing his face.

"I have a delivery," Cloud stated. "I'll be back later today."

Harry looked confused. "I thought you had the next few days off."

"I got a call in from a client I couldn't refuse," he cryptically replied. Harry was confused, but Nanaki looked like he understood. With that, Cloud left; his breakfast untouched on the table. Harry just watched him go.

"He probably got a call from Elmyra Gainsborough," Nanaki quietly informed him as they heard the Fenrir start up. "It's about that time of the year again."

Harry was more confused than ever, but as the motorcycle's noise faded in the distance, Nanaki ate Cloud's breakfast, his expression full of melancholy.

Harry didn't have the heart to ask who Elmyra Gainsborough was.

* * *

Cloud wound his way through Edge and across the barren plains to Midgar and Sector 6 where one Elmyra Gainsborough resided. He pulled up in front of the achingly familiar house and garden. She met him on the porch.

"These ones were always her favourite," the older woman said in a way of greeting. Cloud nodded. "I heard you were going to take the next few days off, so I really appreciate you doing this."

"It's my job," Cloud informed her as he took the bouquet. Elmyra only smiled in the mysterious way all women do. She handed him a few gil and he returned to his motorcycle. She knew he hated it when she paid him, even though it was part of the job; knew that, even though he could use the money, he'd probably give it to one of the orphans that lived with him. The motorcycle roared out of sight. She sighed.

"When are you going to forgive yourself?"

* * *

Reno was absentmindedly crossing the street, completely ignoring the honking of car horns and the screeching of breaks when the familiar roar of an engine and its squealing breaks had him stopping in the middle of the road. The redhead watched as Cloud righted the Fenrir from its almost horizontal position. He could feel the glare through those dark goggles the blond wore to keep dirt and UFB's- Unidentified Flying Bugs- out of his eyes. Cars honked.

"Get on," Cloud ground out. Quickly before he could change his mind, Reno hopped onto the Fenrir. Cloud revved it a few times before tearing off to Ifrit knew where.

A few mind numbing turns later found the two in a deserted street that looked rarely used. Reno was about to open his mouth and say something when Cloud turned around and brought their lips together in a bruising kiss. Why was his lover so needy? Not that he minded, but there was more emotion that normal in the heated kiss between the two. Cloud broke it and rained kisses down Reno's jaw and exposed neck.

"By Bahamut," Reno swore, "what's gotten inta ya?"

Cloud stopped in his ministrations and just rested his head against Reno's chest. When it was apparent he wasn't going to say anything, Reno noticed that he was dressed to go out on a delivery.

"I thought ya were takin' a few days offa deliverin' shit."

"It's a delivery for Elmyra Gainsborough," Cloud replied in a soft voice.

Well fuck, if this wasn't what he needed right now. He wrapped his arms around Cloud. It seemed that, despite everything, Cloud still felt guilty over Aeris' death. It's not like he could have prevented it, if everything he heard was correct. Still, it's what made Cloud Cloud; that compassionate caring and loyalty. Hooking a finger under the blond's chin, Reno brought Cloud's mouth up to meet his own in a tender, understanding kiss.

"I'll be 'ere when ya get back, yo," Reno said with a lopsided grin; his immature slum drawl brining a slight smile to Cloud's face. They shared another kiss, this one more passionate and demanding. Reno groaned. "If ya don't leave now, then yer deliv'ry's gonna be late," Reno informed his lover.

Cloud chuckled and withdrew from his ministrations. His blue eyes turned serious. "I'll be looking for you when I get back."

Reno got off the motorcycle. "Go then; the faster ya leave, the faster ya return n' all that shit."

The roar of the Fenrir being revved almost drown out the bark of laughter that escaped from Cloud. Wearing a grin of his own, Reno turned and meandered in the opposite direction; his grin was soon replaced by out of tune whistling. Neither of them had sensed the voyeur that had seen everything, or they might have been more discreet. It was everything Sachar was to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. This was just too perfect! He now had the perfect way to defeat 'Brother', and the redhead sauntering off in the opposite direction would be the perfect pawn.

Silently following him, he was surprised when the man turned, fast as lightning, and whipped that odd rod of his at where his head had been.

"Yer good," the man drawled. Sachar smiled when the man got a good look at him. Those sleepy bedroom eyes opened all the way in surprise. "Why do you look like Cloud?"

"So that's his name, eh?" Sachar responded. "I was never told The Failed One's name; it was deemed unimportant by Father."

Reno's eyes narrowed. What was this shit about failed ones and fathers?

"I need you to come with me," Sachar said, "and I'd rather not use force."

"Well, lemme see," Reno stood and started listing things on his fingers. "I'm s'pposed to be clearing monsters outta Sector 4, then I was gonna report back in ta see if I was needed any more. Then, ifn I wasn't, I was gonna head on over ta Seventh Heaven. Funny," he looked at Sachar, "going off ta who knows where with Cloud-look-a-likes isn't on th' list."

"Sachar."

"Huh?"

"My name," the blonde dutifully replied.

"Reno," the Turk replied.

The fight was short and ruthless. If there had been anyone in the area, or the immediate vicinity, there definitely would have been civilian casualties. As it was, Sachar cheated horribly. Reno kept getting distracted, not matter how valiantly and focused he fought. Both were bleeding and bruised, Reno a bit more than Sachar.

"You seem distracted," Sachar taunted.

Reno shrugged.

Their battle began again. This time, Reno didn't stand a chance; Sachar pulled out all the stops. Before he knew it, Reno was through the wall of a nearby building. Every breath was agony. He took a deep breath, to try and alleviate his discomfort, only to feel like he was being choked. The resulting coughing fit had him staring at the crimson liquid that covered his hand. He felt the need to vomit.

"Tsk, tsk. It seems I've punctured one of your lungs."

Reno looked up to see Sachar gloating over him; an expression that didn't belong on that oh so familiar face. Reno winced as another breath went in the wrong way. Reno couldn't help the whine of discomfort that escaped his mouth when he was hauled to his feet by his hair. Upright the nausea was almost too much to deal with, and though his mind was iron clad in its resolve to stay upright, his body had other ideas. Beaten rather thoroughly, his knees gave out and another cry escaped his bloodied lips and a handful of his hair left his scalp as his knees his hard and he collapsed onto sensitive ribs. All the jarring did some anti-wonderful things to his body and this time he couldn't hold the nausea back.

Reno puked up bile and blood.

His vision was hazy and spotty when he was yanked to his feet again. He stumbled and followed blindly, each step agonizing, as he was led by the lapels of his jacket.

"You won't be needing this where you're going," a familiar voice muttered. There was a tearing sound and one of his arms felt lighter. Being placed on a familiar looking motorcycle, whoever was holding him started the monstrosity up. Reno shrieked in pain. The vibration from the engine made it very apparent he had a few cracked and broken bones. Cold laughter was the last thing he heard before the pain took him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Denzel was a good boy. He knew when Tifa got home and Harry saw that she was in a good mood, he made himself scarce. Not knowing where the other boy had hid himself, Denzel went out and about traversing the city of Edge. Perhaps he'd run into some of his friends and they could play tag or something. After a while of walking, he did run into some kids he knew and they proceeded to play hide and seek. After a few games, one of the kids, Yuki, came up to him.

"I see the guy who carries this go to that place you stay a lot," she said, handing over a familiar weapon: Reno's EMR. "I thought you might want to hold onto it for him."

"Thanks," Denzel said. Shortly after that, the kids dispersed back to their homes. Denzel, on his way back to Seventh Heaven, heard the familiar roar of an engine. Reno and Cloud were on the Fenrir going someplace. Reno probably went to the bar when he was supposed to be back at Healin or something.

Denzel entered the cool interior of the bar to see Harry sitting down with grilled cheese sandwiches. Nanaki and Cid were with him. "I just saw Cloud and Reno go tearing off on the Fenrir. Was he supposed to be somewhere or something?"

Harry looked at Nanaki. "Cloud left hours ago to deliver a package, Denzel."

"That's odd," the boy said as he dug into the sandwiches. "One of the kids I was playing with today found this, so I thought Reno might have come here looking for it."

Denzel placed Reno's EMR on the table before forgetting about the world and eating only as an adolescent boy can.

Nanaki and Harry shared a look. Yes, it was very odd indeed.

* * *

_posted 16April2008  
_


	12. Flowers and Memories

Rain pelted into his face

Rain pelted into his face. At the impossibly high speeds he was traveling at, it was like needles piercing his flesh, causing him to shudder in memories he didn't want…

—Sometime Earlier—

Cloud's motorcycle seemed to disrupt the stillness of the place; it's loud, growling motor echoing in the peaceful stillness the place was continuously shrouded in. The Forgotten City was as it has always been…at least in recent memory. In the time of the Cetra, Cloud was sure it was full of echoing laughter, of a happiness that inspired everything else to happily grow and flourish.

…That laughter was no where to be found now.

All that remained was a sad melancholy that was reflected in the glow of the surrounding forest. Pulling out the package from within the Fenrir, Cloud made his way down the path to the pool in front of the main theatre of the city. A pool that had so much memory of times passed and of times yet to come; for nothing stayed stationary in life.

…_Or death_, Cloud thought to himself, thinking of the swirling, shifting Lifestream; the blood of The Planet.

The savior of the Planet was broken.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Cloud said to no one in particular. Like he had done for the past few years, Cloud waded into the water and, like he had done for _her_ so many years previous, he reverently released the flowers into the pond. They floated there for a while, and by the time they began to sink, Cloud had already waded back to shore where the flowers he had brought in previous years grew and blossomed in the watery sunshine. Hands clasped in front of him, he just watched as the flowers sank. He exhaled and closed his eyes…

…and the world was white.

"Thank you for the flowers," _she_ said, smile evident in her tone. "They're very pretty."

Cloud didn't trust himself to speak. He just sat there, the presence at his back shifting, as if leaning forward, and then there was the tell-tale sound of someone taking a deep breath through their nose.

"They smell wonderful too!" She giggled.

"Aeris…" Cloud began.

"You silly!" Aeris laughed. "There's no need to mourn; you did what you had to do, and I did what I had to."

Cloud didn't know what to say to that. They had had conversations like this many times. Arms encircled his shoulders, her slight frame offering what comfort she could.

"Let the past be the Past, Cloud," the Cetra gently suggested.

"I try."

"I know you do."

They sat in silence, more comfortable this time; it wasn't weighted with sorrow. There might have been a hint of melancholy, but it was soon disappearing under Aeris' humming. Cloud watched as the flowers he had offered into the pond began to grow along the edge near his feet. Cloud reached out and gently stroked a delicate petal. Aeris laughed.

"You are something."

Cloud smiled.

"Zack says 'hi'."

"Hello, Zack."

There was a breeze through the trees. Cloud smiled, guessing at the meaning behind it. He felt Aeris tilt her head to one side, smile on her face and in her voice.

She was always smiling.

"He says, 'Hiya, Spike!' and 'don't act like the chocobo that lost the race!'."

Cloud frowned in mock anger. "I resent that," he muttered.

Aeris laughed again, but that was abruptly cut off. Cloud sensing the change in her demeanor, waited patiently.

"As much as I love our visits…." There was no laughter in her voice now. The wind in the trees seemed agitated.

"Something's gone wrong; something _is_ wrong," she was saying now; knowing not just suspecting. The Lifestream was talking to her.

"Cloud, something's happened back in Edge…in Midgar. I'm sorry I don't have specifics, but They're saying that it involves…You? That's not right; you're right here."

Cloud stood, alarmed; now that had his attention…

"Cloud, you're needed back at home…now, ten minutes ago…yesterday…" She gasped, as if in pain. "Reno?"

That had the white world dissolving as he raced back to the Fenrir. Jumping onto the seat, Cloud turned the key and revved the engine before spinning the massive machine around and peeling out; dirt flying in a rooster tail behind him, front wheel in the air. Now that he wasn't in that other place…

…something definitely didn't feel right.

The rain came soon after he left the surrounding forest. Revving the engine again now that he didn't have to watch out for tree roots, Cloud took the Fenrir's speed to know heights. The rain came harder the further he went.

He was chasing the Storm.

_Reno, you better not have done anything stupid_, Cloud thought to himself as he glared through his goggles.

203940

"This doesn't look good," Harry said as he picked his way through the rubble. At times like these, he envied his more nimble companions and wished for his broom.

"No it doesn't," Nanaki agreed as he easily jumped up onto what used to be a wall. Harry wondered how the buildings around them were even still standing; their structure was irreparably damaged in what looked to be an epic fight of small proportions. Harry picked his way through and under debris, noting what looked to be body imprints in the stone and ground.

"Someone got thrown around a lot," Harry said, fingering an impression in a cracked wall.

"It does appear that way."

Harry's finger went to his chin, head tilted to one side. There was something he was supposed to know from this…something that was right; but at the same time it was very, very wrong. He took a deep breath and smelled dirt and ozone. He shook his head, trying to clear the sudden fuzziness of his thoughts.

"Reno used his EMR a lot."

"I gathered as much," Nanaki replied. "It's good to know you have as sharp a mind as I've heard."

Harry looked at Nanaki who was examining what appeared to be a cut made from a rather large sword in the wall.

"People have been talking about me?"

_That's not important-_

"I have heard stories from Denzel," was the guardian beast's reply.

_You should follow the Trail-_

_**Come to your brother—**_

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head, dispelling the voices, wrapping poor occlumency shields around his mind. He didn't need a legilimens, or whatever they were called here, to be messing around in his thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm good."

Nanaki looked at him, tilting his head one way then the other before nodding and heading off in a different direction. Harry continued looking in the area he was. Meandering around the rocks and rubble, he just found scorch marks from lightning and gouges from a sword where a wall wasn't knocked in. He finally came across something useful: tire tracks.

"Nanaki, I found tire tracks," Harry called over his shoulder. It took a few moments, but then the whisper of paw pads and the tinkle of the beast's headdress reached his ears and then he was beside him.

The two examined them for a minute, Nanaki measuring them with his paws, before Harry's four-legged friend replied, "They're practically identical to Cloud's bike."

"The tread seems a bit different," Harry observed.

Nanaki nodded. "That's the only difference; I know Cloud custom built his bike, so this has to be one about the same size."

Harry nodded.

Silence.

Nanaki sighed. "We can't do anything right now; there's something in the air…"

Harry looked confused, but then again, he didn't feel the world like those who lived here did. He didn't know if it would change his perspective on life and magic when he returned to Hogwarts, but that was for another time.

"It smells like rain," Harry observed as a breeze passed down the ally, stirring dust and papers.

"Indeed."

234823098

His throat was rough and when he panted, the taste of blood was on the back of his tongue. There was a warning—hell what didn't have a warning?—about using the Mother of Sephiroth dammed objects with multiple severe trauma. Yes, it fixed the damage, but it also hurt like hell.

Reno came to experience this first hand.

He screamed as he felt the rib that had lodged itself in his lung tear itself out and realign with the rest of his healing ribcage; his lung rapidly repairing itself. He felt shards of bones that had been floating around in his leg and arm tear through the muscle to weld themselves back to the bone they originated from; the shredded muscle regrowing and repairing damaged fibers. He hacked, coughing violently and vomiting blood and bile as the magic forced the fluid and blood from his lungs. The leg that had been broken and nearly torn off when he had stubbornly fought to escape, despite being how weak he was, repaired itself with an audible snap-crack that left the man writhing and screaming.

He felt every nerve and cell move as it healed itself.

An eternity later, Reno panted as the magic left his body, having run its course. He had never felt so drained in his life. His throat was raw; the magic hadn't healed what hadn't been necessary to live. It hurt to swallow, hurt to breathe; his breath coarse and grating over his sensitive throat.

_Well damn_, Reno thought sarcastically as he tried to breathe without it hurting, _ain't this peachy._

With all the damage he had sustained, Reno vaguely wondered why Sachar, if that was even his real name, hadn't just given him a few potions; that's what he would have done. _Obviously some'ne doesn't know what _this_ Turk'n do. _He smiled mischievously before wincing; smiling hurt.

Actually, breathing hurt but he figured he'd already established that.

_So, where'm I?_ Reno thought as he carefully opened his eyes and looked around. He was no place he recognized; however it was a pretty nice room. Not first class, but it was still pretty nice. There was a full sized bed in the corner, a small couch against one wall, a desk and chair opposite the couch and a window—with bars—between the couch and the bed. Reno didn't know what was against the other wall; he still hadn't tried to move since he had been thrown in here under the pains of his healing trauma. Sore and aching, but with no sharp pains or nausea, Reno managed to sit up without any undue side effects. Breathing shallowly, the only way it wouldn't unduly irritate his throat—it still hurt nonetheless—he managed to drag himself upright and stagger to the bed. The far wall proved to host a few paintings and a door.

_Prolly a bathroom or som'thin',_ he thought. Closing aching eyes, Reno sighed. He was exhausted, and not just from the reversal of his injuries by the materia; the fight he had had had been pretty draining as well.

"Ugh," He moaned out loud and immediately regretted it as it brought about a coughing fit. His life completely and utterly sucked right now.

_Can't talk, can't drink, can't…well, can, but that's no fun_, Reno thought. It seemed he'd be doing a lot of thinking during the duration of his captivity. At least he didn't have to do paperwork. If he had been forced to do paperwork, he might just have had to commit suicide; Cloud would understand.

Cloud.

"Shit," Reno ground out and started coughing again. Gaiadamn it! Through watering eyes, Reno staggered upright and made his way to the door in the opposite room to, indeed, find a rather nice bathroom. Turning on the sink, he cupped his hand and brought the water to his mouth, relishing the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his throat; easing the hot ache there.

What the hell was he going to do about Cloud? The fool would come after him, if not for his own gains then because the President asked him to, and it was probably what Sachar wanted. The prick had plans, that was for certain, and Reno didn't like where it seemed those plans were going. Yes, he might act stupid and carefree, but that didn't mean he was. He didn't make it to Second for nothing.

Although some of the rumours about how he had gotten that high so fast had been rather entertaining…

Okay; the present.

One; he was somewhere.

Two; he was, most likely, locked in this suite.

He had to escape somehow.

Leaving the bathroom, more steady now that he had some water, Reno meandered over to the window. It wasn't locked or barred, or one of those stupid kinds that looked like it could open but really couldn't, but he was obviously _very_ high up. Escaping by jumping out the window was definitely out.

_If it'd been that easy, the windows'd prolly be barred or something, idiot_. Reno scowled. Why couldn't anything just go his way for once? Even when he had hooked up with Cloud, it had been an accident…then a fight…then they had both gotten ridiculously drunk…then they just kind of gave up and went with it, since it seemed to be a reoccurring theme between the two of them that'd they be together one way or another.

Absently shaking out his wrist, Reno studied the window. Yes, he could open it, but it seemed that it would only open maybe six inches or so; that'd be hard to squeeze through even for him. _Don' think I could get through there…maybe when I first joined th' Turks, but not now._ Shiva, he'd been scrawny when he'd first been recruited; being from The Slums would do that to a person. You had to fight and protect to get anything you got.

Which wasn't much.

Shaking out his wrist again, Reno became annoyed. _What the hell's fucking wrong with my…_Reno's thoughts trailed off as he caught sight of what was wrong with his wrist. It wasn't any kind of physical damage; the materia would have fixed any kind of damage. What caught his attention was the fact that there was a supple leather, padded buckle around his wrist with a broken chain dangling from it. He stared at it as the chain swayed back and forth.

His EMR was gone.

"Well fuck," Reno cursed, and had to clear his throat and swallow a few times so he wouldn't start coughing. His precious, precious EMR was gone. His baby second only to his helicopter, was gone. At least, somewhere, he had his helicopter…but that didn't help him in his current predicament. Unless of course he was found and whoever found him flew his helicopter up to the window and blasted out one of the walls.

Yeah…that'd be perfect.

He'd be laying on the bed, smoking a cigarette and drinking booze; watching it all.

…

fuck, his mind was wandering again. It almost made him wonder if there was something in the water. Returning to the bed, Reno undid the buckle around his wrist and put it the inside pocket of his blazer, taking that off and throwing it over the back of the couch-loveseat-thing before collapsing on the bed. Ifrit's hells, he was tired, and nothing was going to stop him from sleeping.

Even that prick Sachar. He'd plan his escape later.

After a nap.

2309582304

Harry tilted his head, finger on his chin, as he felt something familiar coming closer. He and Nanaki had returned to Seventh Heaven after an unsuccessful search through the debris of where Reno and someone had fought. Denzel had eaten his fill of the sandwiches and, or so Cid claimed, headed up to his room. Harry hurried up there, seeing as Tifa was downstairs, conversing with Cid and some early customers. Heading down the hall to Denzel's room, Harry knocked before entering. Denzel looked up from various papers strewn about the floor. Denzel appeared to be doing homework.

"You're more studious than I ever was," Harry replied with a smile leaning against the door jam. "One of my friends always made a point to sit all of us down and do our work; my one friend usually hadn't even looked at the assignments until then."

Denzel frowned. "That's not the way it's supposed to work."

Harry smiled. Denzel had such a caring heart; he was so devoted to anything he set his mind on.

"Denzel, are you sure you saw Cloud this afternoon?" Harry asked after a minute or so watching Denzel.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Denzel replied absently as he focused on what looked like Math. "I don't think he has a twin or something."

Harry was more puzzled than before. He was certain that Cloud wasn't anywhere in the vicinity of Edge when Denzel had seen him, and the fact that Reno was somewhere without his EMR was anything but good. There was one thing, he knew it, just one thing that he needed to make sense of all of this.

_Follow the Trail._

…Trail? What was this?

_Follow the Trail. _

_-ry; you need to-_

_Look where the others won't!_

_-ry!...ore the-_

Now Harry was confused. He didn't think it was parseltongue that he was hearing. He left Denzel to his homework and meandered back down the back stairs and glanced through the kitchen. Nanaki had joined the group that Tifa was entertaining. Catching the guardian beast's eye, Harry beckoned to him. Standing up and excusing himself, Nanaki made his way to the back and Harry.

"You look distressed," the cat-like creature observed.

It came like a swell then, and Harry noticed that Nanaki's eyes seemed to dim and turn inward the time that he started hearing the voices again.

_Look where the others won't!_

_Narcissus looks so pretty along the banks of the water._

_-ry! Ha-_

_Follow the Trail!_

_It's the right time of year again; the fish are running, the flowers are coming up…_

_Perfect time for spring storms._

_Eh, Storms only bring so much damage-circle of life and all that._

…_ry! Igno…_

_**Come to Brother…**_

Harry shook his head, distinctly rebelling against the last sentence. That voice had been the strongest, but he felt it was the least important.

"Brother?"

Harry focused on Nanaki to see that all his hackles were raised, as was all the hair down his spine.

"I'm an only child," Harry muttered, his head still feeling like it was full of cotton.

"It can't be any more Remnants," Nanaki thought out loud. "We defeated them."

Harry was about to ask what the Remnants were, before the rustle of leather and the soft patter of water was heard. Harry turned around to see Cloud inside the doorway, shivering and shaking his head. He looked soaked to the bone.

"Cloud?"

But when Harry looked at Cloud further, he found that, like himself and Nanaki earlier, his eyes were turned inward. His body swayed and Harry rushed to steady the man, leading him to the table. Nanaki pulled a chair out for Harry to ease Cloud into and the two waited as Cloud stared and twitched, doing something in the depths of his mind.

43095234

_Follow the Trail!_

_-What bloody trail?- Cloud thought back at the voices._

'_Finally!' Cloud started at the familiar voice. _

_-Zack?-_

'_I was trying to get a hold of that Harry kid, but he was a little to focused on the others to hear me.'_

_-Why were you trying to talk to Harry?-_

'…'

_-Zack?-_

'_Hojo did something, Cloud' Zack reluctantly informed him._

_Cloud froze at the mention of the name. Zack had talked to him on various accounts, usually only bringing bad news. But like in life, in death, Zack had the ability to garner information from who knew where. Talking with the spirits of The Lifestream, or just listening to the talk about nothing to nothing, Zack was usually able to piece together amazing amounts of information._

_He had been the Lieutenant-General of Soldier for a reason._

_-What?- Cloud managed to croak out; even in his mind, his voice sounded rough._

'_Oh Spike' Cloud got the distinct impression of arms around him-always from behind. He closed his eyes, ignoring Zack's protests, and turned in his arms, needing to face the man even if he couldn't look at him; feeling was enough for right now._

'_I know it hurts, Spike,' Zack's soothing voice intoned, 'and I know the only reason we can talk like this is because you have some Zack cells in there along with all those Jenova and Sephiroth cells in there with you._

'_Thing was; you had potential..'_

_-Zack- Cloud managed to grind out. He didn't want to talk about the labs. He never had and never did…ever._

'_I know Spike, but hear me out. You had potential. From what I gather from the lab assistants here, he figured your mind had something with you rejecting the…treatments.'_

_Cloud shuddered. Zack hugged him tighter._

'_He took some cells and combined them all and--'_

_-He cloned me.-_

_Cloud looked up at Zack, caught the bottom of his face before his world dissolved…_

…Cloud blinked, tears ran out of his eyes. His throat felt like there was a ball of wet rags in it. Ghost fingers carded through his hair until they evaporated with a whispered something he didn't quite catch. Even though he couldn't see Zack and Aeris, and couldn't feel things quite like Nanaki could, in his turmoil, Cloud could feel echoes of his friends. He supposed Aeris would come and see him soon, if only to try and comfort him. His head fell into his hands, the only things holding him up. Why would _that_ forever haunt and taint his future?

"Cloud?"

He opened his eyes and saw the concerned look of Nanaki gazing back at him. Lifting his head he looked into Harry's unique green eyes, so like the colour of mako yet not; a colour green all their own.

"The bastard cloned me," Cloud managed to rasp out.


	13. Deception and Practicing

**A/N:** Here's chapter 13; the contents of Chapter 12 (A Respite with Lemonade) were replaced to the _real_ Chapter 12 contents. If you haven't reread it, I suggest you do; elsewise you might be a mite bit confused.

There's some action in here, prolly not enough for some of y'all, but there's going to be more in teh next chapter. It's getting to be finals time again, so I'm trying to assuage you with a quick update.

* * *

**Phoenix Down**

_Chapter XIII_

"Cloned?" Harry asked.

Cloud just waved his hand absently. Nanaki had a sad look about him like he understood. Harry looked confused, but Cloud looked like he definitely wasn't going to be talking about it. Harry cursed himself again. If only he knew some kind of healing magic! Then he could help both Cloud and Nanaki since they seemed to be reminiscing about times they shouldn't be remembering.

Harry sighed and stretched out across the table before something dug into his side and made him wince. Feeling out what it was, Harry's hand came into contact with a familiar metal rod; Reno's EMR. Oh yeah. He needed to give that to Cloud, but now didn't seem to be the right time to give it to him. Regardless, he didn't want to carry it anymore. He didn't like the aura of chaos and destruction around the object. Perhaps it was the slotted materia, but who knows? Harry _was_ an anomaly on this world, wherever that was.

Sighing, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out Reno's weapon of choice. Cloud needed to have it whether it was now or tomorrow; and despite the circumstances, Harry felt that now was the best time to give the blond the weapon.

"Cloud," Harry began, somewhat unsure how to begin. Cloud, coming out of whatever he had been thinking about, brought the weight of his gaze to bear on Harry, making him more uncomfortable than he already was. Finally deciding to just lay out the facts, Harry said, "Denzel brought this back when he went out to play with the other kids this afternoon."

Cloud looked like someone had kicked him hard in a rather uncomfortable spot. The skin around his eyes tightened, but that was the only noticeable difference; his face remained blank. He reached out and ran his hands down the sleek weapon before picking it up.

"Thank you, Harry."

"So what are we going to do now?"

Nanaki and Cloud regarded Harry with something that Harry didn't bother to try to interpret. It was always difficult to discern the more complicated body languages on Nanaki anyway due to the unfamiliar physic he had.

"What are we going to do now?" Cloud echoed uncertainly.

"We can't just leave Reno in your "little brother's" hands," Harry informed his two friends.

At the mention of 'brother' Cloud had gone very still. Nanaki looked at Harry. Harry bit his lip.

"Cloud, earlier, I heard voices…" Harry trailed off.

Cloud waved his hand, brushing the matter of his sanity aside. "Zack was trying to contact you from The Lifestream. The other spirits were interfering."

Harry nodded, accepting Cloud's explanation. He didn't have another explanation for it, so it made sense to him.

But for some reason, he didn't think that they had a lot of time left. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he needed to get going and _do_ something about the current situation.

Otherwise he feared it'd be too late.

* * *

Reno had been awake since the sun had risen thinking. Contrary to what most believed, the redhead did think on occasion, and on those occasions where he thought, he sometimes contemplated what he'd do in certain situations; if he were captured, if he were tied up, if he were…he'd leave that one in his mind. Besides, that one would only be fun if Cloud was involved.

He had pried a par loose from the window and after practicing with it, felt comfortable enough with it to use it in a fight. It wouldn't do fuck all against someone who could swing around a buster sword like he brandished a butter knife to a roll, but that was besides the point; he didn't plan to go head to head with his iron stick. He only had to bash the next fucker who brought him his food upside the head hard enough to knock 'em out.

He figured that he'd been here at least three days. The first day he had slept. The second day he had whittled the bar off the window in the bathroom…speaking of, who the hell puts a window in the shower stall anyway? Reno thoroughly enjoyed watching the outside world when he was washing his hair; upper torso bare to the world. Some of the looks that he had received had made the days of captivity endurable. Third day he was watching the food people to see if they changed. When the same subservient man who had been bringing his meals brought him his dinner, he figured he'd complain about breakfast the next day just to make the man's day all the more promising from the get go.

The next day proved to dawn bright and cheerful; the sky was over cast and it was drizzling drearily. All in all, Reno thought the day was starting wonderfully. He had chatted with the man who brought him breakfast, and he ate his tasteless oatmeal happily. Whistling, Reno hefted the bar as he decided what to do. As much as he wanted to escape, he needed more information. When he whacked the dude for lunch, he figured he'd find a computer terminal somewhere and hack into their mainframe, poke around a bit, figure out where he was and all that jazz. Some tune from the Golden Saucer filled his dreary day as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Lunch seemed to take forever to get to him, and, like all his meals the day before, Reno made small talk with the dude he dubbed Meal Man.

"So, what'cha been up to t'day?" Reno asked as he lounged on the couch. Meal Man meandered into the room and placed his food in front of him on the only available table in the room.

"Nothing really," the man, like always, replied.

"Nothing, eh?" Reno echoed back. His hand grasped the pole behind his back. "How bout I make your day into something?"

"What?" Meal Man questioned, obviously confused.

Quick as a snake and the lightning that was his favourite element to use, Reno lashed out at Meal Man with his metal rod; connecting solidly with the side of the poor man's head. He fell like a sack of potatoes to the floor. Chuckling, Reno fished through the man's pocket's before coming out with a ring of keys. Making note of the key that was marked for his door, he studied it a moment before pocketing them. Whistling, Reno made his way out of his room.

Carefully, going by instinct, Reno headed right out of his room and down a corridor, humming tunelessly to himself. Keeping to the shadows, the Turk soon found himself in front of an air duct. Making note of it, Reno listened to the drafts before heading left down a branching corridor and finding the room to a few computers open. Chuckling, the Turk sat down and began typing furiously. He found a set of schematics for the building and studied them for a few moments. When he was sure that he could recall them easily, he moved on to the surrounding area. From what he could gather, he was in a building in the middle of nowhere; the building somewhere in the Corel Mountains, but nowhere near said cities the range was named for.

Scowling, Reno moved on to what the building had. There were several sublevels; one of which was a garage. The toys that were listed in it made the redhead smile. Hacking into database after database, the redhead memorized security clearances and lab info before, in the middle of typing, the words suddenly stopped. Reno paused, staring at the screen before swearing fluently. Dammit! He'd been caught! Leaving the computer terminal and rummaging around the room, coming up with a pack of cigarettes, Reno lit one and meandered down the hallway. If someone was coming to get them, they wouldn't catch him where he wasn't supposed to be. He ended up back at his room, for some odd reason. Figuring it wouldn't hurt, he fished in his pocket for the keys, unlocked his door, and returned to his lounging position on the couch. Eating his now cold meal, Reno chuckled as Meal Man came to.

"Didja have a nice dream, yo?" Reno asked around a mouthful of food. Meal Man just looked at him.

"What did you do?!"

"Nuthin'."

Meal Man didn't look like he believed him.

Reno brought his hands up in a placating manner. "Swear on my honour! I did nuthin', honest."

He still didn't look like he was going to be believing him anytime soon, but it was worth a try, right? Finishing his meal, Reno handed the man back his plate and settled down for a nap. Meal Man left in a daze, fingering the side of his head every now and then and wincing; the man had a terrible lump for some reason. Snickering, Reno settled down and plotted a path out.

Opening his eyes, the redhead realized that he wasn't alone in the room. Suspecting repercussions from his earlier escapades, he was surprised to see Meal Man instead with a plate of food.

"Yo! How's yer day been?"

"Fine," the man replied. He had a bandage on the side of his head. Snickering, Reno dug into his meal. The poor man probably had gotten grilled for his lump. Halfway through his meal, Reno began to feel…odd. Slowing down a bit, he had never gotten over the habit of stuffing food in his mouth when he had it to prevent others from taking it, he took note that his head felt like it was full of cotton. His poisonous stare met the man across from him.

"Ya…drugged me," Reno accused. It was hard to speak; his tongue didn't want to move.

"The…boss took note of your…walk…this morning," Meal Man replied nervously. "He felt that you needed to be…settled…a bit?"

Reno snarled. He wasn't an animal that was going to be gentled to saddle! Launching himself at the man with his metal rod, Meal Man yelped and dodged out of the way. Reno crashed to the floor, knocking over a table. Thoughts came and went, never settling on one course of action. Reno shook his head to try and get some semblance of order back, but that just seemed to stir up the bucket more.

"Just take it easy!"

"I'll show ya easy, yo!" Reno nearly shouted as he launched himself at the man again. He dodged a few more times, and managed to deflect a few blows with a broken table leg, but wood and Meal Man's strength was no match for a trained Turk and a metal rod. The leg broke and Meal Man took a hard blow to the head, collapsing with a groan. Reno, reeling where he stood, unsteadily made his way to the door and staggered out into the hall. A handful of grunts where there to greet him.

"Well 'ello, y'all!" Reno drawled, brandishing his rod.

"Return to your room," the apparent leader spoke up.

"'N' whativ I don' wanna?" Reno replied. "What'cha gonna do then, yo?"

"Return to your room or else we'll be obligated to return you by force, sir."

"Sir!" Reno blurted. He chuckled. Sir! "Ha! Ya called me sir!" Reno's hand found his face and he, finding it rather hilarious, broke down in helpless chuckles. _Musta been whatever they put in my lunch_, Reno thought as he tried to recover from his giggles. "Sir!" Reno shook his head. Fast as a snake, Reno struck out and clobbered the man in the neck before following through with a powerful kick to the head. "I don't follow orders from those below me," Reno snapped.

The ranks closed in on him and Reno lashed out, kicking and hitting them with his rod. It's wasn't as effective as his EMR, but he nonetheless inflicted a hefty amount of damage. He swung and kicked, dodging bullets as best as he could. He took a hit in the arm, and, angry, bashed the man in the head with the metal rod. He fell to the floor unconscious. A sting on his neck had his hand flying there and ripping out a small dart.

"Dammit!" Reno cursed as he felt another swoon overtake him. Staggering and shaking his head to try to clear it, Reno made a note of the pause the others took. _So they want me as unharmed as possible_, he thought. Lashing out again, Reno engaged as many as he could before he took off running down the corridor. Out of the seven or so grunts that had first 'greeted' him, three of them remained and continued shooting at him. His arms were nicked and he stumbled as he took a shot in the leg, but Reno managed to avoid them long enough to hide himself. Breathing hard underneath a set of stairs, he listened as the grunts split up and began searching. Cursing under his breath, when he couldn't hear them anymore, brandishing his bar, Reno staggered out of his hiding place.

He felt like crap. He was bleeding in several places and his head was spinning. His vision kept graying and going out of focus. Figuring something was conflicting between the drugs in the dart and the drugs in his food, Reno, as stealthily as he could, made his way back through the corridors and hallways; retracing his way back to the air duct. Pulling out a key he took off a key ring, using it like a screw driver, Reno took the grate off and slid into the air ways.

Head reeling, Reno crawled slowly, steadily, through the place, remembering as well as he could through the haze of drugs where the elevators were; he needed to get to the second sub level.

First things first, though, he needed to get his head to stop spinning. Muffling a groan, Reno ducked his head. This was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

Nanaki's tail flicked back and forth as he contemplated recent events. The Lifestream was restless, that was what his readings in the Canyon had told him and had driven him to seek Cloud out. That same anomaly had driven the spirits within The Lifestream to seek Cloud out. Was it this clone of Cloud's? It would make some kind of twisted sense; two bodies couldn't share a soul, and Cloud definitely had one.

The fluctuation must have been caused when the clone woke up. Nanaki watched as Cloud walked by, mind somewhere else. He huffed; it seemed that recently, ever since their talk the day before, that Cloud had been absentminded. His thoughts wandered along paths that they shouldn't. Nanaki scowled.

Harry had seemingly disappeared and it took him forever to find the youth. He had ended up on the roof, watching the boy practice his magic and spellwork; destroying block after block and using other spells to return the rocks back to their original state of being…unless he had inadvertently turned them to dust and pebbles which happened occasionally.

Harry seemed to be frustrated over something, and Nanaki couldn't figure out what, and when asked, Harry just told him it was nothing. Growling, tail burning brighter, the Guardian Beast curled up. A nap would be in order. Sleep would quiet his mind.

* * *

_You seem to be troubled_.

Harry looked up to see Vuurvliegje perched near his head. "I suppose I am."

_You don't seem to want to talk about it._ The bird finally replied.

Harry sighed. "I just don't know how! This world is so…different!"

Vuurvliegje cooed in sympathy. _I have an idea of what you speak. Being Summoned is a bit of an experience; flying in tangible space from the soothing tones of The Lifestream can be a bit much._

"I don't think that's quite the same." The phoenix cocked his head in question. Harry proceeded to tell him about Reno's mysterious disappearance, the spirits that had tried to contact him, about how they had successfully contacted Cloud, and the information that they had told him.

_A clone?! _Harry wondered if it was possible for a phoenix to hiss. It sure seemed like he did. _A bastard existence is in play? _

"Bastard existence?" Harry echoed.

_Each person is born unique unto themselves, with twins being a natural, unique exception,_ Vuurvliegje began to explain.

"DNA?" Harry interrupted.

_If that's what you humans call it, yes,_ the phoenix continued. _Each body has a soul assigned to it at its creation. A _clone_ goes against this. It is a duplicate of a body that needs a soul. Without a soul, the body and mind can't make the correct decisions, no matter the input from the heart, if it's even functional._

_Sometimes, in rare instances, a cloned body can jumpstart its heart and, through happenstance, gain a soul, but that instance is rare. A clone usually goes on a rampage searching for its soul. The debacle with Sephiroth is a perfect example of this. Hojo had cloned the poor man several times. When the man met his unfortunate end, the scientist "woke up" a clone. The anomaly brought the man's soul back from his rest in The Lifestream, and, under the influence of Jenova, it cracked under the strain of residing in a body that wasn't entirely his own._

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

_Hojo introduced foreign DNA to Sephiroth since before his birth, that of the Heavenly Destroyer: Jenova,_ Vuurvliegje sang.

"He never really had a chance to be himself," Harry observed.

_Zackary Fair helped keep Jenova from influencing the man, but the Nibelhiem mission Hojo set up made Sephiroth push Zack away which in turn allowed Jenova to fully infiltrate and poison his mind._

"Sounds sad," Harry observed.

_You see the effects the next few years had on poor Cloud._

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "What about twins?" Harry finally asked in an attempt to change the subject.

_Twins are unique_, Vuurvliegje sang, sensing Harry's want to change the subject. _They sort of share a soul._

"Sort of?" Harry echoed. "How is that possible?"

_The soul that resides within twins is a singular, very large soul. It's usually an old soul that gets bored with the afterlife. It's so knowledgeable and large that it can be split into two without damaging its overall integrity. This leads to individual personalities in twins and the ability for them to finish each other's sentences._ The phoenix seemed amused. It seemed that he had met Fred and George.

_I think it's time you wake up._

"Huh?"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to the sun setting. Realizing he had fallen asleep on the roof, and that he was sporting an interesting sunburn, Harry swore at the stiffness of his limbs.

"Here you are."

Harry turned to see Cloud lounging in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked as he tested his shoulders. Sore, but nothing he couldn't work with.

Cloud's face seemed to darken for a moment, but it could have been the dimming light; either way it was there and gone before he could solidly identify anything. "Fine," Cloud finally replied.

The silence was awkward.

"Can I…help you with something?" Harry broke the silence.

"I was wondering how your sword work was coming."

Harry shrugged. "Not too sure."

"Want to find out?"

Harry smiled.

In the blink of an eye, steel was singing on the roof. Harry had summoned his sword and Cloud had drawn his from the sheath he almost always had strapped to his back. Harry twisted his sword and jumped over Cloud to try for a slash at the blonde's back. Cloud's sword met his with no effort. Glowing blue eyes met green ones.

"You'll have to do better than that, Harry," Cloud chastised him.

Harry smiled.

* * *

"You made portable swamps?" He looked rather skeptical.

"Yes, rather ingenious."

"Who would think of creating something so unique?"

"Exactly, dear brother of mine! One of the reasons we did it!" The other nodded emphatically to the statement.

"Well put! Well put!"

"Why thank you!"

Sephiroth had never met twins before, and the Weasley Twins, famous at Hogwarts despite the fact that they had never graduated, were visiting the neighboring town of Hogsmeade. They rather reminded him of Zack, which made him wonder what the man would have gotten up to if he had ever had a twin; although, some of the…activities that he had participated in with Reno, then Cloud, seemed to negate the need for a twin. The redheaded pair before him were showing Honeyduke's their new products in the hopes of the candy store selling them.

"Who would have the need or want of a portable swamp?" Sephiroth asked the set of identical twins.

"A person who needs a home for their toad familiar," Fred or George said. Sephiroth was introduced by Hermione, but he couldn't tell the two apart.

"Someone who wants an extra bit of security."

They continued on and on before Sephiroth finally shouted, "ENOUGH! I get it."

The boys snickered.

"You two aren't poisoning Sephiroth with some new invention of yours, are you?"

The three of them turned their attention to the bushy haired witch and her tall, redheaded counterpart that had appeared.

"We weren't doing anything of the sort."

"Honest! Just an honest bit of business."

"Justly said, dear brother of mine."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two. Shouldn't you be talking to someone about a business transaction?"

One of the twins pulled a scroll out of his robes. "Already done, dear lady!"

"Weasley's Wizarding Weezes are going to be sold in a larger variety—"

"And with such a fine quality—"

"How true, dear brother!"

"To the fine students of Hogwarts!"

The two nodded their heads.

Hermione huffed and sat down. Ron followed her, shaking his head. "I don't know 'ow Mum dealt with you two."

Fred and George just laughed and ordered a round of butter beers for the table. The Weasleys and Hermione began talking about school and other trivialities of life that Sephiroth wasn't affected by, although, he did pay attention when Ron began talking about Quidditch. Sephiroth found the odd sport most interesting. The conversation wandered off into the realm of Ancient Runes and some other such nonsense, when Vuurvliegje materialized on his shoulder. Singing softly, only for Sephiroth's ears, the phoenix informed Sephiroth of the happenings of The Planet.

* * *

Reno opened his eyes, not remembering closing them. His head felt heavy, but it no longer felt like it was full of cotton and spinning. The last thing he remembered was climbing down the technician's ladder in the elevator chute, but he obviously wasn't there anymore. Unsteadily climbing onto his hands and knees, Reno carefully crawled down the duct he was in. Slowing and creeping as silently as possible, Reno came up next to an airduct; **2B** was painted on the inside.

"Sweet."

Even in his delirium, his subconscious had still taken him to where he needed to go. Using the key to unscrew the grate, Reno carefully undid it and looked around. It was a slight drop to the floor, but Reno could see all manner of vehicles in the garage below him. Cautiously sliding out and dropping to the floor, his muffled drop was covered by the sound of the air system kicking in. At least things were beginning to go his way.

"Going somewhere?"

Shiva, damn it!

Reno turned to see Sachar leaning against the doorjamb.

"Why, hello thar!" Reno chortled at the man.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to; you've been gone a day and a half."

_A day and a half?_ Reno shrugged. "Felt like a walk."

"Sure was a long walk."

Reno began edging towards the motorcycles. They were the closest. "Well, I was cooped up in the room for a while."

"But I gave you such a nice set of rooms," Sachar crooned as he pushed off the wall and started hedging towards Reno.

"And I thank ya for 'em, yo," Reno drawled, "but I think I better be going now."

"I think I want you to stay a while longer," Sachar informed the redhead as he drew his sword.

"Mother of Sephiroth!" Reno swore as he threw himself on the bike and revved it to life, peeling out of the garage. An accompanying roar told Reno that Sachar would be in pursuit soon. Flicking open the keypad on the handlebar, Reno typed in a few codes and heard an answering click and a rumble of a door opening. Running diagnostics, the Turk found a few guns hidden various places along the bike as well as a sword he had only a vague idea on how to use. Pulling out a gun, he twisted around—using his peripheral vision to drive and to aim—and began shooting at Sachar. He didn't think he'd hit the madman, but he needed to at least escape the labyrinthine complex.

A cool, damp breeze from outside answered his thoughts.

Revving the bike, Reno pushed for more speed as the dim interior gave way to a brighter, if overcast, outside.

_Now, to escape the psycho-Cloud clone_, Reno thought to himself as he veered into the trees, cutting his own path trying to throw Sachar off his path.

* * *

Harry panted as he blocked yet another attack from Cloud. It was almost full dark; the last vestiges of sunshine fading away as night every more quickly overcame the day. The breeze was damp, promising rain that night, and Harry didn't want to be caught in the storm, but it didn't look like Cloud was going to be stopping anytime soon. Whispers sounded through his mind, and Harry shook his head, trying to dispell them; he didn't need The Lifestream distracting him now. He wanted a break, to calm his thoughts and see what the whispers wanted, but he solidly refused to be weak and ask for one; pushing himself harder to block strike after strike.

What Harry didn't know was that, as his determination hardened, his eyes began to glow more prominently; absorbing what little mako he'd been exposed to more efficiently to utilize it to its fullest. The glow was weak at best, but it was still there. Cloud smiled.

The next attack, Cloud did something and their swords locked; Harry knew there was no way for him to win against Cloud in a battle of strength, and he knew that Cloud knew this as well. Cloud was giving him a way to honourably loose. Something screamed danger to him, and Harry twisted out of the deadlock; Cloud stumbling forward with the loss of resistance. Shots rang out; Harry heard Cloud grunt and then cry out before agony ripped through him.

There was no Reno this time to save them.

Groaning, Harry collapsed onto the roof next to Cloud; the ex-Soldier's harsh, rasping breath echoing strangely in his ears. Harry dumbly watched as Cloud struggled to his feet, his vision fading. His mouth moved but he couldn't hear the words.

_"Harry!"_

The door to the roof burst open and Harry knew no more.

* * *

A/N: sorry if I didn't spell Ron's last name right. Next chapter to be posted in June sometime.

* * *

_posted 18May2008_


	14. Birds and Traveling

**A/N:** I LIIIIIIIVE!! And it's true...sorta. I have to play epic catch up because of my mono sickness a few weeks ago. Sorry about the long wait for the update. This chapter, I guess, is kinda sorta dedicated to the 100th reviewer, I forgot your name (sorry), because it caters--sorta--to their request.

I need more sleep. I'm so tired.

Check homepage for updates and info and the lack thereof.

* * *

**Phoenix Down**

_Chapter IV_

_Trust Reno to get lost coming back from the bar_, Rude had thought. That had been at the beginning of the week. Now, nearing the end of the week, Rufus, the Turks, and Avalanche were slightly worried that the redhead hadn't been seen. At all. By any of them. It didn't help matters that none of them could get a hold of Cloud either. Tseng, likely on Rufus' orders, wanted Cloud to keep a look out for Reno on deliveries since the kid traveled all over the Planet delivering packages; he was bound to run into Reno _somewhere_. Yet, whenever they called Seventh Heaven looking for the blond experiment, he was on a delivery. He was _always_ on a delivery. And the little shit never answered his PHS.

It didn't help that one of the guys that Reno and that kid Harry had captured had finally talked. It had taken a few fingers and strips and skin of his arm, but the others had refused to talk and had…been disposed of. He was one of a group called Crickets. They wanted to "purify the human species" or something like that. He said they had done everything for their group leader, some guy named Sachar, but he had only recently "woken up". That didn't make any sense to Rude, but, apparently, it made perfect sense to the guy. Said his name was Seventeen. Apparently, after the guy explained it a bit, when one entered Crickets, they forswore who they were before to become part of a whole that was working for a better future; hence the lack of a name: only the leader was special enough for a name.

Seventeen also said that, now that he had squealed, he'd be targeted for going against the body, and that, after he had inquired about the date, a mission going down at a bar. That hadn't really alerted the Turks too badly, that was, until, they realized that the only bar that had any real threat to anyone was Seventh Heaven, and the only _real_ threat to any terrorist-like group would be Cloud. That had sent Tseng into motion. The remaining Turks had all rushed to the bar as fast as decorum, and their vehicles, allowed. When they arrived, Tifa had inquired if they wanted drinks, but they ignored her and ran up the stairs; they followed Rude since he came here quite often—usually to see the pretty barmaid—through the kitchen and up the back stairs. They entered onto the roof just as gunfire stopped and Cloud collapsed; Harry was already down.

"Cloud!"

The three Turks spread out and returned fire; Elena going over to the two downed targets, checking to make sure they were still alive, firing as necessary.

"I have a pulse on both of them," the blonde shouted.

"This would be so much easier with Reno," Rude mumbled, more to himself than anything. Cloud coughed…wetly. That wasn't good. The gunfire ceased, several moans could be heard from taller buildings across the way; Seventh Heaven wasn't exactly in the best part of town…but it was a far cry from the worst part.

"Rude, you stay and stabilize them," Tseng instructed. "Elena and I are going across the way."

"Roger."

"Let's go, Elena," Tseng said as he made his way to the fire escape, said blonde close on his heels. Rude watched them go before he made his way over to Cloud and Harry. Harry had only taken a shot to the shoulder from a cursory glance, but Cloud looked the worse for wear. The blond was curled up on his side, breathing shallow; but there was an unhealthy rasp to it that didn't bode well. When Rude made his way to him, he could see a small dribble of blood making its way to a larger puddle next to his mouth. Rude frowned; that _definitely_ wasn't good.

Harry groaned.

"Harry?"

He mumbled something about dragons.

Rude sighed. He had a Cure materia on him, but he wasn't sure about something. Going over to one of the many pockmarks on the roof of the building, Rude dug out one of the bullets with his pocket knife. The green crystal glinted happily in the late afternoon sunshine.

"Fuck," Rude cursed. It looked like a shard of materia, but much too green for that purpose. Tifa had mentioned what the bullets were the last time he had visited her and drank a shot or seven with her. Nothing could bode well with these kinds of rounds. He looked over at the obviously suffering individuals. Not knowing if any harm would come to them, but knowing that they needed medical attention, Rude first went to Harry and muttered the healing spell. Harry gasped, glowed green for a minute, before the green retreated back to the youth. Rude, slightly perplexed upon the reaction, filed it away before turning to Cloud. Repeating the procedure, Rude jumped back as Cloud flailed.

A blood curdling yell escaped the ex-Soldier's throat as he writhed upon the roof; intense green glow surrounding him. Fingers scrabbling, clenching and unclenching as his hitched and shallow breathing evened out and sped up; coughing up a mouthful of partially coagulated blood before stilling.

Rude blinked.

The bald Turk looked at Harry before looking back at Cloud.

_How odd_, the Turk absently thought.

Tseng and Elena joined him back on the roof via the fire escape.

"We're going to need a helicopter," the Leader informed him. "We have some guests."

Rude nodded.

"How are they doing?" Elena asked in her light voice.

"Better," Rude said. "They reacted interestingly when I healed them, though."

Tseng's eyes narrowed. "How so?"

"They, uh, glowed," Rude said. "And thrashed; Cloud more so than Harry."

Tseng looked at him for a moment as if gauging the truth of his words before examining the prone figures on the roof. Rude could almost hear what the Wutaian Turk was thinking—"_These two are lucky the Science Division is completely different now than it was"_—and Rude completely agreed with him. "Tell Tifa to bring them to their rooms and watch them," Tseng instructed. "And by Bahamut!—someone find Reno!"

* * *

Reno sneezed, but he wasn't sure if it was from sickness or someone talking about him. He was rather inclined to the first option, seeing as how it was raining, he was in a thick forest, he had no idea where the forest was, how long it had been raining, or how long he had been there. He did, however, have a kickass bike next to him, somewhat sheltering him from the rain. He vaguely remembered attaining it, but everything was hazy between when he had eaten lunch…whenever he had eaten last and waking up to the forest.

"Dammit," Reno muttered to no one in particular. He might as well have been talking to himself.

He felt tired and his body damp and heavy; none of which could mean good things. His hair was damp, matted and dirty; he didn't even _want_ to know the condition his suit was in. Swearing again, the redhead carefully climbed to his feet, swaying when he finally made it; lightheaded.

"Dammit, yo!" he swore again, adding his signature immature slum drawl for affect. It didn't help his situation, but it made him feel slightly better. Righting his bike and mounting it, the Reno took a good look at his surroundings. Finally figuring his direction by the growing moss and fauna, Reno turned his bike down a seemingly random deer path. Hopefully, he'd reach civilization soon.

He had a craving for pie.

* * *

Green eyes blearily blinked open, the bland ceiling filling his vision. How did he get inside? The last thing he remembered was sparring with Cloud on the roof. Had they gone to the point where he reached exhaustion and just passed out? Harry frowned. That didn't seem right. Cloud wouldn't push anyone that far unless they had the skills to match his own. If Harry wanted to be on par with Cloud, he needed to use some fancy spellwork, and that took stamina in magic he didn't have yet to cast a spell on himself and feed it for an indeterminable amount of time. Groaning, Harry rolled over to meet a veiled gaze.

……

……

Harry decided he hated sunglasses.

Harry watched Rude watch him before clearing his throat and asking, in a hoarse whisper, "Can I help you?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was sparring with Cloud," Harry informed the Turk.

Rude sat back, as if thinking deeply, before he examined Harry again.

Harry was tired; tired of this world, tired of life, tired of getting into situations, tired of situations that seemed to find him and him only, tired of getting embroiled in schemes. In his annoyance at life, he ignored manners, baldly stating, "whatever," before rolling over and falling into the blissful embrace of sleep.

Rude contemplated waking the boy, but instead grabbed his gun, stood, and had it fixed on the pale head of a cloaked individual faster than a normal human, but nowhere near the speed one could find in people like Sephiroth…

…and the baleful red gaze of the ex-Turk Vincent Valentine.

Rude was almost positive that, if he fired, Valentine would be able to dodge the shell from a stand still.

"Interesting," the man stated with an odd lilt at the end of the word; an interesting way to turn a question into a statement and make others comfortable to speak: Turks often used the tactic when fishing for information. Veld had often done it even in everyday speech; it was just something he did, a habit left over from the job. The quirk had had the desired affect of making most people talk just that much too much, and gave Veld information on anyone just about anywhere in Shin-Ra. Tseng had picked it up from his late partner; the former Turk Leader.

And if rumour was to be believed, Veld had picked it up from the man in front of him.

Returning the gun to its hidden holster, Rude marginally relaxed, noting Valentine did the same. Not that it mattered much in his case. It was obvious to anyone that Rude was the one at a disadvantage here.

"Interesting," Rude echoed, tone inflection stating agreement.

The Turks studied subtly; it's what gave them their jobs and kept them alive. It was also an interesting means of communicating without really talking; something Reno understood but never practiced.

Valentine nodded towards the sleeping figure on the bed. "Potential?"

"Hm."

He watched the man tilt his head to the side, as if he was examining something. "He's still missing."

Neither had to say who 'he' was; it was a given and to ask would be to question the other man's intelligence and skills. That was deadly. Besides, it was rare to see one without the other and vice versa.

"Yes."

Valentine's eyes became rather hard to read. Rude wasn't sure if it was from the straightforward answer, his company reading too much into the statement, or the ex-Turk sifting through his information to see if there was a mention of Reno in it.

"Bird song is best enjoyed at the source," Valentine finally said.

"Any particular genre?" Rude queried.

"I enjoy southern music; where the light sparkles in the dark no matter the quality of light."

"What about migration?"

"They'd still be in the area regardless," Valentine told him as he began to leave. "Some even stay all year round if you feed them."

"Interesting, I'll have to try it sometime."

The cowled Turk just gave him a look before disappearing across the hall. Rude gave his room's occupant a look. "If only you'd sing, too."

Harry, even in his sleep, mumbled something derogatory. It brought a smile to Rude's face.

* * *

Cloud was awake with his sword in hand and pointed before his eyes were even open. When he did finally manage to pry his too heavy eyelids apart, he didn't know if he was too cold or too warm. _Fever_, his mind happily proffered before the thought was washed away among others. He blinked, and it felt like heating pads briefly covered his eyes.

"Even incapacitated you're capable of killing," familiar dulcet tones said. It took a moment for his brain to process the words, but as soon as the statement and tone was comprehended and recognized—no threat was immediate—, Cloud felt his weight shift as his suddenly listless hand dropped his sword. Its impressive weight clattered noisily to the floor as Cloud soon followed; shaking and sweating and gasping for breath.

"Mako poisoning."

"I only took three bullets," Cloud managed to get out. It took him a minute to say it, but he felt childishly proud of the accomplishment.

Hands, one cold and one only slightly warmer, reached under his arms to hoist him up. Cloud, with no balance, leaned back into the strong body behind him; it was blessedly cool. He wasn't even aware when it stiffened, his mind already drifting elsewhere.

"You're burning up."

"That tends to happen."

He felt the face Vincent made despite how subtle it probably was; a slight narrowing of eyes, or perhaps the pursing of lips. Cloud couldn't help himself. The blond laughed. He could tell he startled Vincent; he himself couldn't remember the last time he had laughed, but in sickness and oncoming delirium, everything was possible.

"Hehehehe," Cloud couldn't breathe; he managed a choking cough between fits of laughter. "Remember, that one time…"

But between the laughter and handful of words he could decipher, Vincent only came up with an epic prank, a statue, and pink.

"It was one of the best ones, Zack," Cloud murmured, hand playing with the ends of Vincent's dark hair. Vincent was about to say something else, but the blond turned deadweight in his arms, unconscious. It was probably for the better, but it worried him nonetheless. This was not how Cloud usually acted, even when mako poisoned. Pulling out a needle, Vincent prodded the veins in Cloud's arm before sticking him and withdrawing some blood. Perhaps it was time to see what was really in those bullets the enemy enjoyed using.

Rude looked up as he reentered Harry's room, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You still have that health nut scientist working at Shin-Ra, right?" Vincent asked.

"Yes," Rude slowly replied, clearly unsure as to where this was going.

Vincent tossed Rude the capped needle. "There should still be files about Cloud on record. Have her compare the blood samples and see what is in that one that shouldn't be."

Rude nodded and tucked it into an inside pocket. Watching Vincent, the exTurk pulled another needle out of his voluminous cloak and drew blood from Harry as wel. "Just to make sure."

The beshaded man nodded again.

"If I'm going bird watching," Rude started on a whim. He had half thought it through while watching Harry, waiting for the boy to wake up. "Shouldn't someone accompany me incase I get injured or lost?"

Vincent was quiet.

"I know someone who enjoys birds," he finally said. "I'll see if they would like to go with you. I'm sure you could get out of work for it?"

Rude nodded. The smile that graced Vincent's features had Rude shifting in unease. "Wonderful."

* * *

Nanaki looked at the man that he was sitting next to on a rather scenic road trip. His fur was slightly rankled in unease, but it was something he could disregard since he knew that Hojo was no longer around. It still left a bitter feeling of unease sitting in his mouth regardless. When one was brought by Turks to a facility to be studied and essentially tortured, even if it wasn't the same group of Turks, a Turk was a Turk; and one couldn't easily forget it regardless of the changes that had been implemented. Nanaki could understand why, however, that he had been chosen. In the given area where their bird was, he had the best chance of success, other than Vincent himself, to find it; the annoying jaybird that it was.

The catlike creature heaved a great sigh and settled further into the seat. He didn't mind traveling by vehicle to places, but the feel of the wind in his mane was somewhat dampened by the windshield and there was no joy in feeling soft soil beneath his paws and he ran; nor the sweet burn of oxygen from ragged, panting breaths from the exertion. The least they could have done was use chocobos.

But then how would they have gotten their quarry back if it hadn't been in the finest of conditions? And what if they picked up other artifacts and quarries along the way? Hence the need for a larger vehicle.

That didn't mean that he had to like it.

They had been traveling for a two or three days now, nearing the need to find another inn to stay at for the night. The day was starting to die. The beast frowned. He hoped his thoughts weren't prophetic.

"I'll make sure that the Inn Master will let you in this time," Rude spoke as he parked next to the inn. "I'm sorry I didn't bother to check last time."

The beast nicknamed for his russet coat shook his head. "It's no problem; I'm used to sleeping under the stars. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

The nervous fidget Red had come to associate with Rude as an awkward gesture, the Turk muttered something before leaving the truck. Nanaki returned his attention to the relatively small town. It was quaint, and reminded him of Nibeliheim, but with significantly less snow and cold. He shuddered at the memory of the one time they had been snowed in at the place, staying in Cloud's old home, as they waited out the storm.

Something shiny out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and the golden gaze snapped to it. It was a motorcycle; dark as the night and shiny as ink. Instead of the gold he was used to seeing, silver chrome spouted about its piping. It was only when he noticed the different colours did Red notice the slight variations the body of the machine had. It was sleeker than the bike of his memory that he had seen before they departed, between traveling and preparation time it had to be closer to a week. He absently wondered how accurate Vincent's information was now that it was however many days old.

The breeze picked up and Nanaki inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of the sea. Yes, he was born and bred in a landlocked desert, but once a year before the storms came you could always expect them following the scent of the sea. Once a year, for a day of two, the people of the canyon reveled in the wonderful salty, briny scent of the ocean.

"Come on," Rude's voice intoned as he came back to grab their stuff. "The innkeeper said that you're welcome to stay, but the only room he had available was a one-bed room."

"That's all right," Red replied as he leapt from their vehicle, "as long as I can be inside tonight I'll be content."

"…"

Nanaki tilted his head to the side as waited for Rude to grab their packs. "It's going to rain tonight."

Rude nodded his head as he finished throwing the last bag over his shoulders and made his way into the Inn.

Nanaki was assaulted by the loud, raucous sounds of drunken men laughing and gambling; the sudden assault on his ears causing the sensitive appendages to lay flat on his head. His brightly burning tail lashed in agitation. He could never understand how humans could be so loud. Padding silently up the stairs behind Rude, the cat-like creature's nose twitched.

He sneezed.

Raising a paw, Nanaki tried to rub the scent out of his nose, after sneezing a second time—a loud, vicious sound that was reminiscent of a strange barking-roar—he rubbing watering eyes before looking up to continue up the stairs only to find his companion stopped and staring at him; Nanaki, remembering manners that his mother and then grandfather instilled into him, replied, "Excuse me."

"Bless you," Rude rumbled, as if on autopilot, and the large man probably was. It wasn't often that he sneezed, as it brought about odd reactions from the people around him.

But that scent…

Nanaki rubbed at his nose again, politely ignoring Rude's stare and his subsequent shake of the head. He followed the large man up the stairs and to their room, politely waiting for the maid to step out of the way.

"Sorry," she apologized as she sidestepped out of the way. "I laid a blanket down for ye, since this room can be ah bit drafty, or so the last customer complained. Th' nights are gettin' a bit colder."

"Thanks, miss," Nanaki addressed her as Rude went into the room and put the bags on the bed. "Do you mind if I inquire as to who had our room before us? We're looking for someone who think might have been in the area recently."

The maid nodded, as if she understood their plight. "The las' guest wasssah tall, lanky gent; messy red hair in a tail," her face took on a concerned look as she continued, "'e was sick, and me father n' I begged 'im to stay longer, free o' charge, but 'e wouldn't be havin' it; said he 'ad to go north, tha' it was important." She shook her head. "I'd be s'prised if he made it to Uugoh, or Midishire, let alone any big town like Fort Condor or any o' th' villages near the Mythril Mines."

Red nodded. "Thank you very much."

She smiled and continued down the hall, calling over her shoulder that she'd bring up two dinners in a bit. He padded into the room, sharing a long look with Rude.

"It seems we just missed him."

"He can't keep going at the pace he's been going," Nanaki said. "Especially if he's as sick as the maid seems to think he is."

"Reno's…special," Rude carefully said; wanting to inform but not give away unnecessary information at the same time. Nanaki hunkered down on the lovely plush quilts that were folded up on the floor for his use. They were more than comfortable considering how his companion…drove…if one could call it that.

_And here I thought Barret was a bad driver_, Nanaki thought as he stretched, waiting for Rude to gather his thoughts. _Good thing we never let Yuffie behind the wheel. I'd hate to find out how a preteen, sugar high ninja princess would drive._ He shuddered at the thought. He turned his attention back to Rude as soon as he was comfortable.

"Reno…hasn't had a good life," Rude began.

"Who of us has?" Nanaki responded. He had the good grace to duck his head to his paws in apology when Rude gave him a look. This was undoubtedly hard for the Turk, and he had to go and show his age by acting immature and interrupting.

But then again, out of their strange group that had grown after the odd truce between Shin-Ra and AVALANCHE, who didn't have emotional scars or a traumatic, life-altering experience? Most of them had been experimented on for an untold amount of time or enhanced for job security or said experiments. Barret was probably the only one that wasn't enhanced in some way; Tifa having been exposed to the natural mako that could be found in the Nibeliheim area for years, Cloud as well but he had also been extensively experimented on as was Vincent and himself. Cid and the Turks had had the standard set of mako shots for their respective fields since they had been a part of Shin-Ra at one point or another.

Rude adjusted his shades before clearing his throat and continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted. "He's from the Slums, he never told me which sector, but from the random stories he's been able to share, it wasn't…nice; it's one reason why he can disappear into crowds so well. People from the slums have a certain aura about them and can recognize it on each other anywhere they go.

"Reno and I were walking through the new building a while back and his head suddenly whipped to a secretary. Curious, as we were heading to Tseng's office for a debriefing and handing off of a report, I followed him. Reno was talking in such a horrid slum drawl that I could barely make out what he was saying, just the gist of the conversation, but the secretary replied right back in the same horrid drawl. The two exchanged numbers and apparently drink every Friday or so."

He paused when a knocking came at the door. He stood and received dinner from the same maid that had turned down their room earlier. Nodding thanks, he placed Nanaki's tray on the floor before him before taking his own to the bedside table.

"He had some nasty involvements with certain departments, but he was never blatantly mean to anyone…even one Slum rat that had apparently been in a rival gang of Reno's when they had both roamed the streets. They completely ignore each other.

"He's extremely loyal and will stick with anyone if they stick with him."

Nanaki nodded. "It seems he's found a nice family in the Turks."

Rude nodded.

"We'll find him, Rude," Nanaki assured the large Turk. "He can't have gone far."

"Hm…"

Nanaki just hoped that he wasn't considered "in the know" enough to be on the list of those that "disappeared" due to their recent conversation. Thinking that it wasn't possible since his recent endevours had put him in the spotlight, he reminded himself to be cautious for a while. Settling down to his dinner, he'd see where things went in the morning. He was hungry and it was getting late.

* * *

Reno cursed as he righted his bike…or tried to anyway. He didn't know which ground was the right one and the trees kept multiplying before growing and shrinking; colours and shadows swimming in his vision. He groaned a pathetic sound. How had he gotten in the trees again? Hadn't he been on the road a few minutes ago? It was like he was driving along, he blinked, then he was suddenly in a forest.

Did he fall asleep driving?

_How the hell d'ya fall 'sleep drivin' a motorcycle?_ Reno thought with a giggle as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. The way he had crashed had pushed over an already tipsy tree, exposing roots and a nice hole to curl up in; the bike providing a warm roof to the whole thing.

Ignoring creepy crawlers and other critters, the Turk staggered—resembling a fall more than anything—into the hole and was asleep quickly, coughing every now and then. A warm breeze blew carrying the scent of the ocean with it.

* * *

"Stop the car!" Nanaki shouted as he leapt out the front window. Rude, swearing at his abrupt departure, slammed on the breaks. They had left the inn as early as possible and as quickly as was polite. They assured the maid, who was the innkeeper's daughter, and the innkeeper himself that they had been most pleased, and Red had thanked them profusely for the blankets as it had gotten slightly chilly the night before.

"Nanaki!" Rude yelled. Red thought he had heard some swearing as well, but his mind was too all consumed with the scents in the area. He had seen an aberration in the tree line, an unnatural one, and a sudden gust of wind had pushed a familiar scent right up his nose; just remembering it made it itch and burn in discomfort. Padding along, nose twitching furiously, he paused when he came to the aberration in the tree line. By then, Rude had caught up with him.

"What do you make of it?" Nanaki softly inquired.

Rude examined the ground. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that it was Cloud's bike."

Nanaki looked about. "However, it is not typical of Cloud's driving style."

They both looked at each other before Nanaki headed down the tracks, Rude behind him.

They didn't have to go far to see the filthy machine. It was covered in mud and debris, leaning against the upturned roots of a tree that had probably stopped its forward motion. It was the same bike that Nanaki had seen against the Inn, albeit was filthy and slightly dented. They saw the bike, now where was its driver?

"Reno!" Rude called. Nanaki's ears pricked forward, listening for monsters and a reply.

"Reno!" Rude called again.

A muffled groan replied.

Confused, Nanaki padded forward, towards the bike. "Reno?" he softly called. Words that sounded similar to "Fuck off" but were horribly slurred and muffled was his reply.

"Rude, I think I found him."

"Indeed," came the deep reply.

Reno was huddled under the tree roots looking almost as filthy as his bike. It was warm in the indentation, but he wasn't sure if it was from sickness or because it was so small and Reno really wasn't. Grabbing the scruff of the Turk's jacket, Nanaki hauled the redhead out of his hole, weakly cursing and awkwardly fumbling the whole time. When Rude grabbed him to help him upright, he nearly fell backwards in his jerk of surprise.

"Hell, Reno! You're burning up!"

"Hmmm," Reno replied as his head listlessly flopped onto Rude's shoulder.

"I'll carry Reno," Nanaki informed Rude. "That way, you can walk the bike back to the truck."

Rude nodded as he positioned his partner on his back. The lanky redhead automatically gripped his mane. Stepping carefully down the swath his bike had cut through the woods, Nanaki was soon followed by the rolling crunch of the motorcycle and Rude. Nanaki started when Reno suddenly burst out laughing.

"Red! I's beenna while!" he slightly slurred.

"You should keep quiet and conserve your strength," Nanaki advised.

Reno just laughed again.

He carefully looked over his shoulder to Rude who just shrugged. He sighed. This was going to be a long trip back.

* * *

Eye opened to unfocused vision. Blinking rapidly a few times, nothing clearly came into focus, but it went slightly hazy and fuzzy instead. Cursing, a slurred and muttered voice reprimanded him.

"Shu'up."

"Quiet or I'll curse you."

…

Raising himself onto his elbows, Cloud furiously rubbed at his eyes to slightly soft laughter and snickering.

"Curse?"

"Pbbtt! I guess it is kinda silly."

"Silly? 'Ow can ya curse 'im?"

"With magic, duh."

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud said blinking the room into some semblance of focus. Mako blue eyes found two sets of green eyes gazing back at him; one more blue than the other. "Reno?"

A sultry smile spread over Reno's face. "Yo!"

His greeting caused Harry to laugh. A sharp look crossed his face, but it only seemed to induce Reno into a fit of laughter as well.

"Apparently, this's a sick room," Reno drawled as he sprawled under his blankets. "Marlene 'n' Denzel found some kids whose parents jus' died er somethin'. Tifa took 'em in and put all us sick persons in 'ere."

Cloud noted after Reno's short explanation that he had a pink dusting across his nose, Harry's was somewhat lighter. Now he was confused. "Do we have fevers or something?"

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. He lifted his hands up, each a distance from his head. "My head feels this big—" his arms fell to his sides "—and my arms are really heavy."

"Pro'ly," Reno drawled. He pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. "Fuck it's hot in here."

Harry hunkered down under his blankets. "Hot? Merlin! Are you crazy? It's cold in here."

Cloud just sat on his bed and owlishly watched Reno and Harry argue about the temperature of the room. Then, like a hunting snake, a thought started in the back of the blonde's head. It's started off innocuous, unimportant, just there before slowly winding, meandering, its way to the forefront of Cloud's mind. Wasn't Reno missing?

"Reno…" Cloud started before trailing off. What was he going to say again? His eyes felt heavy. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes again, the exSoldier looked up to meet Reno's eyes. "Weren't you…somewhere?"

"Yeah; was with yer twin, man," Reno drawled as he kicked his blanket to the foot of his bed and kept his sheet over himself. "Th' fucker looks jus' like ya."

Cloud just blinked. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but a soft knock on the door had all three of them looking towards it. The blue eyes of Denzel appeared before almost as quickly disappearing. Curious, all three of them wondering where he had gone to before a loud voice made all them cover their ears and cringe. Someone moaned.

"TIFA! THEY'RE AWAKE!"

Shiva, that boy had lungs.

"I think I hear echoes," Harry moaned.

Reno made some kind of noise; possibly agreeing.

"Denzel!" They heard Tifa's voice scolding. "You shouldn't yell when people are sick."

"Shouldn't she be sayin' somethin' bout not yellin' inside?" Reno mused.

"No one cares what you think," Harry muttered. He was not a happy sick person at the moment. He wanted soup and a potion…or something…for his fever.

Tifa entered the room with a smile as she gave everyone a cursory glance. It turned to a scowl when it fell on Reno.

"Heya babe!"

"Reno! You need your blankets!" She scolded. "You'll only make your fever worse!"

"Too hot fer blankets, babe," he muttered darkly as Tifa drew them up about his person.

"And where is your shirt?"

He made a vague gesture with his hand in the general direction of the door.

Tifa made a frustrated sound.

Harry laughed.

Cloud didn't know what to think. He found the situation slightly amusing, but he knew Tifa's strength. Despite the fact that he was sick, he didn't want to be punched through a wall.

"How are you feeling Cloud?"

The sudden question had him focusing on reality instead of the pictures and situations his mind was conjuring for him to view. Tifa was standing in front of him, concern written in every line of her body. _Just when had she gotten done with Reno?_ He absently thought.

"Fine," came his automatic response. She put a hand to his forehead regardless. He scowled.

"You're warm," she said with a frown.

"Always a bit warm."

She gave him a look. "You're warmer than usual."

The Look; the look that young girls started practicing when they were young so as to have it perfected when they reached pre-adulthood. The Look that said, "Are you sure you want to argue?"

…or something along the lines of promising pain.

Cloud acquiesced to her statement with dignity.

"Yer so whipped."

Cloud glared over Tifa's shoulder at Reno.

Harry muttered something that couldn't be distinguished by him but made Reno laugh.

"I'm hungry, though," Cloud muttered, unwilling to meet Tifa's eyes.

"I have soup being made," she informed them.

"Sweet!" Reno cheered. "Ya got that black bread ta go with it?"

"Yes Reno."

The Turk did a happy dance.

"Harry's cold," Cloud said out of nowhere.

Tifa looked over her shoulder at the lump in the middle of Harry's bed completely under the covers. "I'll see if I can find another blanket. I'll have the kids bring you up some food when it's done."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Yer awesome, babe."

And with her examination done, Tifa left them to their devices.

Cloud turned to Reno. "How come you aren't at Shin-Ra?"

"I see how it is," Reno exclaimed, hurt expression adorning his face. "Ya don't want me 'round."

"I'm just curious why you aren't at your own medical facility."

"Said I got a fever; nuthin' serious." Reno shrugged. "When it wasn't life threatin' anymore, I left n' came here. 'S not like they coulda stopped me if I wanted ta go somewhere.

"'sides, Rufus won't lemme work with a fever."

Cloud nodded. "My…twin?"

"DUDE!" Reno exclaimed. "'E looks just like ya!" He made a gesture about his head. "Hair n' ev'rything. He's even gotta bike like yers. It's AMAZING! I managed ta get one of 'em, too!"

_One of them?_ Cloud thought confused. There was more than one Fenrir? That can't be right. He had custom made his motorcycle himself. Perhaps it just looked like his. After all, it was very utilitarian.

"Where is he?"

"Dunno," Reno replied. "I think I lost 'im somewhere around Gongaga, but there'sa good possibility of 'im followin' me over here." Reno gave him a serious look. "He's lookin' fer ya so there isn't really a question of _where_ 'e is, just _when_ 'e is."

"When?" Cloud queried, not quite comprehending in his fevered state.

"When he's goin' ta pay his older brother a visit," Reno clarified.

Harry muttered something about phoenixes and Sephiroth of all people before Denzel came with food. The soup was really good, but Harry refused it; saying he wasn't hungry.

"Just leave it Denzel," Cloud instructed. "When he's more coherent, we'll make him eat it."

The boy nodded before leaving the room.

Suddenly tired, the exSoldier and the Turk settled down in their beds. It didn't take long before they were both asleep.

* * *

_posted 20August2008  
_


	15. Storms and Swords

A/N: Hey y'all! Long time no see. As you might have noticed, it's been just about a year since I last updated, and I'm really sorry about that. I continued to write here and there but I did finish today which was a pain--literally--since I got mauled by my cat last night rescuing him from two dogs. It's difficult to use my pinky for hitting the shift key and I can't really move my thumb: so this chapter is _very_ unbeta'd. Other than being in some pain, I'm doing well. Again, sorry I didn't update sooner. Enjoy the chapter~!

* * *

**Phoenix Down**

**Chapter 15  
**

Sachar wasn't happy. One might go so far as to say that the man was pissed and yet not quite touch the man's level of anger. _The brazen chit! No good slum rat bastard!_ _Son of a whore!_ Sachar swore as his bike roared across the land. How hard was it to find someone who was easily six feet tall, pale as anyone from the Northern Continent, shining eyes of a unique colour, and red, red hair that was almost the colour of blood? How could someone that unique just fade into nonexistence?

If he was being truthful to himself, Sachar would admit that he had lost the Turk somewhere south of Cosmo Canyon. It was like the Midgar native knew every deer and monster trail in the woods, canyons, mountains and passes.

_Minerva damned Turk training!_ Sachar snarled again, face contorting with his rage. He had had it all planned out; he had had _plans_ for his Brother's dear consort-whore. The fucking…

Sachar wordlessly screamed.

Abruptly swerving, the blonde changed his direction. They said that Gongaga had the best stuffed peppers. He'd see if that were true before heading over across the pond to see his dear _brother._

The bastard child had a lot to answer for.

* * *

Cloud ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He hadn't seen Reno in days. They had all gotten over their respective sicknesses none the worse for wear—Harry came out with distinctly eerie glowing eyes. For some reason, green glowing eyes were creepy no matter where they were; animals—cats, monsters— Soldiers—Sephiroth, that guy in supplies (but Cloud was pretty sure that that had been Zach's memory and not his own).

Cloud's musings were interrupted by a yawn. Because of how his system was…reconstructed…he didn't need as much sleep as the general populace, but that didn't mean he didn't need to sleep—he did—just not as often, or not as much. To perform at his best, he really only needed six or so hours of sleep every other day or so; which really helped with deliveries.

However, since he was still getting back to what he considered normal, he needed a might bit more sleep than that; and his schedule at present didn't lend itself to the kind of sleep that he needed.

The nightmares and odd dreams didn't help.

The last time the blond had managed to snag a few hours of sleep, he was plagued with visions of a stormy sea, people slaughtered seemingly for no reason, and a chase; the need to hunt something down and kill it.

The glowing green eyes didn't help.

Rubbing his face with a gloved hand, Cloud made his way inside. Hopefully he could manage to grab a few hours of peaceful slumber. He could avoid Tifa—the bar was open—and, he glanced at his watch, the kids were most likely out and about. Sighing, the blond made his way in through the side door that led to the back of the bar and a staircase that led to the living quarters above.

The thought of sleep had never sounded so good, nor had the thought of the seldom slept on sheets sound so soft. Blearily, Cloud made his way up the stairs and into the ever inviting bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Harry laughed as he vaulted over a chain link fence and landed in another alley. The scrape of claws and the soft hiss of fire told him that Nanaki was behind him still. Denzel and his group of friends had the advantage of knowing the territory, but Harry had wits, battle experience and magic.

…not that he'd use magic against children, but he couldn't help but list it.

Well…maybe he'd use a tickling charm, but that was beside the point.

Laughing as a kid veritably came out of nowhere and attempted to tackle him to the ground, Harry laughed as he dodged, the kid getting a face full of slobber courtesy of the Guardian Beast behind him. The kid made a disgusted noise which had Harry laughing harder, making it more difficult for him to run. He ended up just giving up and fell down laughing.

Rolling onto his back, Harry wiped at his tearing eyes, thankful that he didn't need to wear his glasses anymore. After his last spat of sickness, or whatever it had been, when he had put his glasses on, everything was just…fuzzy. Cloud had looked sad, but when he had asked, before Cloud could open his mouth, Reno had gone off and explained that it had been the mako in the bullets that he had recently survived—something about regenerative properties of the glowing green stuff.

Harry stretched on the ground as the kids and Nanaki gathered around, the kids chatting about what only kids could take joy in while Nanaki seemingly lounged about. Harry knew the massive beast was keeping an eye out for danger. He looked at the blue sky, blinking when he noticed that clouds began filling the sky. Curious, he sat up, oblivious to the way that Nanaki raised his russet head from where it had rested on his front paws to watch him. What once had been a blue sky was now a slate grey heavy sky. The angry clouds hung low in the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance; the occasional flash of lighting illuminating the dark clouds. He blinked, and the blue sky was back. Feeling eye on him, he glanced sideways to meet Nanaki's gaze.

"Perhaps we should go home," Harry carefully said, frowning at the sky. Darkness blanketed it once more and he shook his head.

The storm was here.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes, uncertain why he was awake. He remembered falling asleep, and he knew that he needed the sleep, so why was he awake? Then he heard it; a noise. There was one thing that only Vincent knew about and shared the unique quirk. There were many things from his time in the labs that had left permanent imprints on his psyche, no matter how much he healed elsewise, and Hojo had had a habit of tapping his pencil when he was deep in thought…and that could be for however long he was observing or contemplating on what to do next.

The constant, repetitive noise…

Like the one coming from behind his door…

Rushing out of bed, eyes glowing brightly, Cloud yanked open the door to meet the startled green eyes of Harry.

"Harry?" Cloud asked somewhat confused, adrenaline coursing heavily through his system, senses hyper aware. Harry looked at him curiously, wondering why his eyes were so bright, but Cloud didn't know just how bright they were glowing; the bright blue of a blow torch was what Harry likened them to.

"Something's not right," Harry finally said, done with his contemplation. "I saw storm clouds today."

Cloud looked out the window to be greeted by the afternoon sky—the clear afternoon sky. Cloud frowned. _Storm clouds?_ Mind still bleary from sleep and tense from adrenaline, Cloud's mouth replied, "On the horizon?"

The dark haired youth shook his head. "I was laying in the alley with Nanaki and the kids, staring at the blue sky, when suddenly dark clouds were there; blue sky, I blinked, overcast."

Cloud frowned. Harry had had magic when he came here, so what if the Mako had done something to enhance some kind of ability the youth had already possessed that had lain dormant? It had fixed Harry's vision, and the boy had happily explained that now his cousin couldn't break his glasses anymore. Apparently, after Reno had inquired about the comment, he lived with his aunt and uncle—who didn't really care two ways from Sunday about him—and their son, Harry's cousin, was particularly fond of tormenting the boy. Cloud didn't like the similarities he was drawing.

Cloud inhaled when a breeze blew through his open window. He smelled rain.

* * *

Sephiroth looked up and out a window unaware that Vuurvliegje was doing the same. The rare clear, watery-blue sky with weak winter sunshine was a welcome from the overcast skies they'd been experiencing. Outside classes had even been cancelled one day when with the wind chill it had been cold enough to freeze water in less than ten minutes.

Today it was, thankfully, only zero AND there was no wind chill. The students were most pleased with this.

However Sephiroth wasn't admiring the clear blue sky and the phoenix wasn't admiring the warm sunshine. Both saw clouds roiling, angry thunder clouds streaming up from the horizon, overtaking the sunshine and making day as dark as night.

"_Something is not right_," Vuurvliegje sang to Sephiroth. The exGeneral nodded. The students in the Great Hall wondered just what was going on between the sort of ghost and the ancient phoenix.

"I think we need to help," Sephiroth calmly observed as lightning struck down a tree.

"_The Echoes of the Past still haunt you; seek you out to make you dance to Their song_," the phoenix pointed out.

The Silver General frowned. "I will think of something. Something already sings to me and it is not Echoes of shadows."

The eternal bird of fire cooed and disappeared in a brilliant explosion of fire and sparks. Sephiroth disappeared in an explosion of brilliant silver and blue sparks.

The students were awed and confused. Dumbledore watched them; wise blue eyes devoid of their happy twinkle. Likewise, two students at the Gryffindor table watched the two disappear.

* * *

Hateful green eyes watched the distant shoreline from their position on the boat. Soon: soon wasn't fast enough. Sachar's blank face morphed into a mockery of a smile. He had the perfect gift to give his Brother.

* * *

Harry was helping Cloud load up his bike for a long series of deliveries when he froze, nearly dropping the packages he was holding. His magic was telling him Cloud was coming, but that couldn't be right, because Cloud was in front of him.

"Harry?" Cloud inquired. His usually impassive face was curious. "What's up?"

Harry turned confused eyes to Cloud. "My magic is telling me you're coming," the youth explained. "But it can't be right, because you're here."

Cloud's expression was carefully blank as Harry explained what his magic was telling him. When he finished, the only words that were carefully spoken was for Harry to help him unload the Fenrir that they had oh so carefully loaded. The packages and parcels that had been so carefully stowed over the last hour or so were divested from the bike in less than fifteen minutes.

"Cloud?" Harry asked. Cloud just gave him a look, checked his sword, before he revved his bike and sped off. When the wind blew, Harry scented rain. It took him almost a full minute before he realized what was happening.

"Bloody fucking Mother of Sephiroth!" Harry swore as he ran into the bar, skidding and slipping on the floor that Tifa had recently mopped. "Shit." Finally making it to the phone on the wall behind the bar, Harry grabbed the receiver, ignored the prerecorded operator, and scanned the list of contacts taped to the wall. Finding what he was looking for near the bottom (just above Cloud's cell number) he dialed.

"_The fuck d'ya want? M' workin' 'ere_," came Reno's oh so pleasant greeting over the phone.

Harry scowled through his amusement. "Cloud just went to meet himself."

"…_What the fuck does that mean?"_ There was mumbling and noise in the background. "_Shut it, Rude."_

"You know how I can…sense…people for lack of a better word?" Harry inquired.

"_I might'a heard that about'cha_,_ yo_," Reno replied. There was a slink and a hiss of a lighter being lit. There was more mumbling in the background. "_I don't fucking care if there's no fucking smoking here. It's my fricken office for fucking Shiva's sake. Ya gotta problem with it ya can damn well leave._" Mumbling. "_I don't give a flying fuck what Rufus says. Yeah I'm back."_

Harry just stared at the phone for a second before he continued speaking. He relayed to Reno what he felt when he and Cloud were loading up his bike, and what Cloud did when Harry told him.

"_Fucking—Rude! Grab the shit! We got work ta do, yo!"_ There was mumbling in the background. "_Fine, go tell the Boss-man. I'll meet you at The Heaven."_ Silence. Harry assumed that Rude was telling Reno something. _"Yeah, I'll do it. Just make sure ya hold up yer end'a the bargain an' before ya fucking say it he ain't a threat—shit!"_

Harry looked at the dead receiver, pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear the end of that, but not really caring at the moment. Who else was he supposed to call? He looked at the list.

…well, what the hell.

Harry hung up the receiver before picking it up and dialing again.

* * *

Cloud was halfway across the plains outside of Midgar when he felt…something. It was odd. He knew _exactly_ where the being that was coming was. He could sense beings and the presence of people, monsters and creatures to begin with—something to do with all the mako in his system and the Lifestream flowing through everything—but this was different. Knowing where this person was was like knowing where _he _himself was.

It only took a few moments for instinct to flare in the blond experiment. Drawing the main portion of First Tsurugi, Cloud brought it forward in time to block an attack by his counterpart.

…his counterpart who was himself.

The exSoldier's blue eyes widened in surprise while the other's green slit eyes narrowed in sweet anticipation.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Brother dearest," his veritable twin called above the roar of their motorcycles. "I must say that I'm not disappointed."

"Who are you?" Cloud called, on guard but not attacking, more horrifically curious now than anything else.

"If I was legally created, I'd be officially known as Side Project S," the being entreated Cloud. "Otherwise I'm fondly known as Project S; also known as Sachar."

The pupil of Cloud's eyes split as memories he'd rather not remember came to the fore of his mind.

"…_Side Project to the Jenova Project…"_

"…_Project C…"_

Cloud shook his head as a loud ringing buzzed through his ears, making him grimace as phantom pain pulsed through his arm. He shook himself out of his daze only fast enough to make a clumsy block.

"You have something I want," the experiment deadpanned. He examined Cloud's face before a smile split his face and he giggled. Cloud didn't know—although he was pretty sure—his clone was slightly…off. The smile suddenly left the other blond's face as he examined Cloud's mako blue eyes. "You still feel Mother's Call, don't you?" Sachar prodded

"Jenova's dead," Cloud rasped as he threw off Sachar's beast of a sword, Fenrir squealing over slick shale rocks and sandstone from the rain they'd been having. Cloud went to slash Sachar's bike in two, when the other blond experiment thrust the tip of his sword through one of the many locking holes in the base of his own.

"A parent never dies but lives on through their children," Sachar coldly replied, face devoid of sane emotion. Cloud was sharply reminded of Kadaj before both the bikes slid over the edge of a cliff. Sachar's countenance was painted in a manic smile. "Let's play, eh?"

* * *

Harry was pacing in front of the bar in Seventh Heaven when Reno stumbled in, tripping over the doorjamb. "Where's he?"

Harry just shrugged. "Last I knew he was riding off down Main Street heading southwest."

Reno swore colourfully. "He's going to the Desert Lands."

Harry looked confused. "I thought everything around Midgar was desert."

Reno absently nodded as he pulled out his PHS and began what seemed to be texting furiously. There were few pauses, and what pauses between the texting were brief and accompanied by scowls and swears; it was quite fascinating to watch. The abrupt snap shut of the cell phone-like device startled Harry out of his brief daydream.

"I heard ya had a sword," Reno drawled, eyes more green than blue. "Ya might need it."

Harry nodded, ran up the stairs and grabbed it from where it rested against the headboard of his bed. Looking over the bluish blade, the Gryffindor made his way back down the stairs and sheathed it at the bottom. He was startled when he realized that Reno wasn't over by the door like he had been before, but right in front of him with his EMR extended and placed against his neck.

"Where'd'ya get that sword?" Reno quietly asked, eyes all business and demeanor all Turk.

"A second hand sword shop," Harry replied. "Why?"

Reno stared at him long and hard, and Harry could feel him judging the words he had just spoken. Something shifted in the Turk's gaze before he stated, "was the training sword of the General before the Masamune showed up."

Harry nodded as if it made sense what he was saying.

"C'mon," Reno spoke as the subsonic thumping in Harry's chest told him Rude was near with a helicopter. "Ride's just about here."

* * *

As they flew over the city, Harry noticed skirmishes between people in brown and black and those in red berets. Every now and then he heard a rapid series of gunfire and a streak of red. Sometimes the rapid fire sounded more like a machine gun and was usually accompanied by swearing.

"The red streak is Valentine and the swearing is Berret," Reno explained as he fiddled with the radio that was picking up what was taking place on the ground . "Not that ya can really make out th' words good." Harry just raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Reno was smoking in the chopper since Rude wouldn't let him pilot it. "The ones in red hats are the WRO."

And again Harry nodded. He had no idea who the WRO was, but it sounded like some kind of organization that was made to deal with situations like this that popped up. He didn't know what Vincent had to do with it, but from what went unsaid, it sounded like he was the poster boy for it like Cloud was for what had been termed the Crisis and Harry was The Boy Who Lived. He took his gaze from the fighting between Cricket members and those of the WRO to gaze out over the plains outside of Midgar and Edge.

They were heading towards a plume of black smoke on the near horizon.

* * *

…_A parent never dies but lives on through their children…._

"_Cloud!" a cheerful yet distant voice called out. "Raincloud! I heard Heidrun telling __Regnfríðr that her boys found a ripe berry patch. Why don't you go get some for a pie?"…_

…"_Get 'im!"_

'They'll never find me_,' he thought as he swerved off the main path onto a game trail. He didn't know if it belonged to ptarmigans, grouse or the monstrous, light footed elk the village hunted. As he carefully brushed past foliage and fauna, fleet as any animal that took the paths he used, he heard the village boys tear down the main trail; heavy footed and loud as aurochs…_

Cloud's eyes focused as he sword blocked yet another strike by Sachar. He didn't know where he was, but the sticky warmth down the side of his face told him he had had a head wound that was now healed. What concerned him more was the fact that he was only using one arm to fight. When he tried to use the other one, sharp fire raced down his nerves as his body temperature spiked when the mako in his system kicked into overdrive from slowly working in the background.

"If you don't get that looked at, you might have to rebrake it," Sachar said as their swords locked. He glanced quickly at Cloud's injured arm and the blond chanced a glance as well, wishing he hadn't as soon as he did.

The bone was sticking out in several places, blood and gore covering most of the torn up skin his arm was now comprised of. By the aches in his side and his leg, as he battled for domination in the locked swords, Cloud idly wondered in Fenrir had fallen on him. His left leg was shaking with the demands he was making of it. Had it been broken? It felt like it had been healed recently. Mako?

"You're not looking much better," Cloud ground out, spitting out a gobbet of blood as something shifted back into place in the back of his throat. He had never been this aware of his healing factor before.

"Well, when a half-tonne bike falls on you, one tends to come away a little less than daisy fresh," was Sachar's sarcastic reply. A flash in green eyes was all the warning Cloud had before a vicious punch ground into his injured arm, cracking already splintered bone. Cloud shouted before he could stop it; his expression a grimace of pain. He only realized that he had given Sachar the opportunity he needed to take precedence in their lock. Pressing his advantage, the other blond bore mercilessly down on Cloud. Thinking fast, Cloud collapsed onto his back, bringing his feet up, he launched Sachar over his head with a sharp kick to his chest.

The other experiment bared his teeth as he landed in a crouch. Cloud rolled over on his good shoulder and waited in a crouch. Slitted green eyes flashed as he launched himself at Cloud, the ringing of their swords crashing in the otherwise silent forest.

Strike after strike.

Hit after hit.

Wound after scored wound.

The more cultured mind found it harder and harder to pay attention as more pain was inflicted onto a body that was hard-pressed to heal everything; mako working at the most life threatening of injuries before healing cuts and bruises. Static buzzed in Cloud's ears, but he figured that Sachar wasn't faring much better if all the blood and limping was something to go by. Glowing blue eyes blinked to cat-slit pupils before a leather glove wiped sweat off his overheated brow. His eyes opened to appear normal.

But Sachar had seen.

Mother was waking up.

What child didn't want to enjoy the love of their parents?

* * *

"Damn!" Reno exclaimed with a whistle.

"Cloud isn't going to be happy is he?" Harry tentatively asked as they surveyed the Fenrir.

…or what was left of it. From the helicopter, they had found the beginning of the skid marks and were slightly concerned when they had headed towards the cliff. The little seed of concern grew when the tracks went right to the edge. It blossomed when they realized that the smoke plume they had followed was not destruction as they had thought, but two motorbikes—one of which was Cloud's prized Fenrir that Reno still hadn't convinced the blond to let him drive.

And now it looked like it'd be a while until he ever did.

Fenrir was, for the most part, intact…if the frame counted. There was a trail of debris all down the cliff face; rocks misplaced and a place that had the distinct impression of what looked like a body in the soft shale. Everyone hoped Cloud was okay.

* * *

Vuurvliegje cocked his head as he heard a distant song on the wind as the rain that had been threatening all day finally broke. Beneath the rain, the wind carried the scent of earth and growing things.

"Vuurvliegje?" Sephiroth queried. The phoenix cocked his head to see the ghostly silhouette of the famed General.

"_So you feel it as well?"_

A wry smile curved along perfect lips, amusement shining in long lashed green eyes. "I would be a fool unworthy of my title if I couldn't sense a change in pressure."

Vuurvliegje chortled, and the rain seemed to lift just a bit. A wind gusted and the phoenix started so sing. The fog that rose from the ground amidst the transpiration of various fauna began as grey as the rest of the fog in the area, but, as it got higher, the colour changed from grey to green: dark green to neon green and every hue in between. Some might have even called it pretty. The twining, vine like green fog wound itself about Sephiroth before he disappeared with what sounded like the crack of apparition. Vuurvliegje disappeared in an explosion of green fire.

* * *

They heard the sound of swords long before Reno, Rude and Harry stumbled upon the fight. A horrific snarl was on Cloud's face as his almost identical counterpart had a rather pleased, if manic, smirk on his features. Both fighter's expressions looked deranged from the blood smeared all over their faces and, from subsequent mouth injuries, teeth.

"Cloud!" Reno shouted as the fighter stumbled on his bad leg before the two fighter's launched themselves into the air.

"Your friends seem to be here to help," Sachar taunted. "I wonder how they'd do against someone like me?" came the innocent question.

"No!" Cloud shouted before a swipe of Sachar's large sword and a vicious kick to his midsection had the blond fighter flying through several trees. Sachar blurred into motion, thinking to take out the redhead first since his Brother seemed the most attached to him. Sachar's eyes narrowed as he felt the weight of magic fill the air, the redhead's eyes widened as he was pulled backwards and his sword was blocked by the slim sword of the dark haired youth. He smiled when his glowing green eyes met equally glowing green eyes.

"So you think you can stand up to me, brat?" Sachar crooned. Sachar flowed into motion while Harry cast spells on himself for speed and strength to augment him. Steel rang against steel as the two fighters flowed through the deadly dance, the smug expression on Sachar's face slowly turning more and more aggravated and angry as he kept up with the enhanced experiment.

When a stray bolt of electricity missed Sachar by a breath that the enraged fighter turned on Reno, who started to swear fluently. Kicking Harry out of the way, the wizard went flying, just missing a tree he was certain would have ended his life. As it was, the landing wasn't pleasant. Gasping, trying to get his wind back, Harry watched as Reno dueled with the insane Cloud-clone. Reno yelped as he was thrown back by a particularly nasty swing of Sachar's sword, effectively clothes-lining himself on his EMR. Harry, horrified, watched as Sachar advanced on the helpless Turk. Rude was nowhere to be seen, he heard Cloud shouting in the distance; who knew how far away he was.

Harry was the only one w ho could help.

With that thought in mind, the youth stood up and with a shout, he ran across the battlefield. He dove over Reno, sword barely making it in time to block the monstrosity of metal that was bearing down on him. Instead of the blue sparks he expected, an explosion of green light enveloped the battlefield. It was everywhere and took up everyone's vision, leaving black spots in its wake.

Reno supposed he had a concussion. He shook his head, blinked a few times, but the image superimposed on Harry stayed there. It was obvious that it was a ghost, for the apparition was see through; long silver hair and black leather. The Turk could only assume that piercing green eyes were staring at Sachar just as intently as the experiment was staring at himself and Harry.

Sephiroth.

The General's lips were moving, and Harry nodded as if he heard and understood the man, despite Reno not hearing anything. A ringing in his ears developed as he caught sight of Rude coming over to wherever Sachar had thrown him with a familiar green material in his hand.

It was the last thought Reno of the Turks had before falling unconscious.

* * *

_updated 15August2009_


	16. Battles and Messages

"_When one is pitted against a stronger foe, make use of what you have—in your case speed—and use what your enemy has against him_," the presence that surrounded him instructed.

"Just how do I do that?" Harry inquired. It wasn't like he was a seasoned warrior. He usually just passed by on the seat of his pants. If he was lucky, he didn't end up in the hospital wing. He could, by wizard's standards--not that those are very high, be considered a seasoned warrior, albeit much too young, but here...here he was very much an amatuer.

The presence went quiet, as Harry blocked another attack by Sachar. In a lock, Harry dissected the feeling he realized was coming from the prescence: polite incredulity was the only way he could put it.

_"I find your lack of skill astonishing for your given situation_,_"_ the apparition decided.

Harry nodded. "I can agree with that. I've only recently started sparring with Cloud on a regular basis."

_"Cloud is hardly one to learn from_," the ghostly image scoffed.

Harry scowled. "I'm sorry if I'm more magically inclined than talented with a sword."

The voice was quiet, almost contemplative. _"If you allow me access to your body, I'll be able to help you more effectively,"_ the ghostly figure finally said.

"Okay," Harry agreed after considering it. "My name's Harry."

_"Sephiroth."_

Harry had a moment to entertain regrets before he suddenly felt his arms move, sword switch hands--from his right to his left and back again--before he attacked Sachar with a renewed strength. Sachar easily blocked the first few attacks as Sephiroth got the feel of Harry's body. When he was comfortable, Harry watched as his sword was transferred from his right had to his left, and Sephiroth hefted the blade. "_It's been a while since I've used this sword_,_" _Sephiroth said. _"I'm glad it still remembers me._"

Harry remembered what Reno had told him about the sword, and had to agree. It seemed to hum in happiness as Sephiroth swung it in intricate archs; attacks and parries that Harry couldn't begin to understand. Sachar's giddy expression of manic glee slowly turned to consternation before turning to anger as the moves Harry seemingly used became more and more intricate and artful.

"How are you doing this!?" Sachar growled through bloody teeth. "You could barely block me before!"

"And how do you know I'm actually doing this?" Harry heard himself say. It was slightly creepy to him since it was his voice yet not.

Sachar's eyes narrowed, before he took a swing at Harry's head. Harry panicked for a moment, feeling himself smirk, he was astonished as he jumped back--the move so graceful it was almost like he was flying--and landed a bit away from Cloud's clone. Sachar was frowning now, blade pointed towards the earth. They didn't notice Rude going over to Reno, calling him and telling him to hang on when he cast some materia on him. They didn't hear the unsteady footsteps of Cloud unsteadily coming towards them. Sachar did notice, however, how impossibly _green_ Harry's eyes were, and how they weren't exactly normal anymore; the round human pupil more angled like a cat's eye.

His eyes were cat-slit like that, and he was based on his black sheep Brother in the hopes that he would be a more perfect incarnation of Brother.

"Are you Brother?" Sachar asked, canting his head and resting the tip of his sword on the ground. He didn't know what the strange feeling that bubbled up in his chest was, didn't have a name for it; it wasn't in the information that he was taught in his mako tube.

All he got was a smile and an attack.

Sachar brought his sword up as Harry--or was it Brother?--attacked his head, only to jump as it was a feint and that narrow blade reversed to attack his legs. Harry watched as Sephiroth muttered a commentary to himself--he realized it was his thoughts--as he fought Sachar; distance and strength and the pure physics of it all a bit beyond him. He realized that his magical education would probably be benefitted with some muggle studies--_real_ muggle studies. He might really send Voldemorte for a loop with his fighting prowess if he had some of the physics that Sephiroth was muttering under his belt.

The tang of ozone filled the air and Harry in the back seat of his mind was suddenly very focused on that instead of Sephiroth and the moves he was pulling and commentating over. Seeing the crackle of a spell being born, Harry wrenched control from Sephiroth and threw his magic into the first materia he could think of. As lightning crackled and roared angrily towards him, something in the back of his mind was admiring such a strong Bolt3, fire exploded from the pouch on his hip where he kept all his materia.

"_A Phoenix summons?"_ Sephiroth inquired, and Harry got the distinct impression an eyebrow was raised.

"Vuurvliegje?" Harry said in surprise. He thought he'd just thrown fire at the lightning coming at him, but the familiar melody of phoenix song rang through the air as the giant bird of fire collided with the roaring, crackling lightning. As control was wrenched from him yet again, he thought he heard a gasping breath and swearing. Harry was mollified as he—well, Sephiroth really—engaged Sachar once again.

* * *

Cloud gasped awake as he jerked to a sitting position, and immediately regretted it. Collapsing back on his bed with a groan, the exSoldier closed his eyes as pain flared through his system. What had happened? He looked about and found Rude sitting—hovering really—in a corner. Continuing around the room, his gaze found the familiar green ones of Reno. The redhead was staring out the window with a winsome expression. He tried to hoist himself up, get the Turk's attention, but pain flared again at his attempt and he groaned. This was really not working.

When he opened his eyes, Reno was staring at him. Something in his face made Reno's sharp, observant expression soften. "Glad ta see ya back with us."

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed. He was pretty sure he'd start coughing if he tried to speak. He gave Reno a confused look. He gazed at Rude who seemed to settle more comfortably in his chair in the corner. He gave Reno a demanding look.

"We had to rebrake your arm so it would heal straight," Vincent's voice broke into the silence of the room. He gave Cloud a glass of water that had a straw in it. "From what we could gather, you and your adversary went over a cliff in the desert lands, and from the imprint in the shale and sandstone and your motorcycle, it looks like it fell on top of you; your injuries support this."

Cloud listened as he sipped the water; sounds about right. The blond finished his water and started his story. He told how he'd been getting ready for a delivery when Harry had come out and told him that a storm had been coming. He told how the youth had sensed with his magic that he was coming, but was confused since Cloud had been there at the bar. He had rushed off and met himself in the desert lands and then fought Sachar.

"Didn't Harry tell you anything?" Cloud asked when he was finished, sipping his water again.

Reno's face fell. "Prolly woulda if he was awake." He tipped his head in the general direction of a bed where it appeared that someone was sleeping. "Kid hasn't woken up yet."

* * *

**A/N:** I have had a lot of wonderful reviewers in this long interim between chapters. One of the lovely reviews that I've gotten had pointed out an aspect of my plot that I had completely forgotten about, and, looking back at it and my story, Phoenix Down could be so much better if it was included instead of glossed over and patched with chewing gum and ductape. So in the interest of bettering my work--I hope all y'all understand--I'm going to be rewriting PD. I posted this bit of this chapter to, hopefully, appease my wonderful rabid following. Since I only work one more day this holiday break, I'll have an apt amount of time to work it over.

Thank you so much for your understanding and your continued support.

Fir-kun

_posted 29December2009 ( Everyone wish EvanNJames a happy birthday )_


	17. Ends and Beginnings

To my readers,

For those who don't visit my homepage, please do. I've been giving updates on Phoenix Down and when it will be reposted. There are also snippets from the new chapter of the revised version. You don't need a livejournal account to post comments; leave an anonymous review with your ffnet penname letting me know what you think. I don't check my various e-mails as often as I should—as I have five including my school e-mail—but I am _frequently_ on livejournal. So if you want a more in depth response than what you get here—since a lot of people ask the same questions—head on over and poke me at the home page.

I'm also letting you all know that the category for this story is changing to plain Final Fantasy VII as of Monday; as the rules and guidelines specify that there can only be one story per category (i.e. Phoenix Down in crossovers, Phoenix Down in Final Fantasy VII, Phoenix Down in Harry Potter). I can't have the old version in crossovers and the new version without changing the title.

Unless you want a title change?

I was personally going to call it Phoenix Down: Out of the Ashes and call its prequel Phoenix Down: Sparks on the Wind

But I'll leave it up to you. Tell me what you think.

Also, I have the first chapter of the new version done and uploaded into the Documents Manager in the RK account. I'm still fine tuning it, but it will definitely be posted Monday. Over the weekend, as I'll be somewhere with dial-up internet and I don't fancy navigating _that_, I'll write another chapter or something.

I'm going to leave this story posted until I reach about chapter 5 of its revision. It will then be taken off ffnet and remain in my livejournal.

Let me know what you all think.

Feel free to review this with your questions and thoughts. Because of finals I'll try to answer anything between all the batch renders I need to do.

Thank you so much for your attention and following of my story.

~Fir-kun, aka Namesake


End file.
